


Wedding Bells

by NewGirl18



Series: How I meet your Mother [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Funny, Gendrya - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewGirl18/pseuds/NewGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya had what she thought was a normal love life but after meeting a tall, dark, handsome guy at her brother's wedding suddenly things get complicated for her.</p>
<p>A quick fix for all my Gendrya Feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Round by Round with The Starks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470987) by [NewGirl18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewGirl18/pseuds/NewGirl18). 



 

 

The person that invented heels? A man.

The person that invented the corset? A man.

The person that invented hair spray? A gay man; gay but still a man.

I don’t know if those are actual facts but I refuse to believe a fellow female would put the rest of the population through this torture.

My feet hurt from standing in these suicidal contraptions since six am. SIX! And the wedding didn’t even start till noon. I can barely breathe and that’s saying enough of how this thing is strapped to my body since I’m a stick and don’t get me started on my hair. I look like freaking Beethoven or Bach or one of those old dudes Bran loves to hear. My hair is taller than me.

As my oldest brother Robb decided to join the rest of the herd and get married I have nothing else to do than mute off whatever the priest is saying and look at the crowd elbowing Sansa back when she says I have to look forward. This is the first Stark Wedding in quite a long time, this is the first Stark celebration of any kind really since Dad died but he’s still more present than ever, especially today. He’s present in Rob’s eyes as he looks at Jeyne like Dad used to look at Mom, he’s present in Jon’s natural brooding presence that you’d think he was at a funeral than an actual wedding. He’s present in no matter how popular Robb is more people came because of the fact that Ned’s boy was getting married and they came to give their best wishes. But mainly he was present with his money. Yup, Old Mommy Dearest sure loves a good spot in the social pages.

I feel thorns digging into my fingers as I squeeze the life of out my bouquet. I can’t help it. I want to paint this wedding red as my eyes land on the first row and see Catelyn Tully / Stark / Stark / Baelish wiping her eyes as her husband comforts her. Her husband, never my father _… I only had one father and she didn’t even wait a year to shack up with that slimy bastard and call him husband._ Ugh. I continue to scan the crowd very ladylike flipping Hot Pie off as he takes a pictures of me, try to stifle my laugh as I see Rickon asleep on a bench and wonder what the hell is Smalls doing in the back row instead next to Robb and the groomsmen. Wait a minute. I turn and see my boyfriend in fact right between Theon and Bran. I do a double take. Tall, dark hair, broad shoulders, blue eyes not brown. Smalls has brown eyes, not blue. Certainly not electric blue, clear eyes that are looking directly at me. _Hellooooooo Hot Guy._

Sansa elbows me again but I don’t give a damn, it’s a wedding ceremony and the words are in the bible, seriously what new thing can I learn? Back to the stranger. When I get a good look; tall and dark are about all the similarities between him and my boyfriend. Smalls’s hair is cut military style while Hot Guy has what you would refer to as 'just fucked hair' that he keeps getting out of his eyes as he smirks at me. Which tells me that not only did he caught me checking him out but that he knows he’s hot resulting at the fact that he’s a conceited asshole. I roll my eyes and look at Smalls who is more attentive at what the priest is saying than Robb. That. Worries. Me. Back to Hot Guy it is.

While they’re both tall; Smalls is like a safe, just big and square. While Hot Guy? Ugh… let me tell ya, you can see through his very nice Tom Ford suit (what? Didn’t think I had it in me? Who do you think dresses up Jon?) that he has wide shoulders but a very narrow waist, strong torso and I’m torn between wondering if he has a six or an eight pack. Who is this guy? He must be from Jeyne’s side of the family.

“Is there anyone here present who knows any lawful reason why this young man and this young woman cannot be joined in marriage? If so, please speak now or forever hold your peace”—The priest says making the entire wedding party minus Jeyne look back at Mom. I snicker knowing that thanks to her whole ancient class differential attitude everyone is ready to rip her head off if she dared to lift a hair on her eyebrows but nop, the cameras are on her. Mommy Dearest smiles and wipes a tear with her monogrammed hanker-shift. **_E.S_** it says… Sansa takes the flowers out of my hand, entwining hers with mine giving a strong shake. She noticed it as well.

“There’s going to be alcohol soon…”—She whispers to me and winks which I appreciate. We’re sister in the end.

“… and now I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride”—

The crowd erupts and finally I feel the tears coming because I’m happy for Robb, I really am. People think that Jon is my favorite but they have it wrong. Jon is my go - to guy cuz I know he’ll always have my back but Robb? Robb is the one who will call me on my shit whenever I’m messing things up; which has been a lot. Jon might have the looks but Robb has the reassuring touch that Dad had. To make me cry more he kisses Sansa on the head but messes my hair up as he walks by us just like daddy did…

“Arry? Are you ok?”—Smalls asks as he walks in front of me with the other Jeyne, the Poole Bitch.

“Its ok” I shrug because it’s me. I don’t do the whole feelings thing and follow the rest of the wedding party lead by the new Mr and Mrs.Stark. Followed by Jon and Ygritte, Theon and Sansa, Smalls and the Poole Bitch while I walk alone at the back. There was supposed to be another groomsman but he never showed up. The Bitch was putting up such a show crying, shouting that she was stood up that I couldn’t take it anymore so I told her she could walk with Smalls.

“Allow me M’lady. This way you can take a proper look at me”— A voice startles me and a hand grabs my elbow. I turn my head and look up, up, up and up and see that Hot Guy is walking next to me. His suave suit ruined by a tie that has the same color that ruined the whole ceremony, the ugly orange that is also the color of my dress.

“Motherfucker finally made it”—Theon says giving Hot Guy a nod which he returns but continues to look at me.

“What? Star struck? You didn’t seem so shy a while ago”--

I roll my eyes, definitely a conceited asshole. “This a private ceremony. I was going to call security since I don’t know you”

“Yet I know so much about you Arya Stark but now that I’ve laid my eyes on you I’d like to know much, much more”—

I gasp, holy shit is voice is hot. It’s deep, like a growl and right at my ear it goes straight to the jackpot. My knees start to shake and the bastard knows it, his hands leaves my elbow but not his touch. He drags his hand up my arm, squeezes ever so gently my neck, softly goes down my back but lands with a firm grip around my hip pulling me to his side so I don’t fall down. He; in a very classy way, just felt me up in a church right in front of my boyfriend and damn if I care!

I’m startled when the massive church doors are opened and the sunlight comes in. Rays of sunshine, bubbles and freaking doves cloud my vision but I feel him; Hot Guy. I swear I can physically feel his eyes on my skin oh wait. That _was_ something _very_ much physical. He just groped my ass.

“Son of a Bitch you made it!”—Robb says barreling over us and giving Hot Guy a huge hug while I walk over to pillar and straighten myself up.

“Arry I think we should skip the whole photo-shoot. You look pale, you didn’t eat your breakfast this morning”—Smalls says producing a Milky Way Bar from his jacket and handing it over to me, he can’t spent 30 minutes without eating. _Sorry Hon, it’s not my stomach that's making me pale. It’s my vagina._

“Please, please… can we gather around for a group picture?”—The photographer says and again, my insides churn.

“I’m sorry but you’re in my spot”—Hot guys says blatantly putting his hand on my lower back as he stares at Smalls right in the eye. Wow, they’re the same size. No one is as tall as Smalls, hell I think he’s taller.

“Excuse me?”—

“Picture wise. I’m already with her on the pictures walking out of the church. Is all about aesthetics. I should remain next to her for the whole shoot.”—

“Oh… ok”—Smalls says placated by the sad excuse, walking away.

“That has to be possibly that most pathetic excuse I have ever heard in my entire life”

“Yet he bought it hook, line and sinker. Not much up there in the head department is there?”—

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk like that about my boyfriend”

“Boyfriend? Really? Uh… I guess you aren’t perfect. Shitty boyfriends must be your flaw”—

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Guys, get up here. We want to go to the reception and get this party started”—Robb says as I take a step back. Noticing how incredibly close I was to Hot Guy that I could feel his breath on my lashes.

Robb is going to kick my ass once he sees the wedding album. I’m sure my face can be describe as constipated in every single picture. I am pissed off! I mean, who the hell is this guy and who does he thinks he is? Talking about me and Smalls like he knows us. I attack Smalls as soon as the godforsaken photo-shoot ends and we’re alone in the car.

“Thank you Arry”—

“Smalls how many times have I have to tell you you don’t have to thank me for kissing you. I’m your girlfriend”

“I know but I like you kissing me. It’s nice. When someone does nice things to you you say thank you”—

“Oh I can give you something more than nice for you to thank me for” I say as I unbuckle his seat-belt and straddle him, sliding his zipper down but he stops my hand.

“Arry. This is your brother’s day. I promise we’ll have sex once we get home”—

“But whyyyyyyyy?” I whine. Translation = I’m hoooooooooooorny. _Blue eyes, blue eyes, blue eyes. Damn him!_

“Because we’re part of the wedding party. We have to follow a schedule and I am sure as hell not showing up with you after having sex. Your face goes a disturbing shade of red when you orgasm”—

“That won’t be a problem since I don’t have my vibrator” I mutter, going back to my seat more frustrated than ever.

“What did you say?”—He says eating another candy bar.

“Nothing… let’s just go”

“I wonder what the menu is”—Smalls says as he finally starts the car and rides to the reception.

_Have I told you how much I hate weddings?_

 


	2. The Reception

 

We Stark may be a lot of things because yeah, we’re not perfect. Not even the Kennedy’s came close to perfection. But you can count on us for two things: Having your back and telling it like it is.

“It’s not that bad… it was on the color palate for Vogue last year. It’s not _that_ orange, it’s more of a deep sandish color. I think Liz Taylor used it in her wedding”—Well not Sansa, Sansa will always try to make you feel good even if she ends up doing a shitty job. I take the champagne flute from her hands.

“Elizabeth Taylor married eight times, EIGHT! And the last time she married was in the nineties. I’m having a wedding that follows trends from almost thirty years ago”—Jeyne sulks as she downs her drink.

“Isn’t that what you posh girls like to call vintage?”—Ygritte says drinking strait out of the bottle cuz she’s gangster like that.

“Do they even use the word _vintage_ beyond the Wall?”—Jeyne smirks. Not _Jeyne_ Jeyne, the other one; the Poole Bitch. Why is she here again? Oh yeah, Mom invited her.

Massive orange flowers arrangements give space for the fine cutlery on the tables. Giants chandeliers with a somewhat dim light give the venue a weird, yup you guess it; an orange light. Sensing a theme? Mommy Dearest put herself in charge of the wedding decoration and of course she chose to use the service of Baelish Entertainment Inc. The Orange Color was used because apparently it meant joy, warmth, heat, sunshine… everything we Starks of THE NORTH are not but hey; Littlefucker got his paycheck didn’t he?

“Jeyne. Did you or did you not marry the man of your dreams?” I tell her because my feet are tired from standing at the bar and the Poole Bitch’s perfume is making me sick.

“Of course I did, Robb is my everything!”—Jeyne says in a dreamy voice making everyone go all girly saying awwwwww.

“Well it’s kind of legal now. As in: if Mom wants a divorce she’ll need two signatures. Yours and Robbs. I know Robb will prefer having his head cut off than leaving you. What about you?”

“Hell no, I am his and he is mine!”—She declares standing up and sloshing her orange drink on her white dress. Mommy Dearest is going to adore that little bit.

“You’re married, it’s your day. Yeah, the decorations are tacky but you got the ring and you got the guy. Can we please just get drunk?”

“Arya… _you_! You’ll make a fantastic husband one day!”—Jeyne says giving me a hug already drunk but hey, it’s her wedding. Hopefully she’ll only have just one.

I smirk “Don’t you mean _wife_? And don’t get your hopes ups with your ‘I do’s’. If someone is getting wedding fever it isn’t me”

Jeyne’s eyes go wide and exclaims an adorable yet disturbing ‘ops’ but Ygritte cuts in to drag her away “Ok Wifey, let’s go dance and sober you up before we get you even more drunk”

The Poole Bitch fixes her silicon boobs and makes herself scarce while I remain standing watching the crowd with Sansa in comfortable silence. Its sad how bad things have to happen to make people come together. While she comes and hugs me from behind I remember the day Sansa came home all bloodied and beaten yet she still wouldn’t talk to me out of pride. It took a lot more beatings on her part, me taking her responsibilities and Dad dying for us to be together like this. I’d take Dad back in a heartbeat but the other things? I guess sometimes in life you need to get your ass kicked to get smart. I lean back and snuggle into her.

“We’re doing good aren’t we Sans?”

“Dad would be happy. He would have liked Jeyne. It’s a shame he didn’t get to know her”—

“Yeah… I think you guys will always wonder what would have Dad thought of your choice of person to bump uglies. Jon and I are safe on that front” She says nothing but over the years I’ve learned that Sansa’s silence speak louder than her words. “What’s wrong Stark? Talk to me” I say turning around, putting my drink at the bar and properly hugging her.

“Arya are you happy? With Smalls?”—

“The guy is more loyal than Nymeria. I’m good, thanks for asking”

“I didn’t ask if you were ‘good’. I asked if you were ‘happy’ or more importantly; if you are in love”— On cue Smalls appears in the corner of my eyes. He’s by the children’s table letting them use him like a human jungle gym. He loves kids, maybe that’s why he’s been with me since such a young age. Am I happy? Yeah, you can say that. Since Dad died you can say that I’ve finally found a balance. I’m going to college, I have a stable, dependable boyfriend and my people (my family) are good. Am I in love? No, but sometimes love is not worth the trouble. I swear there are days I wake up with a hurt inside my heart so deep that I have to talk myself to not go to the hospital. The man I loved the most out of the whole wide world died and he’s never coming back, that void will never be filled. I don’t love Smalls but I don’t _not_ love Smalls either. He’s my friend, he’s family, he loves me and has done a lot for me. Me staying with him is just another form of love. It’s also the price I have to pay for being a Stark.

“I’ve been with the same guy for 3 years and I’ve known him all my life. Let’s talk about _your_ love life. I think it’s time for you to get your grove back on, no douches this time!” I go for diversion and thankfully Sansa doesn’t mind. She smiles.

“You’re right. Robb’s lovefest has got me thinking and I think I’m finally ready to date again. Should I ask Robb’s friend to dance with me?”—She says pointing over at Hot Guy. He’s standing by the whisky fountain (yup, you read correctly) while the Poole Bitch is all over him like white on rice.

“I said no douches” I mutter taking my drink again.

Apparently Hot Guy has a name and its Gendry Waters which surprised me since Robb always talked with so much love and respect towards this Gendry Waters; his college roommate turned best friend. Well I didn’t met Gendry Waters, I meet Hot Guy Le Douche who took every chance to eye fuck me and stalk me whenever he could. To say I was hot and bothered was useless. I’m a sexual person; that’s rich slang for ‘horny as fuck’ and maybe it’s because with all the wedding crap and me staying back at the Manor that I haven’t had sex in ages but I feel things, I feel things I should not feel when Hot Guy, sorry; Gendry looks at me. It’s not even fair. Look at him! “Oh…”—Sansa says noticing the obvious.

While the Poole Bitch yaps away Gendry is looking straight at me, he’s been doing it all night. He laughs at his own little private joke as he scans me from top to bottom, he licks his lips, winks his eye or hits me with a smirk and I. JUST. CAN’T. I need sex.

“Arry think you can clean this real quick? Some poor little girl got sick on me”— Smalls walks over interrupting my wayward thoughts.

“Gotta go Sans!” I say dragging Smalls out of the ballroom, walking as fast as I can trough the Manor. The house is packed. Both Jeyne and Robb gave Mom full access on the Wedding except on location. Winterfell Manor is kind of a castle… ok, it is a castle, I’m trying not to sound pretentious. Anyway, it was built by the first Stark, warden of the North, blah, blah, blah. My grandfather got married here, my father got married here, Robb was getting married here and here we are. Waiters, valets, guests swerve around us as I find the laundry room and lock the door once inside.

“Shirt off!” I say once I already threw his jacket on the floor and I’m hiking up my dress.

“Poor little thing. I think she ate too many chocolate truffles. They’re really good, did you taste them?”—

“I’m not in the mood for truffles Smalls”—I say as I take his shirt off throw it in the washer, close the lid and sit on top of it. “C’mon here” I say not caring where my panties land and open my legs.

“Uhmmm Arry, what are you doing?”--- _‘Not much up there in the head department is there?’_ Gendry words and his deep, rich voice fills my head. I try breathing trough my mouth.

“I’ve missed you. It’s a wedding, people have sex” I pout trying to drag him closer to me with my legs but the man is a human brick.

“Arry I told you, we can’t have sex. You’ll entire family will know”—

“Smalls I lost my virginity when I was 13 and have been living with you since I was 16, nobody is going to say anything if I marry in a red dress”

“Don’t say things like that…”—Smalls frowns as he walks further away and I’m disappointed because you need proximity to have sex, at least with another person. “I care about what people say about you. You’re my girl, I promised your Dad I’d take care of you and that’s what I’ll do”—

As Smalls caresses my face with his giants hands my libido dies and I give up.

“Ok” I say jumping off the washer and fixing my dress down. “Check inside Bran’s room. Everybody got dressed there. Maybe you’ll find a shirt your size”

“Thanks Arry. Have I told you you look beautiful today?—He says giving me a quick peck on the cheek. I look hideous in this dress. _Yes; he loves me…_ I smile back as we both walk out, Smalls goes up to the second floor to change and I go back to the reception hall but remain at the door. A therapist would have a field day with me because I want to feel like how Dad made me feel; loved. I want to giggle like Jeyne does when Robb smiles at her, I want to punch something like Ygritte does when Jon does something romantic without even trying, just because he loves her. With Smalls I feel protected and taken care of, I feel safe but I don’t feel that spark. I’ve always wanted it. Even before Dad died. I didn’t have an easy teenage life, hormones and Catelyn Stark made me take some pretty bad decisions but I will say I did then looking for that spark but I never found it. I have Smalls. Smalls loves me.

“So… what kind of name is Smalls? I mean he’s my size and I’m everything but. Are we talking trouser department?”—I don’t even flinch. I felt his presence slowly walking over me as I came back. By now I like and invite how his voice washes over me like watered honey. Gendry hands me a shot of jack which I down in a second. He smirks, drinks his as well and signals to a waiter to bring two more.

“His name is Jon. Jon Umber. Which is also my brother’s name…”

“I get it. I once dated a girl named like my mom. It kind of ruins things in the bed department”—

“Exactly. His dad is also called Jon but they call him Greatjon; Umbers only come in one size. Naturally people call him Smalljon; ergo… Smalls” I shrug as we fall silent watching people around us.

“You’ve changed since the last time I saw you”—

“I’m sorry…” I say genuinely taken aback. “We’ve met before?”

“Yup…”—He replies with emphasis on the P. “You were fifteen and you certainly weren’t with Smalls”— I freeze. I did not do what people would call ‘proper things’ when I was fifteen. Hell, I don’t remember much from those years. Drugs will do that to you. I’m ashamed and Gendry seems to know that as he comes closer to me and takes my face in his hands just like Smalls did a while ago but it feels different. How can a same act cause different emotions? His large hands holds such delicacy that I feel naked, specially under his blue gaze “But your eyes are the same… a sad, beautiful grey”— I feel everything but I feel nothing as his face is just a breath from mine, in fact we’re sharing the same air and I know he wants contact as much as I want it.

_Kiss me…_ I don’t know if I said it or thought it but when I grab Gendry by the lapels of his jacket I hear my mother’s voice.

“Excuse me, can I have your attention? Please I urge you to take your seat as we’re about the hear some words from the Best Man and the Maid of Honor”—

“M’lady?”—Gendry offers me his arm and I take it. He knew me when I was fifteen and I _‘certainly wasn’t with Smalls’_. I cringe. How does he know me? Looking at him as we walk to the main table I doubt that he was into any of the heavy shit I was let alone that Robb would associate with someone like that. No, Gendry looks like a man who has known what he wanted out of life since he was born. He doesn’t walk, he strides commanding attention from both men and women. I see Smalls parents looking at him but for different reasons and I lament the fact the when we get to the table that he’s sitting on the other side next to Robb.

Sansa goes first. The Princess up for show. She has the crowd in the palm of her hand laughing, crying, and clapping on cue. All an act since she has a pretty serious anxiety disorder that she’s been battling for a while so naturally I’m the one who laughs and claps the most at her jokes. It’s Jon’s turn and he isn’t even standing when people start to laugh since Jon and public speaking? Just. No. Robb stands up.

“Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for joining me and my wife on the day we begin a new adventure together”—

“Really? You are giving yourself a speech? I told you I was better than Snow with all things oral”—Theon says making people laugh. Jon blushes up a storm while Ygritte flashes everyone a smug smile that makes you think the exact opposite of what Theon is saying.

“Since Theon isn’t allowed to speak in public”—Robb says smacking him in the back of the head “And my Best Man is in fact kind of shy; the honor goes out to another man I consider my brother. You may not have seen him in church since trust me, having him here is rare occurrence but the big guy is worth it. He’s had my back through really tough times and… ”—His voice breaks but steadies when Jeyne grabs his hand. “Well, this is my pal who hopefully won’t embarrass me. Gendry?”—

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell people how you instructed Theon to kick a hornet’s nest at you so you could land in the hospital with the hot nurse”—Gendry’s voice booms all over thanks to the microphone as its Robb’s turn to blush. Jeyne jumps up and down on her seat shouting ‘I knew it!’

“Good evening”—He says as if he need to gather people’s attention. Like I said, people gravitate towards him. Gendry is not only big in size, he’s also big in presence.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you on this lovely evening since apart from the bride and groom and a couple of people of this table I really don’t know anyone but I’m honored to be here. The sentiment goes both ways Robb since I also think of you as a brother. Our _‘tough times’_ were ours to bear so I’m not going to get into any kind of details, I’m just glad we made it through the other side, that you’re weren’t allergic to bees and that Jeyne wasn’t allergic to idiots.”—The crowds howls in laugher and raise their glasses once Gendry lifts his up and toasts in the name of the bride and groom. He walks over and embraces Robb in a man hug. They speak for their ears only but I swear Robb says my name and they both look at me. I try to seem unaware but I see Gendry nodding something back making Robb smile.

The music starts and I jump from the table like a bat out of hell. The mere implication that Gendry saw me during my bad years makes me want to vomit. They were bad, really bad. Yet no one ever saw me at my worst. I was mad at the world, angry at Dad, furious at Mom so I took it on myself and I’ve been paying for it ever since. When the only person responsible for it is walking around high as a kite.

“Arya my dear, may I have this dance?”—I turn around and there he is; Petyr Baelish in all his glory. No matter how much of my father’s money he splashes on himself he still looks like the cheap little fuck he is.

He knows what he’s doing. The press is around taking pictures for the Sunday papers, I can’t make a scene without ruining Robb’s day. I take a deep breath. “A dance, just once”

“I should be so lucky”—He says leading the way to the dance floor.

I feel like eels are sticking to my body were he’s touching me. I don’t touch Petyr Baelish, I don’t talk to Petyr Baelish. It’s a rule, literally. The day I agreed to take my part of responsibilities over this family I demanded two things. One; the live outside of the house and two; to never have to speak to Petyr Baelish. I ran with the wrong crowd for a while. I was tempted to have him killed but I never got to it. He’s not worth it.

“Your brother looks happy…”—He says. I ignore. The music keeps on playing.

“Now your mother? She is more than happy. I feel as if this was what the family needed you know? To get together and celebrate something. When was the last time we did something like this?”—

“Well since no one went to your wedding with Catelyn I have to say it was my father’s funeral” We stop dancing all together and square off. Petyr Baelish likes me as much as I like him. He smiles. I don’t. The music keeps on playing.

“You know Arya it’s time you start changing your attitude. You’ve reached an age where a young woman has to decide what she wants in life. Don’t wither away morning death. Celebrate life, celebrate love…specially love. A wedding may be closer than you think. Eighteen in two weeks am I correct?”—He smiles, I don’t. The music keeps on playing.

“Walk away Arya, walk away”—Jon says. I didn’t even realize I have my hands filled with his shirt and that I pushed him against the wall. Petyr smiles, I don’t. The music keeps on playing.

I storm outside. It’s already nightfall. I want to cry, I want to fight, I want to break something. Drugs. Now that’s the easy way out, my candy flavored booster upper was cocaine but it wasn’t enough, it never was. I was wanted to feel something, anything and the more I took the deeper the void.

I see a light from out far, someone’s at the crypts. With the press around I don’t want to take any chances at someone taking pictures at my father’s last resting ground. The crypts are vast, a looooooot of dead Stark around here. The entrance his wide and it leads to a small stairwell lit with torches. When I open the doors the light goes out from the gust of wind but I manage to see a familiar figure. Dark hair, broad shoulders, impossible height. Smalls. I check my watch and notice that it’s 11.14pm. Smalls is normally knocked out dead by 9, he must be looking for some quiet and peace. He tends to come down here with me whenever I need closeness to my father, he doesn’t talk, he just lets me sit still and think.

“Please don’t shut me out again…” I say as I soothe my hands over his back, under his jacket, up and down. “Kiss me”

This time Smalls doesn’t back away from me. He turns around and kisses me with caution, like he’s afraid he might break me but I don’t need gentle. I need rough. I push him to the wall and plunge my tongue down his throat. I’m a sexual person, I already told you that. Smalls certainly knew it. I slept around, it was my first act of rebellion. FYI to all the prissy little princess’s that called me a slut? Guess why you are on your third marriage and can’t keep a man? A vagina is just like any other body part, learn how to use it! I’m the alpha in the relationship. I’m always the one who has to start things up. Smalls likes to make love, I like a good fuck so I’m more than surprised when he pushed me with enough force that I slam back against the opposite wall. He’s on me in a matter of seconds hoisting me up, maneuvering my legs so I straddle him. The size of his hands are a plus as he manages to touch me all over, quickly finding my center and growling when he realizes that I don’t have any underwear on. I must have left it back in the laundry room.

“I need to taste you, I _have_ to taste you”—He says settling me down. One leg on the floor, the other one over his shoulder. I should have recognized the voice, _I did_ recognize the voice. But I was too far gone. I’ve never been this wet in my life and his tongue is lapping up, drinking every last drop of me like a man dying of thirst. He’s good, reaaaaally good. The perfect combination of tongue, teeth and finger as he fucks me with his mouth. I howl like a bitch in heat as I come like I have ever done in my life, my scream echoing to eternity through the stone walls. I grab his hair; just fucked hair that I remember constantly gets in his eyes so I shove it over his forehead.

“Gendry…”

“Arya…”--

I. FUCKED. UP.

 

 


	3. Presents and Kisses

 

 

 

 

“Arry if I eat another pancake I’m going to explode”---

“You stuffed a couple inside of your messenger bag didn’t you?”

“Maybe… I _will_ get hungry later in the day”— Smalls says sheepishly like the huge big boy that he is.

“Go. Run off dork, you’ll be late for work”

“Ok… love you Arry”—He says taking off, not before kissing me.

People say that if you want to look how a woman is going to look like with advanced age to just look at her mother. I have the Stark look so that’s a no for me but can the same be applied to personality traits? As I puke on the kitchen sink, (I can’t stop puking after Smalls kisses me out of guilt) I can’t shake the feeling that I’ve become my mother. A back stabbing lying whore.

I cheated on my boyfriend. I cheated on Smalls. The guy that save me and my family. Yes, I know. Classy right here saying present. With who you ask? I cheated on my boyfriend with Gendry Water; aka: Hot Guy Le Douche. Can I be more of a cliché? I call for backup, it arrived in the afternoon.

“But was he good?”—

“Shut up Hot Pie!” I say throwing a pillow at the only friend I have.

“Face flushed and your nipples got hard? Oh he’s good alright!”—

“Bullshit you can’t see. I’m wearing a sweater”

“But I’m right aren’t I?”—He says wiggling his eyebrows up and down. That earns him another pillow to the head but damn him; he’s right. I had the most amazing, fulfilling, orgasmic sexual experience I have ever had in my life inside of my family’s crypt. How depressing is that?

“Ugh… what am I going to do?” I whine, burying myself under the covers while I eat all the sweets that Hot Pie brought me. It’s what we do, I met HP in rehab. No more drugs for us, just sugar which is debatable if it’s actually worse.

“You dump Smalls and you jump His Royal Hotness”—

“Can you be more gay?”

“Can you be more stupid as you constantly like to call people? Just do it! I heard your vibrator when I came in so pussy don’t lie girl. Just like Selena said; ‘the cunt wants what it wants’”—

“I’m pretty sure the song says _heart_ instead of cunt… and why are we quoting Selena Gomez?”

“Because you don’t like it when I quote T-Swift so give me a break”—

It’s been two weeks since Robb’s wedding and I swear I can still feel his hands on me. Now I didn’t crave drugs, I certainly didn’t crave sweets. I craved Gendry Waters.

_“I have to go…”_

_“No you don’t, stay with me”—_

_“This was a mistake, I have a boyfriend!”_

_“You have a boy who is your friend. You want a man Arya, I can be that man”—_

_“Get the hell away from me. You don’t know me” I shout in vain as he grabs me and pulls me flush against his body. I feel him hot, hard and ready in his pants._

_“Yes. I. Do…”—He growls “And know I also know what you taste like and I’ll be damned if I don’t get to taste you again…”—_

_…_

Gendry kissed me again like there was no tomorrow and left me panting alone inside the crypts. Hell, I’m panting just remembering it. But it was all BS anyway. It’s been two weeks of silence, he’s like a one night dream.

“Earth to Arya?! Honey you need that man’s penis ASAP”—

“Hot Pie, I’m with Smalls! How many times do I have to tell you that?!”

He rolls his eyes, stuffs some donuts back in the trays, leaving me a few for comfort. “And how many times do I have to tell you that we are not in the seventeen century. There are countries where I can marry my dog if I wanted. Your family made a deal years ago, they paid Smalls family back with more than a few zeros might I add and your brother is loaded. Stop being a martyr and end things with Smalls. Your birthday is on Saturday. The clock is ticking Honeybee”—

“It’s more than money HP, it’s about our word, Starks Honor. And after all I’ve said… All I’ve done? I can’t be _her_ HP. I can’t”

Hot Pie stands up and give me one of his hugs that instantly make me happy. He always smells like vanilla.

“Your mother was a bitch because she cheated on your father who loved her. There is no love between you and Smalls. A whole lot of buddy love but not oh my stars, I came like a rocket inside a mausoleum kind of love. End things and ravage His Royal Hotness but be nice with Smalls ok? I’ve always had a thing for him and I know he ain’t small down there. I can totally be he’s rebound guy”—

“Smalls is not gay”

“No, but I still call dibs. End it!”—He says walking away and slamming to door while I collapse in the couch.

I know, I know you’re confused. Even I’m confused and I went through the whole damned thing. Everything goes back to Dad, Mom and at some degree Sansa. And Robb of course. Bran and Rick also. Jon and Theon would have roughed it out but I would never leave them… Years ago Dad was all bff with a fat idiot who had a lot of money, well not so much idiot because he embezzled Dad and ran away with all his money instead. Sansa dated the fat idiot’s son. Let’s call him ‘skinny idiot’, well skinny idiot abused Sansa for a long time, he coerced her by saying that what little money we had was because of the money he lend Dad. By the time we found out or that Sansa finally decided to talk; things were pretty bad, Dad decided to finally cut ties with the idiotic family but by then Dad’s mining company was bankrupt, his health was in poor conditions and his marriage nonexistent. In the meanwhile Dad crumbled financially and Sansa landed on psych ward? Mom was banging Baelish. _Childhood friend my ass!_ I called it from the beginning and no one believed me. I even saw them one day but somehow I ended up grounded. That’s when I began to act out, I mean, I had to when the image of holiness herself Catelyn Stark was screwing around. I fought back and she fought back harder. I ruined secret rendezvous with Baelish, redirected emails to her book club, glued back together pricy gift receipts but in the end it was worthless. Dad knew, he knew all along and he told me I needed to grow up and that sometimes marriages aren’t perfect. BULLSHIT! He was miserable, trying to at least save front for Bran and Rick but I had enough, I went AWOL after that. Full on drug binges that I didn’t know where I woke up and with who. We weren’t a pack anymore, we were an empty shell. Eddard Stark died at 61 years of age.

…

…

…

Nothing… I felt nothing, I assume I cried, I assume I wept but I was too messed up to remember anything. Not even Jon could drag me from my hole, it was Robb who did it. I barely remember being; I think it was Kings Landing. I don’t know when, I don’t know how but when I finally sobered up I was already back North, in rehab and Hot Pie was asking me if he could paint my nails since none of the orderlies wouldn’t let him paint theirs. Then came the tricky part. Dad was gone, we had no money and I would bet my life that Mom was going to bail on us as well, I think Robb thought that as well but he’d never say it out loud. Jon was at the military so what little the government gave him he sent back, Sansa’s treatment and most importantly her anonymity where expensive and the little ones were innocent of it all. Robb had to drop out of college, Robb was dumped by his childhood sweetheart, the other bitch; The Frey Bitch and Robb had to now support a family of five. We don’t count Mom… It was then when I put my big girl pants on. We needed money, yes Dad was loved but people loved money more. The big fishes didn’t want to go down with a sinking ship and little business although grateful for all Dad did for them, couldn’t afford helping us. So what did we have other than each other? Our name. Like I said before; even Kennedy’s weren’t perfect but you sure as hell knew who they were and what they did. Greatjon Umber was a family friend but like I said; money talks. He wasn’t in the mining business, he was into politics, so what better publicity in the North than to rescue and marry into northern royalty? Sansa was out of the question, not only did she check out mentally for a while but we decided that life had played her enough so I was up at bat. The press never knew about my drug problems and I also knew Smalls from way back, he was older than me but I always hung out with different people, he was nice, he said I was pretty, he made me smile. Greatjon gave Robb a check that allowed the company to stay afloat and I was to date, be paraded best in show and eventually marry Smalls, the sooner the better, hence why everyone is freaking out about my eighteenth birthday in two days.

I don’t regret my decision, Smalls is a great guy who takes care of me. Dad knew him, he liked him, he said he was a ‘good boy’ and I enjoy being with him. I certainly enjoyed flipping Mom off as I told her I was going to live with Smalls at 15 and not being forced to see Baelish inside our home. Sansa stayed, she stayed for Bran and Rickon. She didn’t believe in fairy tales anymore and she wanted to make sure Littlefinger didn’t sticks his fingers at them. Jon did two tours then retired, came back home to help Robb as well as Theon, no one knew what Theon did… he was just there. Where does Gendry Waters fit into all of this? I don’t know and I don’t plan on knowing. An agreement was made, the Humbers did their part, we’ll (I’ll) do ours. I _am_ my mother’s daughter:

FAMILY – DUTY – HONOR

 

**……**

**12.00 AM**

Unknown number: Happy Birthday M’lady

 

**……**

**12.15 AM**

“Arry… your phone is beeping”— Smalls shoves me to the side as he goes back to sleep. Well he doesn’t actually shove me, he moves making me almost fall out of bed. He’s just so damn big!

“What the…”

 

RS: Watcha doing?

AS: Not that I care nor want to know but aren’t you supposed to be having rabid sex with your wife?

RS: So? I can take time out to wish you a happy birthday.

AS: Going back to bed. Bye Robbie.

RS: No you’re not, you need to go get my present.

AS: I need to go back to sleep. Didn’t you hear? I’m an old woman now.

RS: It was Dad’s.

RS: I kept if for you

I get brain freeze, whiplash and seasick from standing up so fast from the bed. I was fully dressed in 2.15 minutes and tiptoed out of the bedroom.

“Where am I headed?” I ask as I call Robb’s cell phone.

“Happy Birthday Little Wolf”—And there it is, a tear… _He’ll never come back but he’ll always be with me._

“Thanks Robb. Where am I going? Should I wake up Smalls?”

“Nah… you’re good. But call a cab. You don’t need a ride home. I’ll text you the address”—

Dad was a simple man so when he died he really didn’t leave a lot of belongings behind. Robb has his wedding ring, Jon his hunting pistols, Bran his massive book collection that he surprisingly shares with Rickon. I may or may have not have gotten into a fist fight with Sansa over his jacket. It was just so Dad. To this day it even smells like him but I let Sansa have it. I tried buying the cologne that Dad used to wear and sprayed it all over Smalls but nothing, it wasn’t the same. I ended up with his pocket watch, he never went anywhere without it and after so much I don’t remember I find it fitting I can now always tell time.

I call the cab and give him the address Robb told me, its near one of the old mines, I remember it from when I was a kid and used to force Dad to take me to work with him. He always locked me inside an office but I was happy just to be near him.

“You sure you want to stay here honey? This thing’s abandoned!”—The taxi driver says not at all wrong. Rob closed all the mines except the two biggest ones and branched out into the business of heavy machinery. Focusing on transport through the country. I check out the text message he sent me, it’s the same address.

“She’s not alone”— A strong voice says. FUCK!

Gendry comes walking over. The human form of tall, dark and brooding. It’s windy so his hair is all over the place, he has cigar in his lips and his hands in his pockets. Rocking simple jeans, biker boots and a leather jacket. Is it raining? Oh, no its not. I just drooled over my hands.

“You know this guy?”—The cab driver asks again and I just nod and give him his money. He hesitates looking back at Gendry but eventually heads off leaving us alone staring at each other.

“Hey…”—He says.

“Hey…” I reply, wow. We’re just poets aren’t we? But give me a break. The same day I met him he ended up going down on me.

Silence spans as only the wind can be heard. I can’t look into his eyes, they’re too much, too intense. Blue stones focus on me as the cigarette lights partly his face. Maybe I should have left with the cab.

He doesn’t say anything but nods at me to follow him, his huge frame posing as a wind breaker as he walks in front of me or maybe I don’t feel the cold anymore as I look at his ass, he has a mighty fine ass.

We walk in silence around the main gate and keep on walking, trees, rocks, old equipment and beer bottles no doubt from kids who come up to have a good time surround us. I see smoke up ahead and I remember a shop were the used to weld things, a smithy? Something like that. A huge furnace is on but other than that it looks the same as everything outside; abandoned.

I walk in looking around trying not to be aware of Gendry’s presence who casually took off his jacket, revealing a simple white tee, dirty to the bone but at some point was white. Come to think of it; Gendry _is_ dirty, his jeans are stained and his hands are black and I swear he has grease on his hair. He sits down and grabs a beer from a small cooler.

“Uhmmm why are you here? Where’s Robb?” Gendry doesn’t reply, just stares at me for what seems to be an eternity. I curse myself and my impatience. I was in a hurry so I put on some leggings, the shirt Smalls took off last night and my jacket, my only accessory the scrunchy on my messy bun. Gendry stares at my shirt.

“Catch”—He says after a beat throwing car keys at me.

“What are these for?”

“For your car”—

“I don’t have a car”

“Now you do… check out in the back”—

I keep on walking and there’s another room filled with tools all over the floor, there’s a small fireplace, some books nearby and a used up couch with a pillow on the floor. Strange, a bit much but I freeze, in the middle of it all is Dad’s old 1967 Camaro. Gendry’s phone rings, he puts it on speaker. It’s Robb.

“So? Do you like it?”—

“I think she forgot how to speak Robb”—Gendry chuckles.

“How? Why?”… I really did forget.

“Well it’s your eighteenth birthday, it’s a big thing Ar. You were never one for material things so we all sat down to think what to give you”— I still remained silent looking at the car the holds so much memories for me.

“Walk her trough Robb, I’m going to show it to her”—Gendry says putting his phone on a table and taking my hand, walking over to the car.

“It was a joint effort really”—Robb says as Gendry opens the door urging me to go inside. “Sansa searched for it on the internet, Theon broke the deal, I paid, Jon and Bran looked for the parts and Rickon helped Gendry”—

“You?...” I ask, Gendry just shrugs as he slides next on the passenger seat.

“The car was a mess and Gendry’s a mechanic, a really good one. I already needed an excuse to get him to come to the wedding so the car was the perfect excuse”—

Robb continues to talk about car parts, oil changes and detailing but I’m lost. Lost in a sea of emotions as I run my hands through the steering wheel. Dad loved this car, it was the last thing to go when the bills became too much. Originally my Uncle Brandon bought it for my Aunt Lyanna but… yeah, another tragic story. In the end Dad ended up with the car loving it more than life itself. I remember him crying alone in his study the day he sold it.

My cheeks are wet, apparently I started crying. Gendry tensed up beside me and is rubbing the back of his head. I reach over and give him a kiss. Nothing raunchy, nothing romantic. A thank you.

“She likes it Robb, she won’t talk for a while but she likes it”—Gendry says all smiles and if I didn’t know him better and his all macho persona, I’d swear he was blushing. Robb laughs.

“Did I do good Arry?”—

“You did excellent Robbo”—

“Great. I’m sorry I won’t be there for your birthday party but I hope you have a good time and remember how much we love you”—

“I know that Robb. Enjoy your honeymoon and thank you. Really… this, it’s just perfect” I whisper, I don’t like crying.

“You deserve little Wolf, see you soon” The lines goes dead.

I had a shrink in rehab, annoying as hell but I guess he was useful. He’s name was Syrio and he helped me find my self-worth. You have to understand that I was always the problem child, I never thought I deserved anyone’s love. Maybe I still don’t since I can’t believe my siblings went through all the trouble with the car just for me.

“I don’t even know how to drive” I chuckle.

“It’s easy…”—Gendry says with a smile on his face. “I can help you if you want”—

I start rambling about everything I can remember about this car. Apparently Robb was conceived in it, Sansa was almost born in it and according to Theon he got to seconds base with Lyanna Mormont on the backseat. Car rides to the mountains all cramped up in the backseat. Mom’s red hair fanned out by the wind when the top was down. Dad’s laughter as we cheered him on to go faster. It was perfect… I hang Dad’s pocket watch on the review mirror. The perfect accessory. I also notice that it’s 4.13 in the morning.

“I have to get back”

“It’s ok… I’ll drive you back”—Gendry says as we get out of the car. My car, I have to get a license. I remember the couch…

“Gendry are you staying here?”

“Sometimes…”—He shrugs “I like working on cars and get away with time. I crash here when it’s too late to get back to the city”—

“But you shouldn’t have to. I’ll pay you for what you’ve done. And why aren’t you staying at the manor?”

“First of all, you’re not paying me jackshit. I already told Robb I wasn’t going to accept a penny from him, I liked working on your car, it’s a classic. And on the subject of staying in the Manor? I really don’t like your stepfather, that guy gives me the creeps”—

“Yeah… you and I both” I chuckle, taking one last look at my car and heading out. Gendry’s massive SUV is parked further ahead.

“Normal people need help getting into these things, I need a ladder to get into Smalls truck as well” I say as we head back to the city.

“So…”—Gendry says after a couple of awkward minutes of silence “You live with your boyfriend right?”—

“Yeah, I do…”

“Kind of young uh? To be living with him I mean, Robb told me you left the manor after your dad died”—

“That was the deal”

“So is your relationship that; a deal?”—Gendry asks with an undertone that doesn’t sit well with me.

“I don’t feel comfortable discussing my relationship with you”

“Why? You let me go down on you and now you don’t want to talk?” _Aaaaaaand I remember that he is a douche._

“That was a mistake, I thought you were Smalls”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that sweetie. Maybe it will help you get off with him”—That hit a nerve, especially since the last orgasm I had was with Gendry. Other than that I was in a very tight relationship with my vibrator.

“What the hell is your problem? What gives you the right to come here and judge everything I do?”

“You did!” Gendry shouts back stopping the car in the middle of the road.

“When did we meet? Why don’t I remember you?” I shout at him but he ignores me, turning around hovering over me.

“Where’s your boyfriend right now? It’s 5 am in the morning!”—

“He’s asleep, that’s what normal people do at 5 am in the morning!”

“If you were my girlfriend you think I wouldn’t notice you weren’t in my bed?”—

“He’s a heavy sleeper!” _I don’t like were this conversation is going._

“It’s your birthday! I’d shower you with kisses since the clock stroke midnight”—

“You’re not my boyfriend and I’d like to go home please” I turn around but Gendry remains near me, I can feel his breath on my neck. If I’d move my neck my lips would be on his.

“I can make you happy again Arya, you just don’t know it”—And damn if those words don’t make me turn around.

“Where do we know each other from?” I say drinking him in. He really is good looking. Menacing, striking, handsome all in one. My question seemed to bother him as anger flashes in his eyes.

“You’ll figure it out”—He mutters getting back into his seat, continuing ahead. We remain silent and I don’t say anything about the fact that he knows where I live.

I really don’t like Gendry Waters, I hate how he gets under my skin. What I like even less is what I blurted out next.

“I’m having a dinner party tomorrow for my birthday. You can come if you want”

“Text me the time and address and I’ll be there”—

“I don’t have your number”

“Yes you do, I texted you earlier…”—I had a birthday message at exactly 12 o clock from an unknown number. It was Gendry.

I say nothing, barely mumbling a thank you before opening the car door. Gendry’s large hand grip my arm and whispers in my ear.

“If you were my girlfriend I’d be damned if I let you run around all night with another guy letting him kiss you”---

“You didn’t kis…” Yes, he did. Gendry. Is. Kissing. Me.

It was hard, it was fast, sloppy and intense. I don’t think it lasted a minute but my lips are swollen.

“See you tomorrow Arya Stark”—He says completely dismissing me. If I wasn’t so turned on I would have insulted him or something, anything but the man could kiss you into oblivion.

I go inside and hear Smalls snoring in the bedroom. I take my clothes off and lay in bed. Would he even notice my lips marked from another man? That I was gone most of the night? Apparently not. He also didn’t notice it was my birthday until Jon and Ygritte came by to buy me lunch.


	4. Birthdays end with a Bang!

 

 

 

“Are you trying to kill us woman?”—

“No I’m not! This thing has a mind of its own!”

“You should not be allowed behind a wheel. Especially not in a car like this, it’s not a girl car”—

“I’m not a girl!” Unfortunately I say in my most girly voice. Smalls and I are trying to get back home with my new brand car but my driving lessons are turning out to be a bit… trying.

“Arry? Sweetie you know I don’t mind driving you around, I really don’t”—

“Then thanks to my brothers you won’t have to do it at all” I say as a matter of fact. Smalls curses as I may or may have not stopped looking at the road as I search for a good song on the radio.

“I know it was a very thoughtful gift but you can’t drive for shit Arry. And if you expect me to drive with you I don’t even fit in here”—

“Of course you fit, if Gen…” I stop myself. I was going to say that if Gendry fitted he was good to go as well but I don’t tell him that.

The morning went ok, I got a little shut eye while Smalls went out with his Mom to do some grocery shopping. At lunch time Jon and Ygritte stopped by so that was fun, at least it was until Gritt began to mock me about how my lips were swollen asking if Smalls got a little carried away with the gift giving. What the hell am I doing? Why do I let Gendry Waters kiss me? Why o why in seven hells did I invite him to my birthday party? I mean; he was done, out of my life. If he came here for Robb’s wedding and to work on my car then I just gave him another excuse to hang around and parade his sexy ass.

“That’s it, turn the car to the side and step out”—Smalls orders as he practically jumps out of the car. “Scoot over, I’m driving or we’ll be late for your own dinner party”—

I huff but do as he says, laughing a bit because he really does look uncomfortable inside the car. His shoulders are all scrunched up, he looks like Herman Munster inside a beetle, how did Gendry managed to look so cool and effortless? Smalls starts to drive back as I pull the top down and pull my feet out the window.

“What was that for?” I say as Smalls leans over a gives me a kiss on the cheek.

“Nothing, you’re the one who keeps saying that I should up my PDA game”—And as if to prove it further he casually put his arms around my shoulder while I snuggle into his side. I have a lot of ass kissing to do after what I’ve done.

“You are aware that you’re impossible to shop for…”—

“No, I’m not. Since I don’t really want or need anything.”

“I’m your boyfriend, I’m supposed to give you something”—

“Are we following a guidebook on relationships? If so, what comes after a birthday? Fine china?” I laugh, Smalls doesn’t. I change the radio stations.

“Still… I got you something. I hope you like it but I’ll give it to you later”—

“Uhmmmm does it start with a D and rhymes with ink?” I say nibbling his ears. He chuckles but brushes me off. He thinks I don’t notice, I don’t say anything.

My sex life with Smalls is an agreement. We both need sex so we narrowed it down to two times a week, three times if I get lucky. I’m huge on physical interactions while Smalls is more of a satisfied customer. Don’t get me wrong, I’m good, very good. It’s just that I feel that Smalls is content with just a wham, bang, go to sleep kind of arrangement. That is how I ended up having an alternative relationship with my vibrator. It also safe to say that sex with Smalls is only allowed inside of a bedroom. I swear the guy is more prudish than Sansa.

“I’ll like whatever you give me” I shrug going back to the gift conversation. “Any requests on what I should wear today?” Since we’re together holidays and birthdays are the best platform to show off our relationship. Right now Greatjon is in the middle of reelection for Mayor so I guess the press is going to be present tonight.

“Whatever you chose I’m sure you’ll look beautiful… although Mom did kind of hint she’d prefer white”—

“I don’t think I have anything white, let me text Sansa to see if she’s available for some quick shopping”

“Good thinking. She bought you that little blue number you wore on Thanksgiving. Your ass looked fantastic in that dress”—

“You’re welcomed to do as pleased with my ass with or without the dress”

“Uhmmm, thanks. I know that Arry.”—Smalls said giving me a pat on the head then continues to look straight at the road. Maybe that’s what happened to Mom? Maybe Dad went cold turkey in the end? No, I shake my head. First of all I am not going to analyze my parent’s sex life and second? Sex is not like Hollywood shows it, you don’t cum on the first try, there’s a lot of faking and multiple orgasm are a lie. I have a healthy relationship with an awesome guy of loves me. I just have to shake certain someone out of my system.

Smalls leaves me at the mall where I meet Sansa and proceed to buy a dress. I started wearing dresses after I agreed to be Smalls girlfriend so I’m good as long as I can breathe in them, to tell you the truth I actually like them. With a good dress on you can intimidate women and disarm men. Sansa prefers coverage but I’m more of an _‘If you have it - show it’_ so we end up buying a bandage dress. It’s white but it flairs into a greyish tone to the bottom that reaches a few inches up my knees. I pair them with the ever classic black high heel pumps and I’m good to go.

I go back home, scrub myself up, wait till Small eats his pre-dinner and then we’re off to the restaurant.

“SURPRISE!” People yell, why? Beats me, I knew this was happening.

As I assumed the press is here so my full out Barbie smile is on while Smalls steers me through the crowd. I see my family but I have to go through Smalls family first, his father’s associates, press, hang-ons, etc, etc. By the time I reach anything Stark I just give a general wave dropping on Jon’s lap who on cue hands me a drink and cuddles me in his arms.

“For the birthday girl!” Everyone cheers. The usual suspects, minus Robb and Jeyne who are still in their honeymoon.

“Arya there are sturdy chairs all around you. Must you crawl all over Jon?”—Catelyn says, I scan the crowd. No, no Littlefinger around. She’s not that stupid. I ignore her as Hot Pie answers for me. Gayhandling me on to his lap.

“It’s her birthday Mrs. Baelish. It’s her party and she’ll cry if she wants to” Everyone laughs, Mom tries to as she sits in the corner. “Over at the bar, you can’t miss him”— HP whispers in my ear making me look around and damn it is he right, how can you miss that living breathing monument of a man?

While everybody is dressed up in formal attire Gendry has a simple pair of blue jeans, brown shoes, a jacket and a white dress shirt, no tie, two firsts buttons opened. He’s moving his hair out of his eyes and he sees me, flashing his million dollar smile.

“Please tell me you have a tampon, I don’t want you leaking all over me”—

“Ewwwww HP, gross much?”

“Pleh-izzzz as if you can’t feel my hard on. That man is mighty fine”—

“So… did you like your gift?”—Jon asks thankfully dragging me out of Hot Pie’s lust driven mind. It doesn’t last long, Gendry comes over and sits beside us.

“Yeah, I really did. Thank you, all of you really. I don’t deserve you guys” I say in a loud voice so everyone can hear me.

“It wasn’t really that hard. It was the gift that kept on giving, we all enjoyed the family project”—Bran says, everyone agreeing with him.

“Gendry did the most, did you know he build the engine all by himself? How cool is that?!”—Rickon says obviously holding a guy crush.

“Oh… I didn’t know that. That’s incredibly time consuming”

“I enjoyed it as well, getting inside the family project”— Gendry says looking straight at me.

“Then get in on the celebration and pick up the birthday girl”—I squeal as Hot Pie throws me onto Gendry’s laps who in turn wastes no time in putting his hands on my legs.

“Happy Birthday”—He says in a low tone. I don’t know if they noticed the sexual tension but suddenly everyone is ignoring us, lost in their own conversations.

“Thank you…” I whisper. I don’t know what is it about this guy that makes me feel so… naked, vulnerable. I’ve never had such a strong physical reaction to anybody like I have with Gendry.

“You look exquisite today. White…”—He says playing with the hem of my dress, dangerously hiking it up inch by inch. “… very virginal” – He smirks. “Give me a full hour and you’d be everything but. That little stint at your brother’s wedding barely lasted 15 minutes”—

“Stop it. People are going to hear you”—I hiss blushing up a storm. His hands keep going up.

“So? I want you, I’m not ashamed. And I won’t stop till you’re in my bed sweaty and spent”—

“I’m not interested in being your quick little fuck of the month!”

“Babe… first of all it won’t be quick, there is going to be a lot of fucking but I’ll take my time with you nice and slow and second? It won’t last a month. I’m in it for the long haul”—I gasp. From what he just said, from his hands crawling up to the center of my thighs and at Hot Pie throwing furniture around.

“Ugh… I can’t dance. I need space!”—He yells putting a small table in front of us. Three massive Champaign buckets giving coverage to Gendry’s hand. A coincidence? It is not! I don’t know if I should hit him or kiss him.

It’s a private event so the restaurant is closed to general public, there are various tables but there are also little lounge spaces where you can just chill out. While the tables remain lit, the lounges are dim with colored lights. I’m ashamed to say that I turn back sitting sideways, this way I can see Gendry’s face while I grind into his hand while he palms me over my barely there underwear.

“You know it’s going to be good don’t you Arya?”—His whispers, setting the lace aside and running his finger up and down my slit. “You know I’ll make you scream and my name will be perfect for your voice”-- I put my hands on his shoulders, I must be getting overexcited as Gendry holds me by my hips with one hand, stopping my movements.

“Leave the boy, come with me”—

I smirk “You guys are the same age. Smalls is hardly a boy” That wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear as his movements become more forceful, I bite my lips to stop a moan coming out as he impale me with one of his fingers.

“And I’m not Smalls Arya. I can give you what you want, need and much, much more”—He growls, his eyes more black than blue.

“Arya Darling can you please come over, the Umbers want pictures”—It wasn’t until I heard my mother’s voice that I realized I had my eyes shut.

“What am I doing?” I say, a wave of guilt coming at me as I stumble back into Hot Pie who quickly as one of those designers at a fashion show pulls my dress down and fixes my hair. Mom takes my arm and drags me away as I dare take a look at Gendry, he’s still siting looking angry as hell.

“Arya my dear sweet daughter, you look lovely. Finally a woman grown.”—

“Aye, ready to pop out little Umbers now”—I cringe as Smalls parents coo over me while Mommy Dearest is acting like a proud peacock as people congratulate her on raising such a fine lady. Suddenly I feel a hand on my arm dragging me away. Seriously, what’s with the manhandling today?

“Everyone. Leave”—Its Smalls and he’s pissed. _Shit, he saw me, he saw me with Gendry. He knows._

We’re inside the kitchen and I don’t blame the servants as they run anywhere they can. That’s the thing about big sized men. When they’re in a good mood they are often look upon as gentle giants or golden retrievers on steroids but when they’re angry? Hide your kids, hide your wife. Someone is going to die. Smalls is pacing the kitchen up and down, his shoulders tense, spitting daggers trough his eyes.

“Jon? I. I’m sorry… I’m so, so, sorry. I don’t know what came over me, please give me a chance” He cuts my words with a kiss. It’s forceful, demanding and I feel sad because it took another man to make Smalls kiss me with any kind of emotion.

“What the hell are you talking about? What are you apologizing for?”—He says pacing up and down again. He loosens his tie.

“I mean… you’re mad. Aren’t you mad?” He gives me another kiss, he holds my head and I feel branded, not a pretty feeling. He lets me go again only to close in on me, my back against the wall. This is it.

“You and me, we’re a done deal. Aren’t we?”— _I don’t understand._

“I… I guess, yes. Smalls I love you!”

“And I love you and… we’re good together, we fit. It was known from the start.”—

“Smalls what’s wrong? I don’t understand what you’re saying” He sights, he grabs me, he hugs me. He’s Smalls again, the gentle giant.

“I love you and you love me. I think we have it easy compared to other people. You’re kind, funny, hot as hell and don’t mind cleaning after me”—

“Hey… I think I take the trophy on messiness.” I say stroking his face, he leans into my touch. “Smalls what’s wrong?” He steps back and searches his suit pocket. I freeze as he takes something out and puts in over the nearest table. The infamous little blue Tiffany box.

If I cheated on him do I have the right to be mad? Do I have the right to be mad if he’s proposing when I agreed to marry him years ago?...

“Smalls? What is this? We agreed we’d get married when I was older, finished uni, travelled, saw the world”

“I know…”—He says defeated. “It just got out of control. Your mother…”—

“What the fuck did _she_ do?” I don’t even recognize my voice. I didn’t speak, I growled.

“I was shopping earlier with my mom. We were just walking around and I wanted to get you something for your birthday. My mom suggested we’d go to the jewelry store. I even managed to get you a really nice necklace but then it all went to hell. Your mom showed up…”—He says looking at me with pity. _I know_ ; I mentally say back. _The woman is on a mission to screw me on a daily basis._ I signal him to go on as I wonder into the kitchen. I find a bottle of scotch and down half its content in one swig. Smalls finishes the other half. “Well you know how she is, she began to say that you’re a woman now and that we’re no longer sweethearts. That it’s high time we got married and that people were already talking about me getting the milk for free”—

“Why does it still surprise me that my own mother refers to me like that?”

“Well she shouldn’t! It was distasteful and I told her you were the best woman I know”—

“Thanks Babe, I take it it backfired on ya?”

“An epic fail”—it’s his turn to go and find another bottle. “You know how your mother is Arry. She says things and twists them all over to get what she wants. She started saying shit to my Mom and before I know it they were choosing a ring and I was pulling out my wallet.” Silence fills the kitchen.

“So… we’re getting married uh?” I say. _I’m sad…._

“We can pull off a long engagement if you want but yeah. Your mom already told the media, they’re just waiting outside for our statement.”—

I walk over and take the offending box and open it. It’s a ring, a silver band with a rock you can rappel in it, Sansa would probably know what cut it is. I just see deadweight on my finger. Smalls comes at me from behind and hugs me.

“If you want, none of this will happen. Speak up and I’ll do whatever you want to”— I want to tell him that he can’t bullshit himself out of this. Neither of us can. It was a deal, signed, sealed, I only have to deliver.

“Do you love me Smalls?” I say looking up to him. His brown eyes filled with sincerity. He loves me, he really does. I cheated on him. I don’t deserve him. I’m my mother’s daughter.

“This…”—He says putting my hand on top of his heart. “… Is your’s Arry. It always has, always will be”—

I grab the ring.

I put in on my finger.

We go out and we announced to our family, friends and press that we: Arya Sylvia Stark and Jon Isaac Umber are getting married.

 

**........**

 

So… I’m drunk, I mean. I must be. You have to be really drunk if Theon Greyjoy is taking the glass of whatever away from you. I remember nothing after the vodka jell-O shots. I’m on autopilot.

_‘Congratulations! You must be so excited!’ **Champaign.**_

_‘Do you have a date? Are you hiring a wedding planner or doing things all by yourself?’ **Rum**_

_‘Oh my God, you’re so lucky. Smalls is such a great guy’ **Tequila**_

_‘Your father would be so proud of you’ **Whisky.**_

I feel it; the itch. The one I used to get before a huge drug binge. Nothing seems to numb me, I need more. Back in rehab Syrio used to say that I wasn’t addicted to substances per se, that I truly was addicted to the feeling; meaning it could be cocaine, it could be valium, it could be freaking cocoa puffs as long as it would make me forget, take the pain away. Nobody seems to notice but Hot Pie, he’s like a sick form of a sponsor tonight. Handing me drinks when I need them the most and steering me away from my mother or any other over excited well-wisher. Smalls is out for the count, I sit next to him out of routine. _‘If you were my girlfriend you think I wouldn’t notice you weren’t in my bed?”—_ On the other hand Gendry’s words haunt me, _he_ haunts me. I’ve looked over and over to the crowd since the announcement but I don’t see him. He has more dignity than I am, mopping around after a taken woman.

“Arry darling? Come meet your new aunt Delilah”—Smalls’s mother says introducing me to yet another aunt, cousin, sister, twice removed. Whatever, they’re all faceless to me.

“What’s your poison?”—Hot Pie asks me signaling what can get me through yet another spineless conversation about wedding gowns.

“A Margarita”

I like Smalls Mom, she’s cool in her own way. I guess she was what Mom used to be like before she started the affair. On board on every club available, has gazillion children and is never seen further than 5 inches from her husband. She adores me since apparently _‘I make her baby happy’_ , it’s also the fact that she only has boys and Smalls is the only one with a steady relationship, I guess she craves more ovaries around.

I try to nod when I’m expected to and say ‘yes’ a lot. Every single conversation for the last hours has been the same. I can divide them in four categories: dress, food, decorations and babies. Please? Do I strike you as someone who would give a fuck about those things? I just resigned myself to smile back and shut up after a reporter asked me what my dream wedding was I and told him Vegas, alcohol and Barry Manilow in drag. Smalls laughed his ass off, his Dad tried to hide it but failed terribly, his mother blushed while Catelyn banned me from the press, saying that she’ll take care of the statements.

I zoom out whatever dear aunt Delilah is saying, I’m not tired, I’m antsy. It’s the itch. My margarita is gone but my hand isn’t empty for too long as I grab whatever the waiters are passing around on trays. My phone vibrates, Robb calling, again. I can’t deal with him right now. I’ll lose it. I’ll lose it when I have to do this for him, he sacrificed so much for us. I have to go through this. I plaster a smile on my face.

“Excuse me Ladies but I have to steal my sister for a dance”—Sansa says dragging me away to the dance floor. Camera flashes alive and on cue as she twirls me around. My stomach doesn’t not like it.

“Arya? You don’t look well” She says with another fake smile on her face. It’s for the cameras, the concern on her voice is all for me.

“Talk to the hand with the big rock. I am doing fine and dandy” I say flashing my ring a la Beyonce.

“You can’t bullshit a bullshiter Arya”—

“Dude did you just swear?”

“I learned from the best”—She says winking at me and twirling me again. The cameras are just eating us up when they fail to understand that Sansa doesn’t do well when strange people touch her.

“Right back at ya Sans, right back at ya” She hugs me fiercely and I’m going to lose it, I know I’m going to lose it.

“Go to the restrooms and freshen up. I got your back”-- She says as I run away barely making it inside the bathroom when I start to shake. It’s the itch. I need something to take the edge away, it’s too intense. If I don’t have some kind of release you won’t like me. I’m mean, I’m vicious. Catelyn Stark has nothing on me.

“Shit” I mutter trying to compose myself as I hear the door open and close. I turn around, instantly I know what I have to do, what will take the edge away. Gendry Waters is standing right in front of me.

I don’t know if he kissed me first or if I kissed him but we’re both clawing, biting, scratching, licking, pawing, you name it. We’re doing it. Its decadent, it’s wrong and it feeds my itch and somehow Gendry knows it.

He lifts me up, my legs straddling his hips like a vine. I open the door to one of the bathroom stalls and he closes it with his feet. He crashes me to the wall and I can see it in his eyes, he knows, he can give me what I want. _He wants to be the one to give me what I want._ I let him. For a moment we stop, the door opens and we freeze. It would only take a second for someone to look down at the stalls and see Gendry. He’s defiant, he doesn’t care, he wants to be seen and his eyes are so intense that they make me _want_ to be seen. We hear a water faucet, steps and the door again. But Gendry doesn’t pounce back. In some ways it’s more intense, he doesn’t move, he just pants, looking at me. His eyes never leave me as he balances the weight. I lean back to the wall, acrobatics in display; one leg in the toilet, the other one pressed on the other wall. Eyes on me he unbuckles his belt and his zipper goes down. He grabs himself. He’s out. Thick, hard, swollen. I’m worse. He grabs my legs, putting them back around him and lifts me a little bit higher, my head visible from the top of the stall. Now if anyone comes in I will be seen. I. Don’t. Care.

“Grab on.”—His voice is gruff, a command no les, with sparkles of a plea. As if it hurts to speak. He pulls my dress up and before I get to grab the top of the bathroom stall he’s sliding into me. Not sliding, impaling me with his cock. He didn’t even took my panties off. I scream, someone must have heard me, they must have! But I don’t care, I moan, I feel wanton, I feel good. I wonder at the fact the Gendry is big but he still manages to slide back into me without protest hitting all the rights spots at the same time.

“Bite me”—A direct command, no plea this time. I thought it was because of my screams but Gendry didn’t care about them. He wanted me to hurt him, to feel my teeth on his skin marking him as he was marking him with his cock. I do as he tells me while he ups his speed. My shoes clink with the wall. CLINK – CLINK – CLINK. Our slickness smack the air. He grunts, he growls, I scream and bite. We’re close, so close. He yanks me by the air, our mouths crushing again, battling for dominance. He wins, he won the moment he laid his eyes on me at the church. He takes my breath away as his tongue plunges into my mouth, as his fingers find my clit rubbing it and as he vibrates spilling his seed inside me. I come, I come, I come. The itch isn’t gone. I just know what I want.

He speaks to me. I shiver. I’m lost.

“Let’s go”---


	5. Stripped

 

**A huge thank you to all who stopped and took time to read my little story. Enjoy the rest of the weekend :)**

* * *

 

 

 

This is a bad decision.

I’m engaged. I’m engaged to another yet here I am, driving around the city with a man who is not my fiancé; _him_ I left passed out inside the restaurant where our closest and dearest ones were celebrating our union. What do I know about this Gendry Waters other than what Robb has told me? Nothing! Yet I let him touch me, I let him inside my body and I want more. That is why I’m here.

We left the restaurant through the back door, Gendry paying our way out for silence while I tried my best to shield myself with his suit jacket. If that doesn’t say _‘walk of shame’_ then I don’t know what does! _My hotel room_ ; the only thing Gendry has said after we left the bathroom. We don’t talk, the radio is off, our breathing and the noise from the outside world the only thing that breaks the silence. Not that I care, it’s comfortable. I feel comfortable with Gendry. I won’t say relaxed because I’m not. I’m buzzed and I don’t know if it’s from the amount of alcohol I drank or the euphoria that was being fucked inside of a bathroom stall. There is no need to be a prude, that’s what it was. I’m no saint, I’m cheating on my fiancé.

 

I study him while we drive through town, his eyes fixed on the road, his jaw tight and I see him grip the wheel as if willing the car to go faster. His eyes are blue again, they were coal black a while ago and every time we reach a traffic light he doesn’t look at me yet he reaches out and touches my knee, transfixed with it, he doesn’t say anything but his touch does. _You’re here_ ; it says. _You’re mine…_ A feeling that ignoring the fact that I know nothing about him; I welcome with open arms.

We arrive at his hotel and I’m surprised, five star rating and right in the middle of Wintertown. I hesitate; I’m a Stark. I’m a Stark engaged to an Umber, there’s no way in hell I’m going to go unnoticed. Gendry drives through the main entrance, down to the underground parking lot. We park but don’t get out. Gendry grabs his cell phone and dials a number.

“Waters; room 237. I need an upgrade…”—He says finally looking at me and I blush. Am I really going to do this?  I already did this. That’s why I’m here, to do it again.

The parking lot is deserted and for once I’m grateful the Old Gods are on my side but still I don’t want to push my luck. I’d walk faster but Gendry is casually strolling towards the elevator and it’s not if I can walk ahead, he’s holding my hand. We go inside the elevator, but not the main one, it’s a smaller elevator to the side, he dials a code once we’re inside and then he cages me into a corner. I remember his phone call as I look what floor we’re going.

“Penthouse?”

“One single bed rooms don’t have private elevators and customized room service”—

“You don’t have to spend money on me Gendry” I’m overwhelmed, I already feel cheap as it is. He laughs, full on belly laughs.

“Stark? I’d pay off the entire northern population to have a nice, quiet night with you… not that we’re going to be quiet the next couple of hours”

I look up at him and suddenly I feel angry. Am I a game to him? How many women have done this little act with him? I feel angry, I feel used, I feel… jealous?

“C’mon! I need to feed you and sober you up”—He says interrupting my inner reverie, leading me outside the elevators into a large corridor, its small foyer with a single doorway. He punches in yet another code and we are finally inside the suite. Unnecessary huge living room with large white leather sofas, white and pastels seems to be the theme for the entire floor. There’s a knock on the door and I walk further inside not wanting to be seem.

“Here are your things Mr. Waters.” A bellboy (I assume) says as I wonder into a sitting room. I’m not unfamiliar with these kinds of accommodations, even broke we still lived in luxury, Dad made sure of it and Robb broke his back because of it. What I wasn’t sure was of Gendry. He seemed rough around the edges, I compare him to Smalls because my past partners don’t count; they’re either dead or don’t remember. You can always tell when someone comes from money. Smalls has etiquette, Gendry is well mannered like the kid his grandma nagged constantly but was still considered a punk. Smalls wardrobe is Tommy Hilfiger / Polo, he doesn’t own anything else while Gendry has this whole ‘I do not give a fuck but I still look good’ vibe going on. I remember Robb’s wedding and how he looked like the ultimate dream in a suit but he seemed more comfortable back at the mine all grease, denim and leather. While they’re both large in size Smalls in naturally big, his body carved like the letterman he was. You name it, he did it. Baseball, football, weight lifting, a scouts dream if his father hadn’t pushed him into the family business that is politics. But Gendry is another kind of big, he looks carved. His muscles have angles, definitely gym but something else. Smalls hands are strong but they’re not hard, Gendry’s are, callused with old wounds.

I continue to walk around the suite; a state of the art kitchen, a huge media room, with two additional guest rooms, there’s also a library and a small office. There’s a very formidable bar, I’m drunk already so what else can I do? I walk over and I serve myself a neat scotch but I don’t drink it. They say smell is the most potent sense, it can trigger the farthest memory you can have locked up. As I stand here alone in a hotel suite, ready to give myself to another man that is not my fiancé I remember the scent of scotch, blended, 18 years, the smell of cigar mixed with snow, he always used to leave the window open as if Mom couldn’t tell when he sneaked a Cuban in his study. Dad. The bittersweet memory I have of one of the last conversations I had with my father.

 

_…_

_“Arya you are fourteen years old, you shouldn’t drink”—He says snatching my tumbler away from me._

_“Why? You do”_

_“I’m older and it helps me take the edge off”—_

_“It helps me too. While you were cooped up here in your office I had to endure the fact the Mom blatantly arranged for us to spend the next two weeks at the Eyrie with Aunt Lysa”_

_“So? It’s what’s best for you, the press is starting to harass us, I’m afraid the union might cause disturbances. I want you safe.”—_

_“_ He _lives in the Eyrie. You’ll be here all alone while she goes over there and fuc…”_

_“Arya I’m am your father. You will show me some respect and not finish that sentence”—He says. Grey eye versus grey. Neither of us willing to back down, sadly for both of us really; I always have to have the last word._

_“Then act like a real man should be, take care of your wife and maybe I can respect you” My work is done, I say the flash of hurt in his eyes and stand up to leave. He speaks right before I’m out the door._

_“All I ever wanted was to protect you all, keep you safe from everything” His voice is broken but I need him to react. He’s doing everything but._

_“You can’t keep us safe when the one who’s harming us sleeps on your own bed” I turn around. My words represent hatred but my heart will forever be his. I stumble over and give him a hug. Snow, scotch, cigar and cologne. The ultimate elixir. I don’t know how long we stay like that. My phone beeps. Jaqen. He sighs, it’s been a while that Dad no longer tries to keep me locked up although I’m pretty sure he’d try harder if he found out what I was doing with my art teacher._

_“Greatjon came by earlier. He had his oldest with him, nice young man that one. He actually asked about you. Why don’t you give him a call?”— We hear Mom’s cell phone ringing. How she practically bolts out of the dinner table and locks herself inside her room. I wiggle out of his arms and set to leave._

_“You’re nice and Mom doesn’t give two shits about you. What makes you think I’ll fare any better with Smalljon?”_

_…_

 

“A penny for your thoughts?”—Gendry says leaning against the door frame. I laugh.

“You don’t have enough money. Trust me” I’m back at the hotel room, about to cheat on my fiancé. Dad is dead. “Aren’t we supposed to go to the bedroom or something?” I blurt out, suddenly uncomfortable and awkward.

“Some things never seem to change”—Gendry closes the distance between us. Our fingers brushing the only contact as he takes my drink away and downs it in one sip. “Your wish as always is my command”—He takes my hand leading me through the suite.

While I’m all over the place I notice that Gendry seems quite relaxed, he’s always like that although I’ve noticed him a little bit more lose now that we’re alone, he seems more carefree and young. Kind of like last night at the mine inside the small old smithy. What’s he really like? When he’s not hell-bent on nailing you? Where does he work? How does he drinks his coffee? I know nothing about him.

“Where are we going?” I say, we’re already inside the spacious bedroom but walk pass the king sized bed.

“Eager much?”—Gendry smirks. _Bastard_. “Over here M’lady”—He says opening the bathroom door. Like the rest of the place it’s very large in space, white and pastels continue to be the norm but the lights are off, candles give light to the room. A shower, a hot tub and a Jacuzzi. All tempting but aren’t we supposed to be having sex?

“Decisions, decisions… But I have to go for practicality this time. Take your clothes off”—He says turning the shower on.

“What?!” I’m drunk and confused, I really don’t blame Gendry for laughing at me.

“I need to get you cleaned up before I dirty you some more” He says shrugging out of his shirt.

I envy men. Old men are interesting while women are old hags, if men get fat they’re cute and huggable but women? Either get a lipo or get on a treadmill. I’ve never been happy with my body, over the years I’ve gotten a little taller, my hips a little wider but that’s all. Sometimes I don’t even bother to wear a bra, that’s how huge my breast are. I’m not Sansa, my face doesn’t inspire poems, if anything it inspires fear. I’m the below average girl with the famous last name, the beautiful sister and the mother who will never let me forget those facts. If you get pass the looks I’m good at sex, I’m not bragging. It is known. I made it my mission to piss off any prissy little bitch who called me names. _Horseface? It’s funny since your boyfriend just texted me that he wants to see me tonight._ I dumped them after they got too clingy, I’ve never felt anything for anyone other than Smalls. Well… Gendry doesn’t count. He’s just. I don’t know, he’s different. He’s also completely naked in front of me.

“Like what you see?”— He smirks.

Write down the date Ladies and Gents: Arya Stark is speechless.

His tongue, fingers and penis have been inside me yet somehow we’ve never been naked. A crypt and a bathroom stall doesn’t exactly give you a lot of freedom. He doesn’t mind it and I don’t turn away. Gendry Waters’s body is something worthy of admiration. Michelangelo's David? Pffff,  that dude has love handles. Gendry has that torso / waist / hip ratio men kill themselves at the gym for, the V cut on his lower abs that make women drool and a penis that quite frankly looks hurtful.

“That was not inside me!” I blurt out, I know; not exactly filthy sexy talk. “I mean, I don’t hurt, down… there” As to prove the point I jump up and down and squat. Bear with me, I’m drunk.

“Uhm… do you want it to hurt?”—Gendry says taking a step back and rubbing the back of his head in confusion. Definitely not filthy sexy talk.

“No, it’s just that Smalls is big as well and it takes time for me to you know. Get comfortable for me to _adjust_ to him” Gendry frowns and in half a second he’s back, the Gendry from the bathroom back at the restaurant. The one who fucked me to oblivion 10 feet from my entire family.

“Three things Arya…”—He says walking over to me, completely comfortable being naked. “First: Smalls seized to exist the moment I laid my eyes on you. Second: It provably hurts when you sleep with him because he doesn’t get you wet enough. I on the other hand get you drenched.” I gasp as he rams his hand up my dress, immediately finding my cunt more than ready for him. I’m a foregone conclusion with him and I hate him. I try to at least save a small part of my free will. _Fat chance…_

“You said three things, what’s the third?”

“Strip!” He says managing to do exactly that with his stare. He casually walks by me and goes inside the shower.

I do as told, his constant commands as if I was his personal sex slave piss me yet get me off like nothing has ever had. No man, no drug, nothing. I leave my panties and dress on the floor, the only two items of clothing on me. I also make the time to take off my earrings and leave them safely inside the sink drawer. Robb gave me those. I go inside the shower as well. He’s washing his hair but turns to look at me, a look of annoyance if I ever saw one.

“I thought I told you to strip Arya”

“I’m naked you Stupid Bull” Apparently I’m out of clothes and insults.

“I told you to strip. As in: make bare or clear. To remove clothing, accessories or possessions. This?”—He says yanking my hand forward, gesturing to my new engagement ring “This doesn’t belong here, it doesn’t belong in your hand to begin with”— The ring is not properly fitted so he takes it out easily, throwing over the shower.

“For fucks sake!” I yell. Diamonds don’t break right?

“And stop covering your body. It’s been a while but I pretty much know it on a first name basis.”—

“I’m not that drunk to forget that you in fact haven’t seen me naked till now. No, forget what I just said; I _am_ drunk. I have to be drunk to be here with you since you are obviously a grade A Asshole!”

“You know I forgot how much a pain in the ass you are”—He says glowering at me and turning us around. This time I’m under the shower, the heat making me numb, making me sway and reminding me how much I drank tonight. I close my eyes, the waters feels good pouring over my skin, Gendry’s hands feel even better.

“Of course I know your body”—He mutters from behind me, his hands laddered in foam as he scrubs me with a sponge.

“I know that you got this little scar?”—He says pulling my hair to the side, gently kissing the back of my ear “You got this in one of the famous standoffs with your sister Sansa. She threw one of your soccer boots and you weren’t fast enough”—

“How do you…”

“This one?”—He cuts me off, this time kissing my left shoulder “This one is your favorite because this from when your dad brought your wolves home and Nymeria bit you but I prefer these”—He grabs my hands, ten kisses for ten fingers. “You got burned really bad when one day you decided to drop out of school and go help your dad at the mines. It’s adorable to imagine a eleven year old girl think she could handle welding equipment”—He goes on and on. Washing me, kissing me, telling each story as if he lived them. How I fractured my leg in a spectacular way trying to break Bran’s fall from a tree, another bite; on my ass cheek as I tried to scold Rickon and Shaggydog came after me. The scar on my chin from when I tried to skate like Theon and Robb and the faint but embarrassing scar that surrounds my ankle. Jon took me hunting and I stepped on my own trap.

“This one you hate…”— Gendry says in a low tone, the closest he can come to a whisper with his deep voice. “You got this one when you were seven but it stopped bothering you when you were thirteen”—He’s kneeling in front of me, kissing my lower stomach. That was a bad one. I was running with scissor, I can’t even remember what I was doing but the thing is I fell forward and landed right over the scissors. Although it wasn’t serious, it was messy and I lost a lot of blood. You have to remember I was a kid so although the doctors said I only needed stitches; I was positively sure I damaged my entire reproductive organs, left barren and was never going to have children in my life. I know right? It’s me, I hate babies! But if something my Mother ever said that was true was; _“Forbid Arya Stark something and it will become her heart’s desire”_. We were in the hospital just a couple of hours but I remember a woman complaining about her C-section scar, it was as the same level as my stiches so naturally I assumed I was never getting pregnant. I was finally assured that that wasn’t the case when I got my period, Mom took me to the gynecologist who assured me I could have kids as long as I was over eighteen and married to a nice young man. Like Smalls…

“I never told anyone that” I whisper, looking down to his clear blue eyes. You can’t get more intimate than how we are now. It’s not the nakedness nor the proximity, it’s the memories. “How do you know that?...”

Gendry looks up at me for a whole minute or two then stands up towering over me, he turns me around to rinse me off and then finishes washing himself. It feels like forever when he finally speaks. He turns the shower off.

“Because you told me. I was the one who found you years ago after your father’s death. I was the one who brought you back home”—He gives me a quick kiss, chaste if compared to the others and leaves me alone in the shower. I thank him for it, I don’t like when people see me cry.

 


	6. The Long and Winding Road

**  
**

 

** 3 years ago: **

 

Silence…

 

…

…

…

“Rickon? Go get cleaned up, the guests are already arriving”—

“I don’t want to, I’m fine just as I am!”—

“Bran?”— He nods.

“C’mon Rickon, we can squeeze a quick walk with the wolves, this is going to take a while”—

“Who are all these people? Why are they even here? Why isn’t Arya talking?”—Rickon mutters as Bran takes him to his room.

“Arya?...”--- Robb sighs. He comes closer but doesn’t touch me, I’m like a wild animal watched through a magnifying glass. I don’t need his comfort, you need to actually feel something to get comforted. I feel nothing. “Did you help her get dressed?” Silence… “In a way this will be better for her, kind of going back to the routine, getting dressed up. Socializing”—I say nothing but look at him. His eyes are blue, mine are grey but both are red and swollen. We’re trying to hold on. At least he his. I gave up.

We are the pillars of a very cracked foundation.

Rickon is too little to grasp the enormity of it all and I envy him for it, Bran on the other hand wasn’t untouched, acting more like a parent than a big brother to him but he doesn’t say anything, he understands. Jon and Theon are on their way. They can’t do anything but call every five minutes so it’s just Robb and me. I hear the sounds of heels hitting the floor. Oh, yeah. It’s Rob, me and _her_.

Clink, clink, clink…

Was Winterfell always this big? This hallow?...

“Most of the guests are here. We should start the ceremony. Where is your sister?”— Catelyn’s question is aimed at me but it’s Robb who answers. I continue to look through the large window glass. Black cars, black clothes, snow. People are looking in as much as I’m looking out.

“She’s upstairs, she’ll be down anytime now. She just needs her space as we all do mother”—Robb says placating. _Lash out_ ; I think. _Don’t become Dad!_ Nothing.

“Arya can you at least take a breath mint? I can smell the scotch on you. God knows you don’t have time to change your clothes”—Silence. I focus instead on Sansa. She’s already outside of her bedroom, I heard the door six minutes ago, she just can’t seem to get herself to come down. “Have you figured out who the thirds speaker is going to be?”---

“Benjen coming down with Jon, he’s the only sibling left. It’s his right to speak at his brother’s funeral. If he doesn’t make it on time Greatjon or Jory will fill in the blanks”—

“I think Petyr should do it. He knew Eddard for as long as I did really and he was such a good friend these past few months”—She says as an afterthought casually looking at her watch. Silence. Robb turns around, our eyes lock again. _Lash out_ ; I think. _Don’t become Dad!_ Nothing. I can see him mentally count to ten, he is the head of the family now, he needs to keep his cool. He looks at my hand, he wants to hold it. More for his comfort than mine but neither of us move, I continue to nurse my drink in my hand, a heavy glass tumbler filled with liquid Ambar. Mom prattles on about the Chairman of this, senior partner at that. Who cares? Flowers aren’t going to bring Dad back. Where were they when he needed their help? Finally I hear steps on the stairwell.

“Sansa a pant suit? That’s hardly appropriate!”—Catelyn scolds Sansa as if she wore the wrong pair of shoes to a dance, she doesn’t even notice that she flinches back and doesn’t let her touch her. I turn around, our eyes meet. Her eyes are blue, mine are grey but both are red, mine swollen from tears, her from fists. There are no pretenses here. We both gave up. I start to walk over to her.

My steps are mechanical, my touch is clinical. Maybe that’s why I’m the only one Sansa allows to make contact with her. For the past week it’s been the same; Bran’s not the only one playing parenthood. Today I got extra early, made sure I learned how to master makeup tutorials from YouTube so I could cover all the bruises. I pulled out the pant suit because it had the most coverage and put her hair into a loose side braid. Loose so her head won’t hurt since it’s so tender from the beating and the braid helps cover up the bald spots.

“What are they doing here?”—Robb spits barely audible.

“Oh, I invited them. It’s what’s expected of us”—Catelyn says three blond heads exit a limousine. The father, the daughter and the grandson.

“No… No… No… No…”—Sansa wails, becoming more frantic as Catelyn reaches out to her grabbing by the wrist, preventing her from going upstairs. She’s going into another one of her panic attack.

“Get ahold of your yourself Sansa, this isn’t very ladylike of you. Let’s go outside”—

“Mother leave her alone!”—Robb says, both us walking closer but I react faster. Catelyn shakes Sansa with violence and raises her hand. There are two blows, only one from her.

She falls on the floor, blood.

“You lay your hands on Sansa or any other of us and you’re dead, you hear me?”

“ARYA!”— I hear Robb. It’s strange, this is like a dream. I don’t even remember hitting Mom with the glass tumbler I was holding. Right in the head… It felt good.

“Rickon, Brandon, Sansa, Jon, Robb and me… say it.”

“I… I…”—I’m beginning to feel again. I enjoy the fear in her eyes.

“SAY IT!” I yell, it also feels good to talk again.

“I’ll never hit any of you again…”—I smile, that felt good but the feeling disappears when I turn around and see Sansa, she’s rolled up in a ball, fear in her eyes, this time directed at me.

I’m sick of this shit. At least I can fix something, I can fix Sansa. I can’t do anything for Mom, I sure as hell can’t do anything for Dad and I’m a lost cause. I call Hot Pie, who very discretely help me put Sansa on the back of Robb’s car. He drives. I’m silent again. It was HP’s idea a while ago to check Sansa in with my hold sponsor Syrio so that’s what we do. She was never a wolf, she was too delicate for that. She was more of a little bird, who is now broken and needs some patching up. I can’t do that for her, other people will.

I missed Dad’s funeral, it’s already nightfall. I just sit next to Sansa and look at her, she’s asleep. We can fill a pharmacy with how doped up we are.

“You’re leaving aren’t you?”—I turn around and I can’t help but smile. Jon Snow in his officer uniform. I’m proud but also silent. He walks in, closing the door behind him. HP’s snoring can be heard from the hall. He sits on the other side of the bed. “Violence is never the answer Arya…”—He says stroking Sansa’s hand. “But everything’s so fucked up that I don’t even know where to begin”—

“We take care of the pack” I say gesturing towards Sansa “Bran, Rick, even Theon, you’ll look after Robb right?”

“And who’s going to look after you? You’re a kid, legally I can make do what I want”—

“No you can’t” I smile and before we know it we’re both crying. He hugs me and doesn’t want to let me go but I need to go, this isn’t my place anymore. One last kiss, one last embrace and I’m gone. Jaqen already waiting for me outside of the clinic.

 

**Present Day…..**

 

I’m back at the hotel suite, sitting on the floor with a wet towel wrapped around me. Somewhere, outside the door is Gendry Waters. God my head hurts! From crying, from thinking, drinking, you name it. I have to get out, it’s not like I can climb out of a window. This is possibly my worst night ever! I finally open the door and Gendry is just sitting there. He’s not reading, the tv is off, he’s just sitting there on the edge of the bed waiting for me. How long was I in there? Does this mean he still wants to sleep with me? He’s barefoot, shirtless with worn-out pajama pants. I can’t keep my eyes off of him.

“You ok?”—

“Weird night” I reply. We’re more doers than talkers I guess. He frowns.

“Here…”—He says going over to an old duffel bag on the floor, he tosses a t-shirt at me “You’ll be more comfortable than putting your dress back on” _Oh; he still wants me to stay?_ He turns around, I take it it’s my cue to put in on which I do, although it reaches past down my knees I still feel naked. I don’t have my bra on and I consider going to the bathroom to get my panties although they’re pretty much ruined, Gendry made sure of that. He turns around and there’s that smirk again.

“If I hadn’t seen you with a dress before I’d be pretty sure I’d only preferred you with my clothes on. Hop on the bed and find us a movie to watch. I’ll be back in a minute”— He says walking out of the bedroom.

I jump on the bed which is massive, sliding under the covers both for coverage and comfort. I have always owned big beds. Growing up I had a huge one back home because I’m an active sleeper, I need space for my sleep induced acrobatics. Moving in with Smalls is a natural explanation because of his size. He’s an active sleeper as well, try getting smacked in the face by a giant in the middle of the night. I flip through the channels, there’s really nothing on. I consider getting up to see where Gendry went but he back in, tray filled with food on his hands.

“I didn’t see you eat back at the party”—He explains as he plops down next to me, his back to the bed-frame, lean legs across the mattress. It’s a simple meal, almost like breakfast for dinner. There’s pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast complete with orange juice and coffee with cream.

“You have penthouse room service and you ordered breakfast?” I ask amused.

 “If you want something different I can call them, I just thought you’d appreciate a homemade meal”—

“Wait up; you cooked this?” He shrugs, three bacon strips already in his mouth.

“I’m in hotels a lot. Not that I always stay in the penthouse but I at least pay for something with a kitchen. After a while take out and buffets get old”—

“Most penthouses have their personal chef”

“I like to cook”—He says as a matter of fact and we both eat in silence. I really is good and I’m grateful, I wasn’t aware at how hungry I was but the anxiety comes back as I see that my plate is running out of food. We’re going to have to talk eventually so eating what’s left I take my coffee and mimic his postured looking idly at the tv, the late late-night news is on.

“What do you do? I mean, for a living” I ask, at least trying to know something about him.

“I’m a petroleum engineer, that’s how I met Robb; in school”— _Of course_ ; I mutter. Dumb question, I already know they were roommates back in Kings Landing. I guess he finished after Robb had to drop out to come back home when Dad died. “I work as a freelancer so that’s why I move a lot”—

“So no family?”

“Never knew my Dad, my Mom died when I was little. I had a sister but she died as well… you really don’t remember anything do you? I mean, I understand why but I guess, I don’t know. I hoped that you’d at least had a vague idea”—He says rubbing the back of his head, a gesture that by now I can point as a pet peeve of his.

I sigh and get off the bed. “Listen Gendry, whatever happened between us? I’m sorry, ok. Whatever the hell I did; I did under the wrong head-space. I was messed up back then. So this?...” I say gesturing back an fort at us “You chasing after me? It has to stop. I don’t even remember being with you to begin with” noise from the TV interrupts us.

 _‘And now with a bit of celebrity news local style. Guess who finally decided to pop the question? After years of dating; Jon Umber asked his girlfriend Arya Stark for her hand in marriage. The socialite just turned eighteen and he of course is the son of our Towns Major Jon Umber Senior who is said to be ecstatic with the union. The couple is said to be still celebrating the news and according the bride to-be Mother’s Catelyn Stark expect nuptials sooner rather than later after such a long courtship…’_ Gendry turns the tv off. Silence fills the room.

“It was the first time we were _together_ you know…I would never take advantage of you”—

“Oh…” I really have nothing to say.

“C’mon here”—Gendry says scooting down the bed to sit on the edge. He takes my hand in his. I let him, it’s reassuring and familiar. He starts to talk and I know I’m finally going to learn about our past together.

“I guess I’ve always known you without _knowing_ you. Robb’s family is his life so back when we were in college I got the complete lowdown after he finished his weekly phone call”—I smile. Every Sunday someone in the family got the call and was expected to relay a complete account on every Stark. “Anyway… Robb’s a great guy, we became good friends instantly, I felt for the guy when your dad died. I remember I tried to help him as much as I could so he wouldn’t drop out but eventually he had to leave. We kept in touch after that as much as we could but it wasn’t easy, we both had our fair share of responsibilities. That’s we’re you come in. You really don’t remember my sister? A girl called Bella?”—I turn my head “Robb told me that his little sister had gone AWOL after your Dad’s funeral, he was pretty torn out about it and asked me to keep my eyes open just in case I heard anything”—

“Did you… where you into the scene” _Were you an addict?_ Is what I really want to ask, maybe trying to see if that is why I know him.

“I have my demons but I don’t ruin my body by touching any of that shit”—Gendry spats, definitely not a sugar coater. “My sister on the other hand? Couldn’t get enough. I guess that was what bonded us closer, Robb and I? Two little sisters going off on the wrong end… Bella went missing as well, not a strange occurrence but I was worried since she always came back, crashed with me a few days, asked me for some money. So I started making the rounds, asking if someone had seen her. Turns out she was shacking up with some dealer working the streets for him. I went over the house. Some posh place inside the keep and you know what? She wasn’t really living with him, he would just use her and throw her back to the street!”—Gendry was getting mad, he stood up and started to pace around the room. “I followed her back to the house, Bella was a sneaky one and I didn’t want to freak her out and make her disappear again so when I knock at the door you answered the door. Skinny thing, grey eyes? Robb had enough pictures of you back at the dorm to recognize you! And that’s when I lost it, you were a kid! What? Fifteen? Sixteen? I mean I knew Bella was fucked up but to see a child inside the world? Living with a grown man and do nothing?!”—I don’t say anything. My initial response to defend Jaqen is gone. Syrio explained to me that with my low self-esteem along with the grief I was experimenting made me easy picking. It took me a while to acknowledge that what I thought was great sex, someone who loved me and free drugs was Jaqen using me. He’d probably done it thousands of times.

“I went inside and beat the shit out of the fucker. He didn’t even try to deny it, saying you went on your own free will and that you wanted to stay with him. He said a whole bunch of other shit but I didn’t care, I smashed his teeth in and took you with me back to my place. Bella was freaking out saying that people wouldn’t want to work with her anymore but I was focused on you so I gave her an ultimatum, to get her shit together or stay away for good.”—

“So what happened?” I whisper. He said _‘I had a sister but she died as well…’_

“I got the call a couple of days after. The police found her overdosed in Flea Bottom”—

“I’m so sorry…” I say with tears I didn’t know were in my eyes. He looks at me and his shoulders slump a bit, he takes my hand and steers us back to bed snuggling over the covers. My back to his front, his arms encasing me making me feel safe and his voice softening the blow of his words.

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault. She chose that life… anyways I ended up with you in my hands. I didn’t call the cops because I didn’t want them involved, the last thing you and I needed was our names in a police report and I also didn’t call Robb right away. No brother needs to see his little sister that way”—I freeze but Gendry squeezes me back into him. “It was bad, there was a lot of puking, trashing and escaping involved so I had to quit work for a while”—

“How long was I there?”

“Three weeks tops, almost a month”—

“Jesus how come I don’t remember any of it?”

“You were pretty strung out Arya. High on God’s knows what, malnourished, I had to force feed you every day. Try explaining bite marks all over my arms to the grocery store lady”—

“Oh Gods” I try to bury my head in the matters. How can I be proud of that? I turn around in his arms “Gendry again I am so, so sorry about all of it. You didn’t have to do it and I guess I’m alive because of you” He chuckles somehow finding humor in all of it.

“It’s not like I was going to leave you there”—He shrugs playing with a lock of my hair “I did it for Robb and besides, it had its perks. There were bad days but there were also good days. Sometimes I used to sneak you over the bay and we’d see the ships come and go, you’d tell me all about the famous Jon Snow who was in the navy and how you were going to sail the seven kingdoms together. You stripping randomly at the house because you wanted to feel comfortable was also a plus”—

“OH. MY. GOD” He just laughs at me.

“Hey the shame goes both ways. You were a kid and I was the certified rapist definitely liking what I saw, don’t even get me started the nights you wanted more… Superman’s will has nothing on me”—

“Gendry, I’ll probably won’t say anything but _‘thank you’_ to you till the day I die but I’m with Smalls now, this was a mistake” I try to get out of his arms but not only is it impossible but he also completely ignores me.

“I waited for at least the shaking to be gone to get you back home, the look on Robb’s face as he saw you assured me that I made the right decision of cleaning you up a bit before coming back North. I left, you were with your family and I needed to grieve my sister, go back to work but I always kept tabs on you. I may not approve of it, I may not accept it but I understand why people do drugs. We didn’t have a good childhood, that was Bella’s way of coping, like she was always trying to reach for something that never came. I remember Robb telling me all the problems going around with you with your parents before your dad died.”—

“Why are you here Gendry? What do you want with me?” _God I love his eyes…_ he holds my face with one hand why the other holds me tight against him.

“Because I fell in love with that little skinny, foul mouth, grey eyed girl. It was shitty circumstances; yes, but… I don’t know. I felt like I understood you and you understood me. As if our lives choices brought us together down that long and winding road… It’s clear to me that you don’t remember but you cried when I left you, most difficult thing I have ever done in my entire life leaving you that day. I promised I’d give you time to get better to come back and keep my promise”—

“What promise?”

“You made me promise that I would return and make you happy.”—Gendry says with such tenderness that my heart aches.

“What happens next?” I ask referring to Smalls and my family, a tiny part (ok, not so tinny part) asking about the sex. He answers at least the last part for me. Giving me a quick kiss on the nose and turning me around, resulting on him spooning me. He turns off the lights.

“We sleep, you’ve had enough big news for today. Good night M’lady”

And we go to sleep.

 

**…**

 

I have my first memory of my time with Gendry, or at least I think I did in some kind of dream. Blue eyes looking at me without any judgement, asking me what I wanted to do with my life.

_“I want to fight!”_

_“You want to be what? A boxer?”—_

_“I don’t know, it’s all I ever do, all that people say I do, fight”_

_“What is it that you’re fighting against?”_

_“What they think of me…”_

_“So? Own it, if something makes you happy do it. Stand by it, I’ll support you”—_

_“I’m not a simpering little lady that needs help you know, I’m quite capable”_

He smiles… I kind of remember his smile _“of course you’re are M’lady”—_

_“Don’t call me M’lady!”_

_“As you wish M’lady”—_

I wake up to a pitch dark room, I don’t know what hour it is but what I do know is that I’m really, really comfortable. We haven’t even moved from how we feel asleep. Gendry’s face is buried in my neck, his breathing making me ticklish while his bicep serves as my pillow. It’s tricky trying to get out of his arms and disentangling my leg from his without waking up but I have to since I have to go to the bathroom. I’m sobered up as much as I can but I can still feel the buzz of last night as I sit on the toilet.

Nothing has changed really, I’m still engaged, I have a duty with my family. It’s only that now I know how I got back home and who saved me. God I wish I could remember those days with Gendry, I hardly even remember living with Jaqen. Maybe it’s for the best, that way it will be easier leaving the hotel in the morning.

“I was going to go look for you”—Gendry says sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes as I come out.

“I’m sorry I woke you up”

“You didn’t, it’s more of a knee jerk reaction me knowing when you’re not in bed. You used to sneak around back then, I had to be quicker.”—

“We slept in the same bed?”

“Of course we did, how else could I keep my eyes on you? Also bed damn sleep I ever had in my life! C’mon here”—He says, I comply. This time he pull me under him like a pillow.

“Really? My trashing doesn’t bug you?”

“What trashing? You’re in my arms - you’re out for the count Stark. God you smell good!”—He says diving his nose in my hair. _Interesting._ Sometimes Smalls would end up sleeping in the couch because of my sleeping habits.

We stay in a comfortable silence, my hands finding his naked back stroking him up and down. Gendry turned his head so he could find the spot under my neck that he seems to like and began to kiss me.

“Gendry what are we doing?” I practically purr as I let his hands guide my legs over his sides, I feel him hard against me as he wastes no time in grinding into me.

“What I’ve always wanted… what you’ve always wanted me to do”—He makes a quick job with my shirt, his shirt really; tossing it aside. None of us wearing any underwear so were good to go but I stop him.

“Do you have a condom?”

“Shit…”—He says getting up, frantically searching his wallet and jean pockets. “I’m sorry, I don’t have any. It’s been a while since I’ve been with someone but I’m clean”

“It’s ok… I’m clean as well and I’ve only been with Smalls for the past three years it’s just that I’ve never done it without a condom before”

“Well I can go out real quick and buy some. Shit! Back at the restaurant, we didn’t use anything!”—Gendry says alarmed but I quickly reassure him.

“I’m on the pill so you don’t have to go, I’m just kind of paranoid with protection… I liked feeling you inside me” His blue eyes bore into my soul and for the life of me I cannot fathom that I don’t remember him “Come back to bed Gendry” I say, the decision is made. At least for tonight I am his and he is mine and he didn’t waste time doing it. He had me on my back, he had me on my stomach, he had me on my hands and knees. He had me on the bed, on the wall, on the small desk by the window and on the floor after a particularly wild romp. Our mouths took turns in pleasuring each other, our teeth marking each other like wild animals, my voice hoarse from screaming and my name now a prayer engrained in his brain after every single trust. What little light the curtains let in lets us know that it’s daytime. Gendry is licking my stomach in a lazy manner as we hear the suite doorbell.

“What don’t people get about a ‘do not disturb’ sign?”—He says not stopping his ministrations. I smile, my hands in his hair.

“It’s probably room service, you did tell them to bring us lunch after you ignored breakfast”

“I was already having breakfast when they interrupted me…”—He says licking my slit from top to bottom “I can taste myself on you” The things that come out of his mouth are almost better than what he actually does with his mouth. Almost!

“Gendry… Gendry…” I’m already panting but the ringing doesn’t stop so in turn I stop him “The quicker you go and get the food, the quicker you can come back to bed”

He’s not happy and I can’t help but laugh “Fine”—He mutters like someone actually threw a punch at him.

“Pants!” I yell, he quickly runs back. Now that’s a new way to tip the service.

I hurt all over but in a good way, my body is used, not a single muscle unmoved and not a single part left unkissed. I feel numb but for the first time in a good way as if Gendry took all why worries away with his touch. Worries that come back down on me as I hear a scream.

“NO JON, DON’T!”—

I scramble out of bed, falling flat on my ass after getting my feet tangled with the sheets. I put Gendry’s shirt on and run to the living room. Gendry has a bloody mouth but he’s standing, shoulders squared against Jon whose entire demeanor scream murder. Sansa, Ygritte behind him. Hot Pie surprisingly behind Gendry.

“What do you think you’re doing?”—He growls and damn it. I knew it wouldn’t last long, the feeling of content. There’s that look again, the look of disappointment I’ve always received. “We’re going home NOW”—

“The hell she is”—Gendry says casually wiping his mouth. A dare, _hit me again_ it says.

“What are you doing here?” I say in panic mode, dreading that Smalls might walk through the door right this instant.

“What are we doing here? Arya you’ve been missing since last night! It’s 4 pm in the afternoon. I saw the look in your eyes, I thought you ran away again!”—Jon screams at me and I recoil, I deserve his anger, I deserve to feel ashamed but Gendry stands in front of me not having any of it. “You get your filthy hands off her you bastard”—

“Babe, grabs your things. I think it’s best if we leave now”—Ygritte says with a pressing tone. While Sansa who is rooted by the door finally speaks.

“I saw you last night… in the bathroom. But after you didn’t come back I started to worry. I had to tell Smalls you were back at the manor while lying to Mom that you were with Hot Pie”—

“So naturally she called me, I had to butter up the waiters from last night who told me you ran off with something very big, dark and handsome”—Hot Pie says gesturing towards Gendry with a flourish. “Sorry about Jon thou, we had to tell him. He had Robb and the police on speed dial”—

“Arya…”—Jon grits his teeth so hard I can hear it “Out of this room, in my car. NOW”— I drag Gendry back inside of the bedroom as arguments start flying on the other side of the door.

“I have to go”

“End things with Smalls Arya”—Gendry says and I’m surprise with how assured and calm he seems, sure he looks angry as hell but he’s composed. I don’t know what the etiquette of being found cheating is.

“I… it’s not that easy”—I say running around to put what on? I have no clean underwear and my dress is a mess in the bathroom floor. There’s a knock on the door, Hot Pie with a small duffel bag with a change of clothes. I thank him and close the door on his face as he knowingly eyes the bed.

“Of course it’s easy. You love me. Dump Smalls”—

“I don’t love you, it was just one night Gendry. This doesn’t change anything!” Before I know it Gendry grabs me and throws me back in bed, he looks menacing but I’m not afraid, deep down I know he would never harm me.

“You. Love. Me. End things with Smalls Arya”—His voice makes me shiver or maybe is just having him near me that makes me react like that.

“Arya? Please hurry up before Jon doesn’t something we’ll all regret”—Sansa says through the door and I get out of the bed, quickly changing. I don’t look at him but I feel Gendry walking behind me.

“Grit took Jon down, we thought it was for the best”—Sansa says explaining why she’s alone with Hot Pie. I don’t say anything just walk out of the suite. The time seems eternal waiting for the elevator to arrive.

“I feel like I’m being eaten but in a really sexy and erotic way. You are soooo stopping by my place before going back to your apartment”—HP says as I dare take a glance back. Gendry is standing at the door just like he walked out of bed, not shirt, no shoes, just his sweats, even his bust up lip make him look hot. I press my thighs together and he smirks. ‘End it’ he mouths before the elevator finally arrives.

“Shit, I forgot my ring!” I say reaching for the buttons but Hot Pie stops me.

“You think you can actually go up there and be able to walk away again?”—

 _No..._ Shame… Pure shame washes over me. After years of being clean I’m addicted again.

“Then forget the ring. We’ll figure something out”—Sansa says as we head out the elevator and the hotel.

I. FUCKED. UP


	7. The Wedding Planner

 

 

“Arya?...”—

“Uh?”

“I asked you if you were up for it”--

“Yeah sure, whatever” I reply to Sansa not knowing what the hell I just agreed to.

I’ve been like this all week, my body present but my mind far away, up inside a penthouse with a man so sinful you go through all of Dante’s layers of hell just by looking at him.

I’m in my designated spot again; the black sheep of the family. I haven’t seen my two baby brothers since the engagement party since I don’t want to see Mommy Dearest; I already look myself at the mirror every day, I don’t have to have an example of what a cheating whore looks like. Jon refuses to speak to me, this I know via text message from Ygritte; she does however thank me for the angry sex... TMI. Sansa is going for her classic ‘everything is fine / joker smile’ act while Hot Pie, who is the only one willing to talk to me; I ignore. He came to my house with the Kama Sutra book demanding I told him exactly what happened that night in the hotel. Hell I don’t even know! I know the word entails a whole lot but it was mind-blowing! It was astonishing! Amazing! MULTI ORGASMIC! Ugh!

“Ok… I’ll call her tonight.”-- She says as we drive to another one of her therapy sessions with Syrio. I never go in with her but sometimes she just asks me to come with and I just hang out in the waiting room till she finishes. Sansa has improved 100 percent her whole abuse ordeal but still goes to therapy once a week, she says it keeps her focused. I on the other hand came more for myself, I’m going crazy cooped up in the apartment all by myself. I haven’t heard anything from Gendry and the whole engagement thing is still something I’m trying to ignore. I don’t start my classes till fall so that leaves me a lot of time to spend with Smalls who since my birthday has become the world’s best boyfriend. Some would find that reassuring, me? I feel the knife twisting deeper.

“Good evening Miss Stark… Arya”— The receptionist says. Her I’ve known forever.

“How come my sister is Miss Stark and I’m just plain old Arya?” I smirk already lounging in one of the many comfy sofas.

“I tend to call people on a first name basis after they’ve threatened to skin me alive”—She smirks back while Sansa rolls her eyes. Everybody here knows my past and I always wasn’t so ‘cooperative’ in my therapy sessions. A couple of minutes later Sansa is ushered inside and I’m left alone looking through the window. It’s a gloomy day in the good old North. Cloudy, windy with a chance of rain, a cold hard one of course. I look at my phone willing it to ring. It does and I fumble with it but it’s just Smalls. I’m a little shit!

 

**Made it ok to the therapy session? SU***

**Yeah, Sans already inside AR***

**Great, text me if something comes up. I’m going to play rugby with the boys SU***

**K’… AS***

**Love U Arry SU***

 

The press has gone a bit wild with the news of our engagement. You’d think Robb was the main event but since the press and I suspect Mommy Dearest didn’t care much about Jeyne and her lack of ‘connections’; we are in the spotlight. _Power couple, Northern Royalty, what’s she gonna wear? When’s the big day?_ Ugh… the press has been harassing all of us, another of the reasons I haven’t left my house these past few days so Smalls has been shielding me from the outer world. Guilt aside is quite nice actually. Just the two of us, at home, slacking off, eating, watching tv. Kind of like when we first got together and Smalls was ‘courting me’. He’s the perfect gentleman so I’m relieved that after three days I can still pull off the hungover card enough to not get into anything physical with him. He can’t see my black soul but he can definitely see my black and blue body. I have enormous hand prints all over, purple bruises on my hips, bite marks on my ass and enough hickeys to look like a Dalmatian. I represent what you would call ‘properly fucked’ and I’ve never felt better. My lower lips still tender from the strenuous assault, my scalp red from the constant hair pulling and my lips still bruised all from _him_. Gendry Waters is a beast and I would gladly give myself to him again. I can’t resist him, _he knows_ I can’t resist him. That night inside the hotel room has been on a constant loop in my mind.

_…_

_“Gendry… stop…”_

_“Uhmmm….”--_

_“Gen… Gendry stop…”_

_“You don’t want me to stop”—He mumbles nibbling my neck._

_“Bastard!”_

_He has me pinned to the wall. I can’t see. I don’t know if it’s the steam from the hot water or how he clouds my mind. We’re back inside the shower, initially I came alone but Gendry followed me back in a matter of seconds, devouring me like it was years since the last time he touched me. I can feel the tip of his cock pressing my entrance but I need a break, I’m spent. The man is a machine._

_“Gendry if I come again I’m sure I am going to die”_

_“I’ll make it slow Arya… making it last longer, give you more time here on earth”—_

_“How magnanimous of you Waters”_

_“Anything for M’Lady… now shut up”—Or rather he shuts me up, hoisting me up and filling my mouth with his tongue. I’m being honest when I tell you I’m spent. The man has made me cum more in one night that I have the past five years! No wonder the call orgasms ‘the sweet slow death’. I go for diversion. I take his cock in my hand and start to stroke him, teasing him as he growls._

_“Arya…”—He says making all the hair in my body stand up. He’s as greedy as I am, he wants to be inside me. I can create a lop hole._

_“I want to do something” I say gesturing him to put me down, giving Gendry a sweet little kiss on the lips, something I’ve notice gets him going on more than when we clash our mouths for dominance. My two feet are on the ground but I go lower, down to my knees looking up. Gendry already has his eyes closed as I continue to stroke him, my face leveled with his impressive length._

_I never been a fan of going down on a guy, it really is a power trip having them completely at your mercy but other than that? Let’s be honest; men are gross, poorly favored in the hygiene department but Gendry? There are men and then there’s men. Groomed but not shaved off, musky; natural not cologne. He’s pure testosterone and I can totally understand all those animal documentaries were they show how females fight for the head of the pack. I start to lick him over the sides, massaging his balls. I can’t take him in my mouth in one go, he’s too big so I do the best I can to get him worked up. His hands find the back of my head massaging me while I focus on his tip, precum glistening starting to pore out. If I do this right and quickly enough he’ll be out for the count and I’ll be able to rest for a while._

_I take him in my mouth, making sure I match my breathing with my strokes, my hands never idle as my tongue changes position letting him slide into my mouth._

_“Fuck… Arya…”—He shouts. I’m doing it right. I go faster as he clutches my head. In – out. In – out. His eyes wide open watching me, watching himself as he fucks my mouth. My hands focus on his balls, my fingers in that little spot right behind them that makes men go crazy but he’s holding back so I bare my teeth a little. He loses it. The first squirt goes right through me, I swallow on instinct. But the second lands on my chin as he pushes me away from him, hoist me up again and impales me right through. I can feel him vibrating, emptying himself inside me but he still keeps on fucking me. In – out. In – out. I’m terribly wet and it isn’t from the shower.  “I fucking love having me in your mouth”-- I told you he’s greedy like me, he kisses me. Our spit and his cum a sweet elixir in my mouth. He pinches my clit making me scream has he pounds into me the last of his release. “Lean on the wall, don’t fall!”—He says getting out of the shower. How the hell can he walk? Beats me. He can do whatever he wants with me from now on. My muscles don’t work._

_He comes back and lifts me up but doesn’t go back to the bed. The hot tub is our destination as he goes inside still carrying me like a child, splashing water all over the floor as he gets in settling me in front of him in his lap. He starts cleaning me with a little sponge and I just lay there against his chest. Heaven…_

_“How can you even?...” I don’t know if I said it or if I thought it but I definitely know that he’s hard already against my back._

_“Only for you Arya, only for you…”—He pounces at me yet again._

_…._

 

“I never thought I’d see the day Arya Stark would blush. Being engaged agrees with you child”—I’m pulled out of my daydreams by Syrio’s voice. Sansa stands next to him giving him a pointing look but he remains looking at me with that same sardonic smile I’ve always wanted to smack out of his face.

“I suppose so…” I say clearing my voice.

“Sansa dear, why don’t you go and schedule your next appointment while I have a quick word with your sister”—Syrio says while Sansa quickly obeys. I wait for her to be out of earshot to finally speak.

“Out with it. Whatever you’re going to say; say it so I can leave”

“I wish for you to come next week with your sister to have a private session”—

“Why? Is she ok?” I say already on guard.

“Sansa will attend her weekly appointment, the private session is for you”—I roll my eyes. Syrio has this weird Jedi mind power that he always knows when something is wrong with you. Today I don’t welcome it.

“I’m fine, dandy even”

“Getting married is no simple feat. It requires a large set of emotions. You don’t do well with emotions”—

“And I’m not paying you to deal with them either. Goodbye Syrio”

“See you _both_ next week”—He smirks as I leave as fast as I can.

The ride home is silent. Sansa told Syrio what I did with Gendry. Sansa knows I know. I know Sansa hates it when I’m mad at her. Silence. We arrive as fast as we can to my apartment. She can’t take it anymore, she breaks when we’re inside the elevator.

“I’m not good internalizing things Arya, I need to talk them out or I get them all twisted up”—

“Well I’m glad that works for ya…”

“I think it would be good for you as well, to speak with Syrio. He can help you fix things through”—

“Everything is fine Sansa, stop worrying” _Stop meddling_ ; I want to say but I keep my mouth shut.

“Nothing is fine Arya… what happened in the weekend? It has repercussions”—

“Nothing happened in the weekend! Whatever is brewing in that little head of yours just leave it at that. Are we clear?” Sansa finches, fuck. I hate when she does that. I hate it when she does that because of me. I can’t bare the look on her face. I open the door.

“Clear on what?”—

“Robb!” I yell running to the kitchen where he’s standing.

“There’s my girls!”—He says hoisting me up in his arms while walking back and hugging Sansa, the three of us in a big hug.

“I thought you weren’t coming back till Friday and oh my God Robb, you smell”—Sansa says as we both push him away. He’s covered in mud from head to toe.

“Something came up and we had to cut the honeymoon short.”—

“Is everything ok? Jeyne? The company?”— Sansa and I get closer to each other, our previous conversation forgotten as we hold hands. The years haven’t exactly made us optimists.

“Everything is fine, I promise but I do need you both back at the Manor tonight. We’re having a family dinner”—

“Great…” I mutter, just what I needed. I head to the kitchen were Smalls is fixing up a couple of sandwiches. “Hey, what’s with all the mud?” I ask.

“Hi Arry”—He says giving me a kiss “I told you I was going to play rugby with some friends when Robb called me telling me he arrived back so I asked him to play with us, brilliant game by the way… We stopped by so I could get changed and head back to the manor, you know, save time. You girls are already ready so I’m going to take a quick shower, we’ll stop by the hotel and then we’ll head back. Robb has some clothes there as well”—

“What hotel?”

“Where I’m staying. It’s in Wintertown. I’m sure you know which one it is.”—Gendry’s voice almost makes me faint. Almost. Well I do have to sit down in a kitchen stool when I finally turn around.

Sansa gasps as he strolls into the living room shirtless. I know she can appreciate the male form but her gasp is for the state that his body is in. He has nail marks all over his torso has if a wildcat got a hold of him, two hickeys on each side of that delicious V cut on his lower abs, a clear bite mark in his neck. I remember that one, that one I imprinted on him back at the restaurant. I also remember why he has a split lip. Jon… Sansa looks like a fish out of water and eyes me with a look that says _‘did you do that?!’_

“Dude we’re not playing skins versus shirts. Put your clothes back on, my sisters are proper ladies”—Robb says punching his arm all bromance.

“I’ll do it for Sansa; she’s a lady… Arya is positively not”—He says looking straight into my eyes. Shit. Shit. Shit. Everyone laughs but I’m sweating buckets. Casually playing rugby with my fiancé? I shoot daggers at him but he ignores me starting up a conversation with Sansa. What kind of game is he playing?

Smalls is quick and we leave doing the rounds. We stop by Gendry’s hotel but I prefer to wait in the car; it would be literally going back to the scene of the crime although… _I wonder if he stayed in the penthouse._ Back at the Manor I get a feeling of dread as we park the car. First of all Jon’s pickup is here, that’s just perfect and second; Smalls and I share the same look of puzzlement, his parent are also here. We go inside.

If I wasn’t about to go into cardiac arrest I would actually enjoy the evening. Regardless of whose here; the house is filled with people, Dad loved that. He said it brought spirit and energy to the house. Baelish and Mommy Dearest are present; I can’t do anything about that, they live here. Bran has some friends over, Old Man Reed’s kids if I’m correct, Rickon is glued to Gendry and Ygritte is trying to put as much distance between him and Jon as possible. Robb and Jeyne are still in their own private marital bubble while Sansa is chatting up Smalls’s parents. Theon is also here but he’s upstairs, passed out I think. I say nothing, dinner came and went with me barely touching my food. I don’t even lift my head. Blue eyes reach me every time.

“We’ll we have an announcement to make…”—Robb says as dessert is being cleared from the table. “Jeyne and I are going to have a baby”—The room erupts in cheers and well wishes.

“Someone shouldn’t have worn white to the wedding”—Catelyn mutters and I clinch my fists. No one heard her and I can’t draw attention to me, not when Gendry is here.

“Congratulation my Boy. I’m sure Ned would be proud”—Greatjon says patting Robb in the back and standing up, he clinks his glass for attention. “I also have some news of my own that I wanted to share with you all”—I look at Smalls, he’s as clueless as I am.

“Actually Robb your news come at a perfect time. I remember when you were all little runts giving Ned and I headaches and look at you now; all grown up. You’re having a baby, Jon and Arya are getting married and well, I’m not getting any younger.”

“Dad, is everything ok?”—Smalls says standing up next to me, I take his hand. Gendry is looking at me like a hawk.

“Never been better in my life son. All these changes have got me thinking. Eddard? May the Old Gods have his soul in peace, got taken from us real early, I’m still here and all I do is work.”—

“Dare I say you had an epiphany Jon?”—Baelish asks with interest.

“As a matter of fact I did Littlefinger”—we all snicker, Greatjon doesn’t like Baelish. “After a good time pondering by myself, talking with my advisors and hearing what the missus had to say I’ve decided to step down as Major of Winterfell”—

“Oh my God Jon, that is a very huge decision”—Catelyn says, for the life of her not comprehending why someone would chose to concede a position of power.

“Yes but it for the best, I’d like to spend some time home, not worry so much and relax”—

“But what about the campaign for reelection? It’s right around the corner”—it’s Smalls turn to ask.

“Actually that’s where you come in son, I want you to run in my place”—

“WHAT?!”—Well that certainty got me to forget Gendry at least for a while.

“Are you crazy Dad? I can’t run for Major!”—

“Of course you can, you’ve been by my side for the last three terms, you know the works”—

“Yes, but as a simple campaign aid. Not as an actual candidate!”—

“Darling you’ve been groomed for the position, with your impending nuptials we think it’s the perfect time”—Smalls’s mother says and I start to sweat again. Thankfully Smalls is here to speak for me.

“What does me marrying have to do with anything?”—

“You’re young, you’re popular and you have a beautiful woman by your side who has an equal strong family name behind her. You’re a campaign manager’s dream”—Baelish says as if I could hate him even more. I stand up.

“I’m sorry but aren’t you all jumping the gun a bit?”

“He graduated top of his class with a degree on political science, he’s ready!”—Greatjon says as I turn towards Smalls.

“Is this what you want?” I’m fucking angry, everyone is listening to us, Gendry is listening to us. Smalls seems unsure “I don’t know… I mean, I know I wanted to dip my hands in the family business at some point but running for Major? That’s kind of a big step. What do you think Ar?”—

“I’m floored as you are” I say with honesty.

“You say yes, that’s what you do. Oh Greatjon this is really truly marvelous news. This way we can have the wedding in exactly two months”—Catelyn says jumping up and down.

“I'm sorry; what?!”— Most of the people present know my moods, the temperature drops a notch. Smalls stands in front of me, Bran discretely takes my cutlery away.

“You have a good chance of winning if you run, you’re a given if you’re married. If you marry before the campaign starts you can exploit the whole newlyweds angle”—Greatjon says as he where talking about baseball stats.

“So you want me to marry your son for political gain?”

“Well, it did start that way and now look at you, all in love!”—He says while I feel slapped.

“Please excuse me” I mutter taking deeps breaths. Blue eyes beating into my skull as I walk away to the gardens.  _Champagne,_ _Champagne_ ; my mother’s joy the last thing I hear before I reach outside.

_Two months? I’m getting married in two months? This cannot be happening!_

“I want to take care of the wedding!”—Baelish startles me with his slimy voice.

“Oh my God would you just give me five minutes alone before you bask in my misery?”

“Full power, catering, music, flowers, the whole organization. With the publicity that media will give it my company will have great exposure”—

“So not only am I getting a quickie wedding but a tacky and tasteless one? Go fuck yourself Baelish! You’re not leaching a dime out of me”

“You think I don’t know we’re you disappeared to the night of your birthday?”—I freeze. He smiles.

“Oh yes, you think no one saw you leave? That I’m stupid enough like your mother to believe that the day after you were ‘sleeping the alcohol off’? I think I’ll ask; Gendry is his name right? Yes, Gendry. I think I’ll ask Gendry how it feels to have your lover announce her wedding date right in front of him”—

“He was a quick fuck, he means nothing…” I square off. Dancing with Baelish is dangerous, my Dad never even tried to do it.

“You can’t bear to look him in the eyes… if that doesn’t say enough what about Smalls? You care about him do you?”-- _Fuck_ “Regardless if he runs for major he would be devastated if he found out you cheated on him, the entire Umber family appalled after you break the arraigned marriage. What remains of the Stark name will finally be put to the ground”—

I. FUCKED. UP.

I. FUCKED. UP and the Littlefucker knows it. He has me, he finally has me.

At some point Petyr Baelish has managed to fuck up every member of this family except me and now the fucker is blackmailing me.

“Fine…” I say, so this is what it’s like to strike a deal with the devil.

“Excellent... I’ll cry at your wedding”—He turns and leaves with a smile on his face.

My hands are numb from the cold, I don’t know how long I stayed outside till I heard footsteps. I don’t say anything, I just let him cover me with his jacket as I start to cry like the coward I am.

“What do I do Jon? What do I do?”

“Shhhh…”—He says sitting on a bench, rocking me back and forth.

“You do your duty Arya. You marry Smalls”--


	8. Here comes your Man

**  
**

 

There’s one of those Rorschach inkblots on the wall behind the desk, it’s been there forever or at least since I’ve been coming here. It’s rather small and like everything else inside the office I’m sure its only purpose is to screw with your mind. I’ve always hated it. When I was a patient I destroyed it at least three times but when I came back for another session it was always replaced. Same frame, same inkblot.

“Why do you insist in hanging that thing up?” Syrio looks at me but says nothing, we sit facing each other in complete silence as we’ve done for almost two hours. Fifteen minutes and my time is up “It’s extremely disturbing”

“Do you still see the clown?”—He asks. A conversation he could easily look in his files since we’ve had this little discussion millions of times.

“Of course I still see the clown. It _is_ a clown! All pointy hat and evil smile. I really do think you just enjoy messing further with your patient’s heads so they keep coming and the cash stays flowing” Syrio laughs and goes to sit on his desk, quickly telling his receptionist over the intercom to schedule me another session for next week. “Why did you do that? It’s a waste of time. I really don’t have anything to talk about”

“So? Then we’ll just continue to do what we did today”—

“Look at each other and appreciate how time has made us more handsome?”

“I got two hours of silence which I always welcome, you can never hear more clearly than when nothing disturbs your ears and mind. You? At least your body seems more relaxed than when you walked through that door”—Syrio says never skipping a beat. Of course he’s right. In one month and 16 days I will officially become Mrs. Umber, the invitations are going to be shipped out this Friday. Mommy Dearest and Baelish are running the show, I have no one to talk to and Smalls is already in Manchurian Candidate mode.

“Did you know I did a dissertation on clowns?”—Syrio asks as I continue to look at the inkblot. I nod him to continue. “Clowns are the perfect example of two sides of the same coin. White / Black, sad / happy, light / darkness… Of course you still see the clown. There’s a darkness in you child, there always has been, that isn’t necessary bad.”---

“So what; me being depressed years ago is me trying to get in touch with my inner Goth?”

“The clown figure is as ancient in human history as is the figure of the whore. You can see them in all cultures; Egyptian, Native Americans, ancient Rome and medieval Europe. Both created to endure hardship for others border lining in submission yet they were the ones with the power to hold masses with their acts. You’ve balanced responsibilities for a long time and at such a young age. You can appreciate the fine balance there is between dualities. There is the whole _‘behind the mask’_ persona that you can relate to. You’ve been the rebel of the family and now the prodigal child. Set to marry off so the family can set an old debt but what happens when there’s no debt to pay off? Do you continue with the mask of happiness or slip on the mask of uncertainty of being on your own again?”—Aaaaaand there it is. Condensing what’s eating me up these past couple of weeks in the span of a two minute monologue.

“Family – Duty - Honor” I sigh

“Those are your Mother’s words”—

“So?”

“I don’t have to have a degree in psychology to know that you hate your mother”—

“It’s something that I need to do, it’s not up for discussion.”

“Joseph Grimaldi was one of the most popular English entertainers of the Regency era. He practically created the role of the clown. He died alone, being a penniless alcoholic and his most remembered quote was _'I am GRIM ALL DAY, but I make you laugh at night”_ '—

The clock struck five of clock and I stand up, my session is over “My problems where with drugs, not with alcohol. I can hold my liquor”

“And life is only one. Are you going to live it putting up a show while you wither away on the inside?”—We stand looking at each other. “Being strong doesn’t mean becoming a martyr Arya”—

“And running away doesn’t exactly mean freedom…”

 

**…**

 

I step out of the building appreciating the fact that Sansa couldn’t come today. Syrio’s practice is on the outskirts of town so I don’t have to worry about any meddling reporters, if so I don’t think they’d recognize me. I have my Arya clothes not my _‘future wife of the Town Major clothes’_. Simple jeans, converse, an old oversized hoddie from Jon under my jacket. It’s sad that I came here actually wanting to have some kind of human interaction, I still can’t face my family and Smalls has been AWOL trying to learn everything he can about the campaign. Also I got my ass out of bed with another purpose. Gendry… Well, not exactly him but my engagement ring… Ok, ok, this is totally about me wanting to see him but I really do have to get my ring back. Everyone wants to see it and since my hand is naked the few times that I go out some of the more seedy news publications have said that the engagement is off, a huge no – no in Smalls political plans. I just told him that I sent it to the jewelry store to have it resized.

Another week has passed after that horrible dinner, another day closer to the wedding. I haven’t seen Gendry but I’ve heard about him through the grapevines, he’s still in Winterfell; that I know from Robb and he’s actually managed to sneak in another invite to a rugby match with Smalls. I don’t think he’d blurt out everything to Smalls but still, I have to cut ties and do a cleanup. _Big Girl pants Arya, if you took off your pants for him you can certainly put them on to call him._ He answers on the third ring.

“Waters”—He says at short and standoffish. I flinch.

“Uhm, Gendry? This is Arya. Arya Stark”

“I know it’s you Arya, I have you phone number in my contacts”—

“Oh…” Is all I can say after a beat, I actually stopped walking, people maneuvering around me in the middle of the sidewalk. There is no warmth in his voice, not the usual husky voice trying to bribe me into his bed. No emotion whatsoever and I bite my lower lips so that I don’t cry. I clear my throat.

“Yeah, uhm, anyway. I was wondering if we could meet up real quick? I’m not going to take much of your time, I just need my engagement ring back”

“Meet me back at my hotel in ten minutes”—This time I actually have to move the phone away from me as I swallow curses. I can’t go back to that suite. I can’t. I’m not strong enough. I don’t want to be my Mother.

“Why don’t you just tell me where you are right now and we’ll meet up?”

“Because do I strike you as someone who would walk around with an engagement ring in my pocket? A ring that another man gave you? I’m many things Arya; pathetic is not one of them. The ring is back at the hotel suite”—

“Ok. I’ll meet you in ten” I say quickly ending the call. I’m a crying mess so I dash inside a little coffee shop that was nearest and lock myself in the bathroom. I hate crying! I hate that I’m crying because of Gendry. I mean what did I expect? Him gagging after me? He already slept with me and I have a fiancé, to him I must be nothing but another notch on his bedpost. He’s single, gorgeous, he can have anybody he wants so why does the coldness in his voice hurt me so much? _Big Girl pants Stark._

I compose myself the best that I can and head out again, his hotel is nearby so I get there on time. He’s still staying at the penthouse and he’s not picking up his phone so I can’t go up without his permission. ‘That’s ok, that’s Mister Waters’s girlfriend’—Says the bellboy that brought Gendry’s belongings when he changed rooms that night. Small, blonde and I’d say he was underage if not my age already. _Shit_. He obviously saw me but he doesn’t make a fuss out of it. I pull my hoodie up.

The elevator ride is quick but the minutes seem endless as I wait for him to arrive in the foyer outside of the penthouse. I sit on the floor, I looked like a crazy person pacing back and forth. Maybe I can go downstairs back to the reception desk and sweet talk the bellboy into letting me into the suite, that way I can grab the ring and avoid seeing him ever again. Fat chance. I didn’t hear the elevator doors. Gendry is standing watching me.

This is yet another side of him. He’s dressed in formal brown pants and white linen shirt rolled up to his sleeves, he has a blue tie that matches his eyes but he’s not wearing a jacket. He has a messenger bag slung around his torso that gives him a hipster vibe.

“You’ve been crying”—He says walking over sizing me up and down. I shrug not saying anything. It’s not like I can hide it. I’m an ugly crier. He slides in the keycard and doesn’t say anything in return. I walk in assuming there’s an invite. The place is exactly as I remember yet entirely different. White and pastels continue to dominate the room but it feels homier, lived in. An actual household rather than a fancy rental. Gendry goes to inside the office and powers up his computer.

“So… where’s my ring?”

“Don’t know, where you’d leave it?”— He speaks from inside the office, his voice strong enough to not yell.

“I didn’t leave it anywhere. _You_ took it off and threw it in the bathroom” I say replacing my sadness with anger. I know I was the one who brushed him off but he doesn’t have to be an asshole either.

“So? Go look in the bathroom, I don’t have any use for it so it’s not like I took it”—

_Conceited stupid ass_ ; I mutter going inside the master bedroom. The bed is unmade. Did he have another women here? I feel vomit rise in my stomach so I pass quickly to the bathroom. No candles, no steamy ambiance. Just a pristine washroom so it’s not like it’s difficult to see the huge sized ring on the floor in a corner. Gendry must have seen it every single day and didn’t pick it up. I inspect it and thank God there’s not a scratch on it, just your typical 6 carat ring (Sansa finally told me). I go back to the bedroom.

Why do I sit on the bed? Because I’m a masochist.

Why do I run my hands through the sheets? Because I’m selfish and crave what I can’t have.

Why do I grab a pillow and inhale the glorious male scent that’s spread on it? Because I’m addicted again, I’m a junkie.

““You look like shit”-- Gendry says from behind me. I don’t look back, I just continue to hug the pillow. I feel the bed dip on the other side.

“I’ve seen better days”

“I thought women glowed when they’re engaged”—

“They glow when they’re pregnant, they have nervous breakdowns when they’re engaged”

“Are you planning on having kids with him?”—The questions hangs in the air as much as it does when someone brings it up to me and Smalls. He loves kids and I know that he wants a bunch of’em. We both come from big families so he wants the same. _A beautiful disaster of a house_ ; Dad used to call it. Me? Personally I’m not only NOT a kid person but 9 months of backache, things growing in size, no alcohol and the mood swings that come with it? Sorry, motherhood isn’t something I’m looking forward to.

Silence…

“Have you been with someone else?” I say immediately regretting the words as they come out of my mouth. I have no right.

“Not the one I want to be with”—He says and thank God he can’t see my face since I’m crying again. I say nothing, a pathetic little whimper that escapes my lips the only sound as I dash out of the room and out of the penthouse.

“Arya wait!”—Gendry says running after me. I can barely see the call button from the tears that fill my eyes. Of course he has to get inside the elevator with me.

“I’m so sorry Arya, I didn’t mean to hurt you”—

“It’s ok, you really don’t have to explain anything to me. You’re your own man, I’m nothing”

“How can you say that? You mean everything to me!”—He says incasing me in the corner. He tries to hold me but I bat his hands away.

“How can you say that? I can’t even remember you! I’m with Smalls and you’re obviously with other women!”

“So I’m supposed to remain single while you let Smalls touch you? You get to sleep around and I don’t?”—

“You bastard” SLAP!

Since my engagement ring is ill fitted it dances in my finger changing positions. The diamond was facing my palm when it connected to Gendry’s cheek. It left a small cut, a small red line adorning his chiseled face.

“Now _that_ really was me trying to hurt you”— Gendry says while I officially lose it, I told you I was an ugly crier “Don’t cry Arya, I can’t fucking bare seeing you crying”—He tries to hold me but I don’t let him, we end up in a pushing match that he obviously wins. He has me up against the wall, his body flush against me. One hand has my arms captured above my head while the other pulls my face upward.

“Can’t you see I was fucking lying to you? That you’ve ruined me for other women and it’s not something that’s been going on since last week?”—He’s shouting, I’m crying. The elevator dings and opens. Gendry slams his fist on the button and up we go again. Thank God it’s the private penthouse elevator.

“I lied to you! I lied to you because I want you to drop the fucking Ice Princess act with me! You want me as much as I do! You don’t want to marry Smalls because you know that I’m the one for you!”—

“I can’t Gendry, I just can’t!”

“Like hell you will”—

Its kismet; his mouth against mine. I’m happy? I want Gendry to kiss me. I’m sad? I want Gendry to kiss me. I’m a crying mess, I can hardly speak, I am pretty sure snot is covering my mouth yet here he is; Gendry is kissing me. This time is different, more primal with the need of reassurance but there’s also the guilt. The last peek on the lips Smalls gave me this morning before he left for work. I try to pry my hands free but Gendry has a cuff grip to them. I try to push him away, kick him with my legs but he lifts me up making me straddle him. My body my worst enemy as I start to grind into him without knowing.

“I’m yours and you are mine Arya Stark! You think I’d even look at another woman let alone sleep with her? I haven’t even let housekeeping inside. The bed still smells of us”—

I don’t know how I manage to free at least one hand and push the elevator button. It does a quick stop but quickly descents down. I can’t go inside the penthouse, I can’t. I’ll hurt Smalls, I’ll be Catelyn again and Smalls will be the sad old man who waits in the living room for his wife to come home.

I start to fight again, as much as I can against this giant mass of a man. Does this thing have a camera inside? If so; either one of us can be charged for assault.

“Let’s go back to the suite. My food tastes stale, I haven’t found joy in eating since I ate your sweet little pussy”—Gendry growls before he bites my neck sending a wave all over my body. It wasn’t gentle. Tomorrow I will have a bite mark the size of Denmark.

“No…” Is the only thing I manage to say but again my body is my main adversary. The grinding has never stopped and the thin material that his pants are made of make me very much aware of how hard he his. A man in that state won’t settle for a quick kiss. There’s the ping again. The doors open. Gendry smashes the button again. UP. I say no again but my free hand is filled with his hair as I push his face towards mine so I can possess his mouth. I feel drunk with power knowing that at 2.00 plus meters in eight this man wants little old me and only me. But then again I remember this morning how I sauntered to the kitchen to find breakfast ready with a note that said _‘for Mrs. Umber’…_

“No…” I say again. It the same dance. Button, stop, DOWN.

Gendry opens his eyes but doesn’t stop kissing me. He seems to understand why I don’t want to go upstairs. Even with his lips on me I can see the smirk. He slams his fist yet again to the elevator button but this time it comes to a complete stop. He goes for the fly on my jeans.

“Gendry no, we can’t!”

“You. Have. Complete. Power. Over. Me.”—He says and his eyes aren’t blue, they aren’t black filled with arousal either. They have this purple coloring that tells me he is as much as a lost cause as I am. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want me”—

_I’m spoken for…_

_I love another…_

That is what I should have said. Instead my gut tells me that this is exactly where I belong. My silence is agreement.

He puts me down but I’m not longer fighting. Pulling my jeans off along with my underwear with ease, never taking his eyes off me, the same procedure to all the garments under his waist. I’m ready, so, so ready that as he lifts me up against the wall meets no resistance. He starts slow. In – out, in – out. Never taking his eyes off of me.

“Faster” I say. Nothing. He continues with his slow assault. In – out, in – out, it’s maddening. I try to put all my weight against the wall to at least try to push him forward but it’s worthless. He’s running the show. “Gendry…” I say, going crazy with desire.

“What do you want Arya?”—

“You... faster… harder” And he does just that but at a slow pace, slightly curving his pelvis but he has such a big member that I notice the difference immediately. “Gendry please…” This is what he wants, it’s not begging. It’s me begin truthful with myself. He doesn’t want the Ice Princess, he wants the Wolf; all fans and snare.

I stop pleading and begin to act. I want him, I want that high I get as he makes me cum. I nudged his right hand still encasing my arm for him to free me which he does. In – out, in out, barely increasing his speed. I lean against the wall and this time he lets me, he stands back a bit so my upper body has more of a leaning posture. Both my hands finally free and with a mind of their own. One goes up the other down. My right hand disappears under my hoodie as I start playing with my nipple, my left hand goes to my clit, rubbing, pitching, caressing it while Gendry watches me like I was a miracle.

“Don’t!”—He hisses putting my hand away from where we are joined. Did I tell you Gendry was selfish like me? He wants to be the only source for my pleasure. It wasn’t gradual, it was a classic 0 to a 100 acceleration. He really starts pounding into me, the decadent sound of our coupling filling the steel box, my juices dripping his legs and his balls slapping against me. My hands are his prisoners again as he kisses me into oblivion.

“I’m the only one who can make you cum am I?”—

“Seven hells” I mutter, the man as the dirtiest mouth. Trust me, I’ve know where it’s been. “Yessssss”

“You were mine the second I set my eyes on you. You may not remember me but your body does, I may have not put a finger on you back then but you knew it was going to happen. Your cunt only gets wet for me doesn’t it?”—He says pressing a hand where we’re joined. A finger picks our juices up and I die as he puts it in his mouth. “Taste us”—He says doing it for a second time but offering me his finger which I suck with fervor.

I want Gendry Waters, he’s currently fucking me, literally still inside me and I’m already thinking about the next time. If there even is going to be a next time… I want him to possess me, to possess my body; he already has my soul. It was if I was dormant all these years and it took his touch to awaken me again. What is this? Today it’s definitely fucking, if you’re in an elevator that’s what you’re doing, but last time at his room? It was a complete different thing, he possessed me, and we were one. Was it love making? I’ve never felt that way with Smalls whom by the way I need to get out of my head.

“I want to feel you inside me for days” I say licking the bridge of his ear.

“As M’lady commands…”—And does he deliver! It’s obscene. We’re the tacky porn, fucking like rabbits but damn does it feel good. His face parks in the crook of my neck, his breathing fire warm against me. I marked him; with my slap. I lick the prickles of blood coming out of his cheekbone as we come as one. It was brilliant, the best one yet and I’m still trying to figure out how to speak when Gendry bets me to it.

“Don’t let him touch you”—He says. His demeanor so alpha it makes me clench harder against him “You’re mine, you belong to me. Don’t let him touch you”—

“I won’t” Oh what a tangled web we weave. Yet another string on the giant web of lies. Smalls is my fiancé, I am going to be his wife. He’s entitled to do whatever the hell he wants with me. We don’t know how low we stay there. I wince when Gendry slides out of me, this seem to particularly satisfy him.

“If you don’t want to go up to the penthouse it’s ok but I need to be with you right now. To stay by your side… what are your plans?”—

“I have to go to the jewelry store and…”

“Ok, I’ll take you there”—He interrupts me and I guess that, well, he’s going to do exactly that. On the other hand, we notice that my jeans have a huge wet patch as he puts them back on me. He doesn’t speak until we get inside his car, thankfully the penthouse elevator also has a stop to the underground parking space.

“Yes this his Mr. Waters from the penthouse. Is Lommy there? Yeah, I’ll wait”— While he talks over the phone his eyes are drilling into me and I don’t know why I feel more exposed when he looks at me than when he’s fucking me to oblivion. “Yeah, Lommy? It’s Gendry. You saw my girl right? I need jeans her size and makeup… I don’t know, what women wear to hide stuff… What the fuck is Viva Glam? Just make it quick”—He says ending the call.

“What the fuck is a Lommy?”

“He’s just a kid who’s been doing the rounds for me since I got to the hotel, he’s nice and as fewer of the staff sees you the better. Apparently you want to go at your own pace ending the engagement thing so it’s better if we keep things low”—

End my engagement? That’s not a possibility, ever! I feel bad again. Gendry Waters is my new cocaine; when I consume him I’m on top of the world but when it ends I’m faced with life again. I’m started by knocking on my window. It’s the kid; Lommy.

“Hey Boss, Miss Stark…”—Great, he knows who I am. As ordered he hands me a bag with a pair of jeans and a whole lot of makeup. “Anything else Boss?”—He asks Gendry who passes him a bill while giving him a handshake. I saw the bill, that was one expensive handshake.

“Nah, that’s all. See you around kid”—

“Sure thing Boss, have a nice day Miss Stark”—He says giving me a wink and walking away.

Gendry begins to drive through Wintertown, thank God for tinted windows or I would be mooning half the populations as I change my jeans. The makeup was for my neck, I was right. I’m already bruising.

I want to tell him I’m not going to end my engagement with Smalls, I want to tell him how stupid it is to trust a teenager to keep our secret. I want to tell him I feel alive with him, that I see the world in color for the first time since Daddy died but I don’t. I just let him drive us around town till we get to the jewelry.

Tiffany is not exactly your average store. Not anyone can stroll in and certainly not any one can buy something.

“I’ll humor you”—Gendry says as he opens the door for me.

“Miss Stark what a pleasant surprise, did you like your ring? Are you here to buy matching earrings?”—An overzealous store clerk says while I plaster on my fake smile and I put some distance between Gendry and me. Of course she knows who I am.

“No, I’m sorry. Just a quick resizing if you can”

“Oh of course, no worries. It will be done in less than half an hour”—She says taking the ring. They offer us Champaign (seriously, am I the only one who finds that creepy?) but I turn it down and choose to wonder down the store.

“I’ve never put you down as a diamonds kind of girl”—Gendry says from behind me. He knows I’m trying to keep our distance but I’ve counted, three steps it’s as far as he’ll allow between us.

“That’s because I’m not”

“Oh that’s dog crap. Ups, sorry”—The store clerk says scaring us appearing out of nowhere. “Every girl on the planet is a diamond girl”—

“Nop, not me”

“So?” Gendry asks.

“So what?”—

“What would you prefer other a diamond for your engagement ring?”—

“Well for one size doesn’t matter” Gendry lifts his eyebrows but I ignore him “Diamonds are so… I don’t know, sparkly, girly, immaculate; all of which I’m not. I’m blunt, crude and to the point. I don’t want a huge rock on my hand but I also don’t mind guys going all alpha and branding me; in the end I know who I am. I just don’t feel comfortable eating while I blind people with my ring”

“Uuuuh, uuuuuh I think I have just the perfect ring for you. I’ll just go and…”—

“Why on earth didn’t you tell me Miss Stark was here?”—An older woman interrupts her. Clearly higher rank. “You know she’s a VIP client. Here is your ring Miss Stark, we would have delivered it on point but you know your mother, she wanted the ring once she saw it”—

“Your own mother picked out your engagement ring?”—

“Shut the fuck up!” I say elbowing Gendry has discretely as I can, they don’t even let me pay for it. Only accepting to let them sprawl my name in their different social media pages as a client.

“Well that was weird”—Gendry says has we’re finally out of the story. My ring in place feeling heavier than ever. This time it won’t fall out and the guilt will stay with me forever. “So, what do you want to do?”—He asks but my phone rings. I see the name on the screen, I have to take this call no matter how shitty things are between us.

“Hey Jon”

“Hey Arya… where are you?”—

“I’m just walking around the boulevard” Half lie / half-truth “What’s up?”

“You want to go and grab a bite of something? I need to talk to you”—

“Sure, no problem. Do you pick me up or do we meet up somewhere?”

“I’ll pick you up, no worries. Send me the exact direction and I’ll be there in twenty”—

I do as he says while Gendry stands uncomfortable in front of me. “So, I take it my time with up is up?”—

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that but it’s my brother so…”

“Of course, I understand”—We stay there not knowing what to do. Well, that’s not entirely true. We want to kiss, we want to embrace, hell we don’t want to part ways but we don’t want to risk testing Jon’s fists. He sighs “Arya. End it”—

“I won’t. This is it Gendry. Today? This was the last time”

“You want me to talk to Robb for you?”—

“HELL NO! Stay away from Robb ok? I mean it Gendry. This?” I say gesturing between us “Can’t happen again”

“I will. Get rid of Smalls Arya”—He says with so much bluntness that he shut me up. “I’ll be over there in my car”—

“It’s Wintertown, in the middle of the afternoon, what could possibly happen to me?”

“I take care of what is mine. You? Are mine Wolf Girl”—He says winking at me, the most we dare to show in public. I can still see him sitting in his car when Jon arrives.

“Why doesn’t Ygritte get out of the car?” I ask, he blushes.

“Ygritte made me see that I was being an asshole and since I am; and I quote _“a stubborn self-righteous jerk_ ” she wants to supervise this whole meeting”— We laugh it off as Grytt honks at us. We settle for an open restaurant with yummy pastries.

“Did you know that Robb almost punched my lung and broke two ribs?”—He says while we’re digging in our plates. I laugh.

“Shut up, when was that?”

“Sorry Little Wolf, there’s no funny story there. That was afterward Robb found out I let you go after Dad died”—I chocked on my blueberry pie. I actually thought about that a lot. Jon must have gotten hell since he was the last one who saw me. He was sincere, he said to me that he would never be able to force me to stay but Robb? That’s an entire ball game. He’s the older brother, he calls the shots. I have not doubt whatsoever that he would have paid the room next to Sansa and have me committed there as long as he could keep me under his gaze. “But I stand by my decision, not exactly smart but you needed to experience life and its hardships by yourself. Robb is deluding himself if he thinks he could have prevented all that went down once Dad died”—

“Thank you. I agree. Not justifying what I did but accepting that fact that I had to reach rock bottom to be ok”

“Which leads me to the obvious: Smalls”—I gulp and signal the waiter for the strongest thing he has. It’s a double mocha coffee. _Ugh, I need a bar_. “You’re not happy. You were forced in this whole thing and now you’re being coerced into a marriage in less than two months. So I got you an out”—

I spit my coffee all over his glorious black over black ensemble “Excuse me?”

“Well… at least I thought it was an out. That happened to bite me right back in the ass”—

“What did you do?” I say risking a double take pass the street. Gendry is still there.

“I went and talked to Baelish”— _Oh fuck._ I bang my head against the table. Jon? God bless his soul; is purer than a Baptized Barbie doll. How the hell did he think he could go against Littlefinger?!

“So, what happened?”

“It’s bad Arya, really bad”—He says while I scoop up my phone and fire a text to Gendry:

**DO NOT LEAVE. AS***

“Ygritte made me notice that; well, the pay between the Umbers and Starks has been made and that; yeah, our word means something to us but fuck it. Your happiness; even if it is with a guy I don’t know counts as something but Arya?”—He says, grabbing my hands “You’re not going to like what I’m going to say”—

“Then say it”

“Baelish has Sansa’s medical records”—I freeze.

“I came and marched up to the Manor and told him how ridiculous it was for him to extort you and how much it would hurt Catelyn but he wasn’t having any of it, he played the bastard card, threw me out of the property and said that if you back on the deal that he would release Sansa’s medical records”—

“MOTHER FUCKER!” This time I do say it out load earing a few hisses and scowls.  “How the hell did he get access to them?”

“I can only guess that it was with Catelyn’s signature but that’s the thing Arya. I don’t think Catelyn would give them to him”—

“What do you mean?”

“Ignoring that your mother is the biggest bitch out there. Sorry”— _Not taken_ “I feel that she would fall under social scrutiny is Sansa’s records came out. I think this is all Baelish and since he would have to summit signed papers I’m more worried about the company. What else has he been signing behind Catelyn’s back?”—

“Well, I think she’s just a public figure in Stark Corporations, nothing else”

“Yeah, but she’s still guardian for Bran and Rickon. They both have their trust funds untouched; hopefully”—I laugh, it’s a bitter one. You cannot unfuck yourself once Petyr Baelish has his little fingers on you but I really have to have a look on Rick and B’s trust funds. This I’ll tell Robb directly. “So?”— Jon asks

“So what?”

“You obviously don’t want to marry Smalls. Your dead face made me notice that but I really don’t see how to get you out of the marriage without hurting people.”—

I grab my phone. I text. I hear a loud motor running.

“I’ll get back to you on that one” I say standing up and giving Jon a quick kiss. I walk back to the street and hop inside the truck.

“Where to M’lady?”—

“The penthouse”

 

* * *

I added the inkblot. I'm curious. What do YOU see?

XOXO  
  


[Rorschach Inkblot Test](http://cdn.playbuzz.com/cdn/d4949f2c-f263-4b29-8c76-6131cc231f9e/7ec258c3-1434-4ffc-8d10-db863af2c818.jpg)

 


	9. The Stepford Wife

** Results for the Rorschach Inkblot Test: **

A butterfly or two people dancing but also a clown

Three people dancing or Chinese acrobats

Some kind of dark gryphon thing

An evil moth

A medieval devil drawing

Two Evil elephants.

I know there are stories with tons of more reviews and followers than mine but I think my little bunch of readers rule. Love you more than Hot Pie loves cake ;) now back to the story...

* * *

 

**  
**

 

Its 11:07 pm and I wake up feeling the most relaxed I have ever felt in quite a while, honestly, we’re talking years. I stretch my body like a cat still tangled in the sheets, my hair is damp and my body beginning to cool itself from perspiration. I reach out with my eyes closed and frown, he’s not here; yet I smile as I move a little and his scent engulfs me, never truly leaving my side.

It’s been exactly like this these past couple of weeks… the penthouse our own private get away from it all. It’s not the clothes the only thing I shed as the elevator goes up (because; yeah. Why pretend I’m not naked every second that I’m here) but I swear I lose fifty pounds of heaviness from my body, floor after floor the weight just floats away from my shoulders and I feel I can breathe again, Gendry makes me breathe again. He also takes my breath away… I giggle and snort. _He takes my breath away?_ Oh yeah; I’m also losing my mind, how mushy can I be?

I have two lives now; fantasy and reality but in such a short span of time I’m having trouble telling which is which. My fantasy starts at 5pm in the afternoon when Gendry gets back from his daily activities and it ends usually at 10, 11, almost midnight when Smalls texts me saying he’s on his way back home. That’s my reality; Smalls. The man I’m going to marry. The one who leaves at the break of dawn to prepare himself for a better future, a future he wants to share with me. Me; Arya Stark. His fiancé. Also the girl Gendry Waters has been fucking every possible way… I shake my head. _No, the penthouse is a no thinking zone, only acting. Doing._ I feel his eyes on me and I grin, turning around.

“What’s on that little head of yours Arya Stark?”—Gendry says leaning against the door completely naked drinking a glass of water.

“Nothing… just wondering why the hell aren’t you in bed with me.” He smiles and shakes his head as well. I wonder what _he_ is thinking. Gendry’s always thinking but I never ask, I prefer to ignore reality yet he’s the one who keeps bringing it back into our little sanctuary. _When are you going to end things with Smalls? When are you going to tell your family? Why don’t you let me talk to Robb?_ Ugh, I hate when he breaks our little bubble.

For such a big man Gendry is actually very graceful. I watch him go around the room tidying things up; why? beats me, I’m sure we have at least one round left and normally the last one is a bit animalistic to say the least. He picks up both of our clothes, folding them neatly. He fixes the curtains, cleans up the bathroom and finally sits down on a chair right in front of the bed, scrolling down his cellphone. I bite my lip. What is he doing? Texting someone? Checking his Instagram? I don’t know anything about Gendry because I’m stubborn. Actually learning something about him other than how good he is at sex would be really trying to build some kind of relationship with him and I can’t, I’m already with Smalls, I’m marrying Smalls. This? This is just… this is temporary. Yes, of course it is. We can end this anytime. _I_ can end this at any time… What little I know is because I’ve seen it. Although he’s paying big bucks for the penthouse he doesn’t use housekeeping and prefers to clean and cook himself. How does he come up with the big bucks? I know he’s an engineer but I have no idea how much a freelancer earns. Sometimes he starts to talks about his jobs, little anecdotes about this and that but I cut him short with a kiss. I don’t want to know where he’s been because _that_ I do know, he’s well-traveled. Gendry has gone to places I can only dream of and probably will only see in my dreams. His past? It’s too close to mine so I ignore that all together. He’s tight with Robb, his sister died, the end.

“What do you do when you go back home?”—He asks out of nowhere. His face no longer lit by his cellphone so I can’t read his expressions.

“What do mean?”

“When you go back to your place, with Smalls. What do you do? I know you’re a late sleeper so what do you do with your time from the moment you leave till the minute you come back here?”—

“Well I..” Gendry has this quality that makes me feel comfortable around him but I still have my reserves about speaking of Smalls. It feels even worse to cheat on him and talk about him with _the other man_ “… I sort out whatever Smalls might need for tomorrow. Paperwork, his clothes, what to cook for breakfast. I wake up early to see him off then I go back to bed, I normally wake up again around 10am”

“And then?”—

“And then what?”

“You’re here at 5 pm sharp. You said you wake up at ten. There’s a whole lot of time between those hours”—

“I’d normally hang out with Sansa or one of the boys but that’s out of the question…”

“Why is that?”—He asks. His face is still hiding in the shadows since the room is dark but I can still see his silhouette. Strong arms supported by powerful legs as he leans forward.

“They all seem to be busy with you know… wedding stuff”.

“I see…”—He says, well I think he said it. His voice is deceivingly soft. “And have you let him touch you again?”—

“No…” I whisper. Suddenly very aware that I’m naked as well. The sheets only reach my hips as I sit Indian style in the middle of the bed.

“I’ve never been with two women at the same time”—

“What the hell does that have to do with our conversation?” I snap, the sheets go up over my body and I bite my lip but this time is to stop my own jealousy. What claim do I have over Gendry?

“It has everything to do with our conversation! I mean, I’m just curious how you go back and forth between us. For example: Smalls. He’s what? 24? 25? Young guy, has a future in politics, money, good family and a hot fiancé by his side. Explain to me how you’re not entertaining his bed every night as you are mine”—

“I am not a show monkey to entertain anyone” I seethe. Yeah, Gendry takes my breath away… but he also manages to piss me off like no other being in the known universe.

“Stay in bed Arya Sylvia, we are having a conversation” I freeze and stay where I am. I want to hit him and kiss him at the same time. I hate it when he bosses me around yet it feels good. _I’ll never say that out loud by the way…_ “So?”—

“So what?” I reply like a petulant child, I refuse to face him.

“I asked you a question.”

“And I gave you an answer. I’m not a Vegas Showgirl! I don’t entertain anybody. I chose not to sleep with Smalls and that’s that” He’s returning back home every night dead with exhaustion so it’s not like it’s an option. We’ve also been distant in bed since the engagement but I won’t say that out loud as well.

There’s a pause in our talk but I know that Gendry is thinking. Does he ever stop? He’s too far from me to interrupt him with my kisses.

“Do you think of me? When you’re with _him_? Outside of these hotel walls? Because I do think about you Arya, I think of you to the extreme of insanity. I know you feel the same way. Tell me you feel the same way…”— His voice is hard but with there’s a plea underneath it. I shiver. We’re a lost cause. He’s in this as much as I am. We’re lost… _together_.

“Yes…” I barely whisper but his sigh tells me he heard me. There’s a good five minutes of silence between us till I can’t stand it. I turn around again.

He’s still in the same chair in front of the bed. The lights remain off and the curtains drawn but I can still see his silhouette. He’s leaning on the chair now, his legs straight. One hand grips the armchair while the other palms his cock up and down, up and down, up and down. It’s a slow movement, tantalizing and I feel his blue eyes on me. My nipples harden on instinct, my body tingles in anticipation. Will this feeling ever wear out? This is when I start to panic. I stopped going to Syrio’s altogether, he’d see it from miles away. Who am I kidding? I’m addicted again. Gendry Waters is my new drug.

“Do you think of me when you’re away from me? How do you handle it? What do you do? Cuz I get a hard on just thinking about you…”—Gendry says in an illegal husky voice. God I love his voice! Every day I fixate on something different but his voice never fails to make the top two.

I begin to crawl my way over to him “Let me show you what I do when I think about you”

“No! Stay on the bed. I want you to show me what you do when we’re not together.”—

“Seven hells!” I mutter. Completely wet, gushing from his voice only. _Does this guy want me to masturbate in front of him? And I’m actually going to do it? Holy fuck!_ I giggle as I lay down back on the bed.

Before Smalls I had a lot of sexual partners. The majority non-exclusive, some just to pass the time, others to piss Mommy Dearest off and very few out of pleasure. Jaqen stands out (yes, yes I know. You all hate him, I was a minor so legally he was a certified rapist yadah, yadah) he still got me off every time. He was a man grown, experienced. With him I knew levels of pleasure no girl my age knows or should know but with Gendry? Sex is no longer _just sex_ , there are feelings involved. There’s passion, lust, want and greed. There’s desperation, a need for possession and warmth. I’ve never felt like this with anyone so I gladly do as he says.

“Sheets of the bed baby, I want to see all of you”—

I close my eyes and listen. By now having been so thoroughly acquainted with his body I know the tip of his cock must be glistening, the slick sound of his hands going up and down making me wanton and ready for him. I moan and arch my back, tightening my legs looking for some kind of friction.

“If I’m not touching you then nobody is, you hear me? Only you can do it and it’s going to be with me on your mind every single fucking time. Do you hear me? I asked you a question Arya”—

“Yes, God yes…” I quiver. I’m a mess. I hear the chair being moved but I still don’t feel his hands on me.

“Keep your eyes closed and tell me what you want”—

“You!”

“Then show me what it is you like that I do so much”— On cue my hands reach to my cunt but before I know it both my hands are over my head and Gendry his whispering in my ear, completely covering my body with his. “No, no, no wolf girl. We’re going nice and slow this time”—

“It’s not my fault that you’re slow Waters” I say making him smirk, I’m so over my league right now.

“Really? Maybe I’m not slow. Maybe you’re just too eager to have me inside you… Is this what you want Arya?”—He says placing the tip of his cock at my entrance, barely touching it. Sliding all over with our slickness. I try to move my hips forward making him slide inside me just a few inches. He growls and I cry out, I’m so worked up I’m not gonna last long. I need him.

“Yes Gendry, please. I want you!”

“Then show me what I want to see Stark…”—He says licking my ear shell, standing up and going back to sit on the chair.

I keep my eyes clothes, trying to steady my breathing and begin to touch myself. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’ve been careful not to say lovemaking when I’m talking about Gendry but it’s hard when that’s exactly what we’ve been doing. Fucking was the early days, when we practically rutted like animals, now we take our time. At least he does. His touch is so gently and adoring that sometimes he makes me cry. _I love you_ ; he says, time and time again. I kiss him back; my response. Why bother saying I’m falling in love with him? I can’t love him. Even if I could everything that I love goes away…

I start caressing my neck, he loves my neck. He says my skin is soft. His favorite place the little nook below my hear where he gives me little kisses and inhales my smell. _‘It’s just perfume’_ ; I tell him. “ _No, it’s all you_ ”; he tells me every single time. I play with my collar bones for I while, I know he’s waiting for me to touch my breast. They’re small, even smaller when they’re in Gendry’s hands but I swear that the man thinks they’re God’s most perfect creation, kissing them, groping them, licking them. I hear him grunt as I twirl my nipples with my fingers.

“Arya…”—He says in between gritted teeth. His hand speeds furthers on working himself up so I go again in search to give him what he wants. My hand glides down my stomach and I begin to shiver more forcefully this time as I run one finger over my slit. “Open your legs baby, I want to see you”—

“It’s not the same, my hands are not like yours” They really aren’t. My hands are tinny, Small’s was never into heavy petting and the few times that he was his hands were too butch but Gendry? Gendry knows things, how to touch, were to touch and with the exact amount of pressure.

“Spread you lips with your fingers”—He says coaching me as he sees I’m losing my concentration. “Play with yourself, I’m right here. I’m touching you with my eyes baby, you look so beautiful right now”—I hear the chair being moved again but I refuse to open my eyes, one hand plays with my clit while the other one runs up and down my folds inserting two in one go. “FUCK!”—Gendry yells as I’m done with doing things slow. I’m on the edge, I need to come, I’m pumping my fingers so fast that I’m lifting my waist off of the bed. The bed dips and I finally open my eyes. Gendry is straddling me, he’s right above me fixated with my little show and tell, he’s fisting his cock in such a way that it looks painful.

“Aaahh” I cry out, I’m close. So close. I lose it when he touches my clit, he rubs it, pinches it, twirls it between his fingers and I come, loud, messy all over my hand but it’s not over, Gendry keeps on rubbing me and I feel myself building up again. “Gendry, stop. It’s too much” I plead but I find myself opening my legs further apart as he plunges a finger inside me, filling more than I ever can.

“It will never be enough between us”—He growls and I come again, this time is a full on scream, trashing around the bed only being contained by Gendry’s body straddling me as he positions himself at my torso and comes all over me, over my stomach, over my breast then collapses at my side. Both of us spent in what I think is one of the hottest things I have over done.

I’m marked with his seed, the room reeks of sex. I smile looking at Gendry lying so still on his back you’d think he was already asleep.

“I think you need to call housekeeping after this” I laugh going in for a hug but I’m ignored all together as Gendry stands up.

“Get dressed”—He says looking at his cellphone. “Your taxi his arriving in ten minutes”—And then he leaves the room.

What the fuck? What in the…?

For a minute I just lay there because I’m tired and properly fucked but I get out of bed, I follow him naked like he is into the living room where he’s standing in front of the window looking again deceiving calm. His moody swings are a thing to be studied.

“Gendry? What’s wrong? What happened back there?”

“I told you to get dressed Arya, I called you a cab”—

“What do you mean? I thought I told you Smalls was going to be out a bit more late than usual”

“Yeah well sorry if your play hours are going to be cut short”—

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that as from today our little sleepovers are over. You are going to go and tell Smalls that you’re leaving him or I am!”—

“What? I’m not going to do that? What gives you the right to order me what to do?”

“And what gives you the right to use me as your play thing when I’m fucking in love with you? At least I got to use you properly before it all ended”—

I slap him but he doesn’t react. He just stands in front of me in a stoic manner.

“My love for you is too big to be confined in a hotel room. End it with Smalls Arya. I mean it this time. I’m not laying one finger on you till you sort this out”—

“I hate you!” I cry out running back to the room, collapsing on the floor after I close the door. I want him to come after me, to kiss my tears away, to comfort me but he’s the one doing the damage. I dress quickly and dash out of the room, I don’t bother looking around for Gendry and it seems he doesn’t take the time to at least see me to the door. I go out and wait for the elevator and of course he’s here, he’s always here. He’s Gendry’s little Renfield.

“Good evening Miss Stark. I arranged a taxi for you, it’s waiting at the private parking lot.”—Lommy says all bright and perky. I mutter a quick thank you, it’s not his fault that I just got whammed – banged with no thank you and I’m certainly not a ma’am. “Goodbye Miss, see you tomorrow!”—He says as I get inside the cab and he sees me off. Tomorrow my ass! I’m done with Gendry, it’s for the best, yes. Definitely the best. Tears fill my eyes.

I see the cab drive towards the direction of my house; Gendry must have told him but I don’t want to be alone. In all honestly I want to go back to the penthouse and beg Gendry for his embrace but that’s not an option. We’re over, it’s done. I won’t end it with Smalls. Smalls! Yes, that’s where I should go! I give the cab his parents address. That’s where I should be, with the man I’m supposed to marry.

The ride takes a little more than usual since Smalls parents’ house is far from the city. It’s a big holdfast similar to Winterfell manor. The Umbers were old money as well and weren’t afraid to show it. Smalls has been meeting with his father and his political staff to prepare himself for the upcoming elections, the poor thing can barely stand on two feet by the end of the night but I can tell that he loves every second of it. He’s one of those dreamers that thinks he can make a difference in the world and you know what? He can, he already has my vote.

“Come in…”—A strong voice says after the butler greets me and tell me there’s a meeting inside Greatjon’s office.

“Arry? What are you doing here?”—Smalls greets me standing up. I run up to him and start to cry in his arms.

“Oh oh, it’s already started”—Greatjon says smiling to the other people in the room, easily fifteen people all with papers on their hands, charts, statistics, names and computers in front of them.

“I’m so sorry for the interruption, I just needed to see Smalls” I say sniffing my nose.

“It’s ok girl, that’s exactly why I’m retiring, to spend more time with the missus.”—

“Arry? Are you ok?”—Small says ignoring his father. I start to cry again when his mother shows up.

“Arya, darling? Look at you, come on, let’s go and fix you something to eat. You look spent”—

“Actually mother, I think it’s best if I…”—

“No, no. I’m sorry. Please continue with what you were doing. I just wanted to see you real quick”

“Are you sure? Because I can cut this short and go back home with you”—

“No, it’s ok. I’ll head back and wait for you in the apartment”

“Nonsense, it’s almost two in the morning. You’re staying here tonight. Come along dear. Let’s go and drink some tea and see if we can get you to eat something, you look a bit worn out”—Smalls mother leads me out of the room where he stays with a frown on his face. We go to the kitchen where she starts fixing me a sandwich.

“What did Greatjon mean a while ago? ‘ _It’s already started’_ ; what does it mean?”

“Oh don’t mind that old bat and his teasing. It’s just that wives get the short part of the straw when it comes to having a husband who is a politician. But in time you get used to it. Being alone while your husband is in office, you come to terms that it’s for the greater good”— She continues to explain while I’m sure she sees the confused look on my face “You miss my little Jon, why else would you drag yourself in the middle of the night to come see him”—

“Oh, of course…” Guilty personified, that’s me.

“He misses you just the same sweetheart. Have I told you how excited he is for the wedding? He’s told me to put an extra eye on the Baelish character. Ugh, I still cannot believe your mother chose to marry that man.”—She shudders in a very ladylike manner “I absolutely despise him”—

I laugh “the sentiment is shared by many, believe me”

“Anyway eat this up so I can go and prepare Jon’s old room for you to sleep in. What do you say if tomorrow we go and have some quality mother daughter time and pamper ourselves with massages and Champaign?”—

“It sounds wonderful Mrs. U”

“None of that my dear, call me momma like everyone else in this family. You’re already an Umber in my eyes”—She says giving me a kiss on the cheeks and there goes the tears again.

I don’t eat, I can’t stomach anything with how horrible I’m acting. I just go upstairs to Smalls old room and take a bath. I smell like Gendry. I soap myself up trying to erase all evidence of him from my body and collapse into bed. I don’t look at the clock when Smalls comes in. I’m still awake.

“Hey…”—He says pulling me into his arms “What do you say about eloping? Going to live on a faraway island and living as owners of a coconut bar”—

“And be responsible of giving each and every one of our relatives a heart attack? It depends, what kind of drinks are we going to serve?” He laughs, it feels nice to make him laugh but then he gets all serious again.

“Are you ok Arry? You looked a bit shaken up downstairs”—

“It’s ok, I just missed you. That’s all.”

“It’s not ok, I’ve been running around all over town and not giving you the attention you deserve”—He sighs and I turn around giving him a kiss on his forehead. He has nothing to feel guilty about, I on the other hand…

“You’re running for Town Major Smalls, I think I can be spared to the sidelines”

“You’re my fiancé Arya, I’m supposed to be helping you with the wedding plans”—

“Please” I scoff “As if I have a voice on any of the planning”

“Yeah, about that. I’m not sure about Littlefinger running the show. I hope you don’t mind I told Mom to stick her nose were she can”—

“I think _Momma_ is better suited next to your dad, let Littlefinger alone. The quicker this thing is over the better” I say, I don’t want to mess with him (for now)… I still remember he has Sansa’s medical records. Smalls smiles at me. “What?” I ask.

“You said _Momma_ ”—

“Yeah, your mom told me to call her that”

“Are you comfortable with that?”—

“It’s just a name, she seems to like it”

“So? I’m asking you! I know you don’t have a good relationship with your mother. A ring doesn’t mean anything Arry, I won’t force anything on you. I’ll always worry about you but I like that you let Mom in, she’s always wanted a daughter. I’m glad that I can give her that”--

“It’s ok Big guy, I’m good. Don’t worry about me” I say patting his head.

“God I’m tired.”—He says rolling over so that I’m under him. “Hey, are you wearing a new perfume? You smell different”—Shit, I knew I should have washed my hair.

“Uhmmm. Different body wash I guess…”

“Oh…”—He says as he starts to kiss my neck, his hands go under my t-shirt. I don’t stop him but my body becomes and iceberg. “Shit, I’m sorry Arry. You’re all tired and here I am hovering over you”—

“It’s ok, don’t worry” I say trying to kiss him but he pulls away from me, leaving me feeling nothing but cold. Just like Gendry did…

“No, go to sleep Arry. I promise we’ll go this weekend to my father’s cabin in the mountains. Just you and me, how does that sound?”—

“It’s sound like something you need” I reply knowing that Smalls tends to retreat to that cabin when he feels he has too much on his plate.

“Great, I’ll take care of everything tomorrow. Let’s go to sleep. I love you Arry”—

“I love you Smalls” We both say on each side of the bed, far away from each other.

 

**……**

 

 

 

“I feel like we’re the Plastics and it’s a Wednesday. No one is allowed to sit at our table”

“That’s because no one can sit on our table. We’re the ones who call the shots, let them walk around kissing their own asses”

“OUCH! The inner bitch not so inner anymore? The jury is still out there whether I like this new and improved bitchy Arya or not”— I roll my eyes at my banter with Hot Pie.

Tonight is a night of celebrations, tonight Small announced that he was running for Major, tonight marks a few less than a month till my wedding day, tonight I’m getting plastered. I haven’t seen Gendry for weeks.

“Well I like her”—Theon says approaching us, clinking his glass with mine as we both down it like pros. He signals a waiter for a brand new bottle. “This party blows. Is this how your life going to be from now on Little Wolf? Because beside us; the next person in age is 104 years old”—

“Smalls needs support for his campaign, he needs to meet and greet every voter”

“Starting with the senior citizen population?”—

“Starting with the ones who rule the North” I say as I spot a fair share of Dad’s old acquaintances. Karstarks, Manderlys and Hornwood’s walk around the room flaunting their power. I just smile, wave and make sure my dress isn’t wrinkled. Tonight I’m ‘ _Eddard’s girl’_ , the Eye Candy on Smalls’s arm. My face muscles hurt from smiling so much, at least for faking it.

“Anyway, I’m gonna bounce”—Theon says ruffling my hair up, already taking off his suit and tie “Call me when the wolf comes out to play again at wedding”—He winks at me and leaves. I’m flying solo today, Hot Pie my only companion as everyone already left. I don’t count Littlefinger and Catelyn as family.

“You can go as well Hot Pie, I know you want to check out the new club over at Main Street”

“And leave you here all alone with the bourgeoisie? I think I’ll stick around for a little bit longer, see if I can find me a sugar daddy”—

“All the men here could be your great grandfather HP”

“Exactly; one feet on the grave. If I snag one and he happens to die on me I’m getting all the money while I get to play the part of gorgeous widow who has to retreat to a Caribbean Island in order to deal with her grief”—

“Will you at least send me a postcard?”

“A postcard? Honey you’ll be coming with me! I’ll be the grieving widow while you’ll be the young jaded bride who goes on trips with her hot foreign gardener”—

“Shhhhhh keep your voice down HP, somebody from the press might _‘quote’_ you!” I say looking around.

“Don’t be delusional, everyone here is playing the lying game. Who’s screwing who, who’s personal assistant is stealing, who’s on the verge of bankruptcy, anything you can think of? People are hiding it right in this room. They’re all here just to see if you and Smalls can play along”—

“I just wish there was a different way of Smalls getting the job without so much…”

“Ass kissing? Plotting? Scheming? It’s politics Arya, why do you think your Mother and her side Ho like these parties so much? Besides, just because Smalls can play the game doesn’t mean he’s one of them. He’s the rare political idealist who can actually shake things up. I hope he doesn’t get whacked off like Kennedy”—

I hope the killer misses the target and kills me instead as yet another possible sponsor comes to greet me. I’ve been the victim of the classic yet deadly _‘I’m old / I can go for a kiss on the lips’_ act all evening, Baelish and Mommy Dearest have been handing out wedding invitations as if they were sorority party flyers and the press is on baby watch. This is just day 1 on the candidacy and there’s still the wedding. If I pay someone to kill me would it be suicide?

Hot Pie is all talk as he leaves me to chat with a waiter he’s been eyeing all evening so I scan the crowd till I see Smalls at the other side of the room doing the exact same thing. We start to walk towards each other savoring a rare time for ourselves.

“I have ever, never in my entire life wanted to punch an elderly woman”—He says as I fix his tie.

“You mean Mrs. Perry?”

“She touches me Arry, she touches me in _places_. I feel dirty”—

“Well what about me? Her husband has been trying to french me all evening”

“I suggest you man up Umbers and mark your territory. I wouldn’t vote for a man who lets his wife be pawed by another”—I get whiplash from how quickly I turn my head around. Lo and behold, it’s him: Gendry Waters.

“Hey man I didn’t know you were still in the city, thanks for showing up”—Smalls says giving him a nod.

“Yeah, I’ve have some unfinished business to attend to. Congratulations on the candidacy”—

“Yeah, thanks. I can use as many votes as I can get. It sucks that you don’t live here. Are you planning on sticking around?”—

“It depends. If all goes well I won’t be here for your wedding”—Gendry says in a mocking tone that quickly disappears as I stand closer to Smalls. He’s sitting down while I’m standing in between his legs, I have his hands on my hips. It’s not what you would call a disgracing public display of affection but it’s enough to make Gendry frown and make his eyes spark with anger. _‘Don’t let him touch you’_ ; his words from what it seems is a lifetime ago. I didn’t break any promise if I wasn’t his. I’m with Smalls, he can be able to touch his fiancé if he wants to.

“Oh there you are! You found them!”—Jeyne’s voice interrupts our little staring contest. Not Robb’s Jeyne but the other one; the Poole Bitch. She prances over with a handkerchief pretending to be a dress as she hugs Gendry’s arm with her fake breasts. “Congratulations you guys, everybody is talking about you”—She says with a voice so fake that only mine can rival it.

“OMG Jeyney thank you so much. Are you two on a date?”

“Long time overdue if you ask me, I saw him a couple of weeks ago and practically had to assault him to get him to ask me out. We’re going out to the new club over at Main Street but I insisted we came here first. I said _‘little Arry and Big Smalls are family; we have to show up’_ Even more now that I’m one of your bridesmaids. We are going to have so much fun!”—

“Of course we are” I mutter. No, I haven’t gone completely mad yet. Catelyn included her without my consent. Like I said; Mommy Dearest and Littlefinger are calling the shots. As for Jeyne? She hates me, I hate her. She just wants the exposure.

“Is that the reporter for Page Six? Smalls I need a picture with the future President!”—Jeyne squeals already sporting her duckface.

“Actually it’s Major”—Smalls sighs as Jeyne drags her away. Gendry and I remain in silence and it’s awkward as hell.

“You know I wouldn’t have pegged you as someone who would go for someone like Jeyne” I say sounding way more bitchy than I intended to. I don’t care.

“I’m not… I also don’t go for insecure little girls too scared to stand up for themselves yet here I am”—He says raising his glass, the mocking tone is back with a vengeance, this time it comes with a smirk. I want to bite him for my pleasure and his pain.

“You were the one who threw me out of the penthouse!”

“You were the one who refused to come clean! By the way are you fucking him?”—

“Shut up you Stupid Oaf!” I say dragging him into a corner. “Don’t say things like that, someone can hear you!”

“So? Let them hear me, you’re mine Arya. Don’t make this any worse letting him touch you. I swear to God I will fucking kill him if he put his hands on you”—

“We’re a couple, engaged to be together. What do you think we do? Sit all day and sow?”

“So this is it? Are you just going to go through with all of this? Become a hypocrite who cheats on her husband?”—

“I told you, we’re over. I’m never going to sleep with you again!”

“Who says is going to be with me? You’re becoming your mother you know that right”—

“The press is less than ten feet away. I can spin this as a little banter in between friends but if you slap him it’s going to look like a lovers spat and nobody wants that do we?”—Mom stands behind us as we walk apart from each other not so covert like we thought we were. “Arya Darling come with me, there’s a couple of people I’d like you to meet.”—

As Catelyn extends her hands I see Gendry hammering his eyes into my soul. _Take her hand and get lost in your pretend world, I’m out_ ; they say. They scream at me. Blue orbs that I know will forever haunt me, they already do… I take her hand.

“Have a nice life!”—He says walking away. Taking my heart with him as Smalls takes my last name away and the press all my smiles.


	10. Last Party on Earth

 

 

"Uhmmm… Why don't you drink from a glass? Maybe drink at a normal pace for now"—

"Oh my God; your frown is so adorable! Gryt is this why you like to piss Jon off? So he can have  _this_  on his face?" I say plucking at Jon's cheeks making kissing sounds.

"The sexy frown and the makeup sex. Your brother wrote the guidebook"— Ygritte says not only drinking strait from the bottle but belching out a glorious burp.

"Are we already sharing stories of the sack? Cuz I have a question for you Jeyne. You know when you get reeeeeeally fat…"—

"Theon that's rude!"—Sansa says throwing a pillow at his face while Jeyne laughs him off. She married Robb so she got Theon in the deal as well.

"Ok, reeeeeeally  _pregnant_ , happy? Anyway… like, if you have sex, can you actually poke the baby with Robb's dick?"—

"It's 7. 45 pm. If everyone is already drunk I don't want to imagine what midnight is going to be like"—Bran says shaking his head.

"I'm not drunk!" I exclaim swaying on the couch seat, making everybody laugh. "I'm happy! People are happy when they're getting married. Do you guys know I'm getting married? Smalls? Wake up! We're getting married!"

"Can we cut the cake first?"—Smalls mumbles beside me already shitfaced "Hey… You're going to be my wife!"—He says attacking my mouth. He's been very hands on tonight.

"Why aren't we moving? I want to dance already!"—Hot Pie says dimming the lights and blasting a dance beat on the speakers.

"We're waiting for Robb, he's outside talking on the phone." I say after I dangle a beer in front of Smalls so he can let go off me. "I think he's waiting for someone. Robb; Hot Pie wants to dance. Get your cute ass over here!"

"Ewww did you just say your brother has a cute ass? That's disgusting Arya"—Jeyne says from her little corner. Not  _Jeyne_  Jeyne, the other one; the Poole bitch.

"Of course he has a cute ass. All my brothers have cute asses"

"Hey it's a private party, can I at least drink the softest thing you have? I don't want to hear my sister say I have a nice ass"—Bran mutters earning a sounding NO from all of us.

"Jeyne it's not like you can't appreciate a nice ass, I mean; you've seen like a million. Hey, you know who has a nice ass? God that man should walk backwards. Gen…"

"Geeeeeeeeet your ass over here Ar. Yours is the only ass we should talk about tonight. You look hot!"—Hot Pie should dragging me out of my seat to the small dance floor.

"Ups!" I giggle.  _Yup, I'm drunk._

The reason why everyone is plastered is because we just finished our rehearsal dinner. The wedding is officially in two days and since Smalls political team didn't think a raunchy dornish bachelor / bachelorette party was appropriate we decided to improvise and get everyone together for a quick night on the town. It was actually Littlefinger's idea. We're in one of those party busses and apparently going to a private club outside town no one has ever heard of.

As expected I've played my part these passed days, it's not playing pretend; in reality this will be my life. Today I had to sit down and see Petyr Baelish sit at the head of my family table and toast as if where my father, do you blame me for being drunk? And it's not like I'm the only one. Everyone is smashed. Ygritte is legally impaired, Jon as well since she practically shoves her drink down his throat every time she kisses him. Sansa is all sounds, she gets like that when she's drunk. She all  _awwww_ ,  _ohhhhhh_ , _yaaaaaay_. Hilarious. I ignore the Poole Bitch, drunk or not she always makes a spectacle of herself so I can't tell if she's sober or not, frankly; I don't care. Robb can act all responsible now since he's married but I know he's tipsy, his face is flustered matching his hair. Theon… Well it's Theon, blood doesn't flow through his veins, that's pure alcohol while Hot Pie is just fabulous. Jeyne (pregnant) and Bran (underage) are the only one's sober. Smalls? Well…

"Smalls!" I yelp as he smacks my ass, trying to follow a beat. God bless him for trying. He is probably the drunkest one of all. Meeting me drink for drink on the rehearsal dinner but also toasting with his father, his brothers, his uncles, his cousins, his consultants, neighbors, passersby, freaking dust bugs. He is on a roll.

"Umber please keep it behind doors. That's my sister"—Jon says as he tries to keep Gryt's hands from unbuckling his belt.

"She's my fiancé! I am going to marry Arya Stark. Arry? We're getting married like grownups!"—

"Yes we are Dear now sit down for a bit, the night hasn't even started" I placate him.

At first I got away with the  _'let's wait until the wedding night'_  but there is no way I'm not sleeping with Smalls tonight. Normally a very shy person; Smalls is practically dry humping me today when the past weeks our sex life could be described as nonexistent. Me because Gendry Waters ruined me for life and Smalls because he was burning the midnight oil on his campaign. He drags me down and sits me in his lap. Well, not really; right above is massive boner. I try to fight the feeling of wrongness away but my body has a mind of its own…

"Let's go to a hotel and disappear till the wedding"—He says caressing the side of my breast. I smile and say 'two more days' and he understands. He grabs another beer.

This is… different. Since we started dating Smalls has never been one to initiate physical contact but today he's on a mission. I'd like to say it's because of the wisp of a dress I have on but fuck. Honestly? I don't know, I feel like my head got chopped off. I try to follow different commands while my own thoughts are numb. Is this how the rest of my life is going to be? Sedated? Lifeless?

"There's a SUV driving up"—Jeyne says making all of us glue ourselves to the window.

It was a massive SUV. Smalls and Gendry's trucks were put to shame. This was a gigantic machine. It had that military (or thug) appearance; tinted windows and tractor wheels. A black matted color that screamed bullet proof armor… Robb seemed to wave to whoever was inside it as it parked outside the restaurant we were just in. Then legs proceeded to get out. Not a human being but legs, legs, legs, legs oh and did I mention legs? Meters and meters on of strong, muscular limbs paired with heels. A torso follows the legs. Out comes out this amazon of a woman. Short hair, blonde, sultry eyes and tall. She makes Robb look like a dwarf as she goes and greets him.

"Wow she's like a giant yet stylish American Gladiator. Jeyne is she friends with Robb?"—HP ask as we're all looking through the windows like children.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her before"—

"Whoever she is I've gotta get some of that! She's hot"—

"And also very much out of your league Greyjoy"—Ygritte quips making us laugh. Their normal teasing interrupted by the roar of an engine. In comes yet another massive machine, this time a motorcycle and riding it is someone I've ridden in various ways. Jon shoots me a worried glance as Gendry takes off his helmet. Like the other day back at the mine he's wearing naturally worn jeans, not the kind you buy with holes in them. A simple white T-shirt and a leather jacket. Totally rocking the bad boy look complete with quite a healthy beard. He looks different, it suits him. He also looks pissed off. The three of them engage in conversation. Robb signals to where we're parked but Gendry shakes his head, this makes Blonde Giant says something to him. She touches his shoulder and after a while he laughs giving her a kiss on the cheek before starting up his bike again and driving off while Robb and Blondie start walking towards us.

I sit down and grab another cocktail…

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind me inviting someone to our night out. Brienne this is my family, Guys? This is Brienne, she's an old friend"—

"Hello"—She says in a firm but soft voice. This  _Brienne_ smiles and shakes hands as the bus finally starts to move.

"… and this is my little sister Arya and her fiancé Smalls"—Robb says finishing with the introductions. I notice she is sizing me up as much as I am sizing her up. She made Gendry laugh… he kissed her.

"Arya; of course I know about you"—I lift my eyebrow at her but she continues to talk this time focusing on the others "Well, about all of you. Robb was such a sweet little dork telling us all about his family"—

"Oh so you know each other from Robb's days in Uni?"—Jeyne asks while everybody sits downs continuing with the drunken antics.

"Yes, we met through Gendry"—and that is all she says as the conversation goes into other things I don't care about.

_'Yes, we met through Gendry'_  she said looking straight right at me. So what, they dated? Are they dating? "Smalls pass me another drink will ya"

"Arry you still have one in your hands"—

"Had" I say as I down my something martini. Smalls laughs and fixes me another cocktail that I take and walk over to the back seats where Sansa is sitting alone.

"So, you think that her and Gendry?..."—

"Don't know, don't care"

"It's just that…"—

"Sans, really. I don't care. I'm getting married in less than 48 hours" She just looks at me with those big blue eyes and says nothing. She sighs and leans her head against my shoulder, entwining our hands together.

"Sometimes I worry that all these session with Syrio are worthless"—

"What? Why do you even say that? You're doing so good Sansa"

"I just feel that no matter how much therapy I go through that I'll never be as strong as you. As if time passes, Rickon and Bran grown up and I'm still the one everyone looks after like a child"—

"Sans you've been through a lot, us making sure it doesn't happen again is just what family do"

"I can see the progress yet I don't feel better. Everyone is moving on and I'm stuck doing nothing. Then I see you getting married, going to college… I just. I wish I had something stable in my life"—

"So? Make something your own, make it happen. And I'm getting married Sansa not going to the other end of the world, hell there's the possibility that my future husband will run the town we live in. Actually I was going to run something by you but I was going to wait until after the wedding"

"What is it?"—

"Well… I've been talking a lot with Smalls's mother, apparently if Smalls wins the election I'm going to have a lot of spare time in my life. Not knowing what is going to happen in your life is totally normal Sansa, especially at our age. Did you know I still haven't a clue of what my major?"

"Well yeah but I'm sure something catches your eye after the first semester"—

"So why don't you go to college with me? I won't be alone, you don't have to go anywhere and we'll both help each other and try to figure things out" I've actually been thinking a lot about Sansa these days. She's both wrong and right at the same time. She's wrong in thinking she's not strong enough, if you ask me she's the strongest one of us all. She survived an abusive relationship, her therapy has helped her enormously when many would have just retreated into loneliness and prescript medication. Even if she never got the same treatment Catelyn gave me over the years Sansa didn't have a good relationship with her, she stayed in the Manor for Bran and Rickon. My lost years were drug fueled while Sansa's where for a more personal, mental level. But now she's better, she can face talking to strangers, she can go to college and find some purpose in her life. This is where she is also right because we will never stop caring for her, taking care of each other. We're a pack.

"So, what do you think?" She looks at me for a second or two. Her gorgeous blue eyes watered by the alcohol but also by a fresh bash of tears.

"I think that 1. It's a perfect idea and 2. We should drink to that"—

"That's my girl" I say standing up to go and go get us drinks.

"And Arya?"— She' says holding me back, giving me a hug "One day you won't have to take care of me. I'll be the big sister I never was and protect you the best I can"—

**….**

"I can't feel my legs"—

"C'mon Brandon, no more surprise shots from my girlfriend"—Jon says picking Bran up from the floor. We finally made it to the club worse for wear so it's no surprise that Bran fell face down to the floor the moment he stepped down of the bus.

"Where are we? Why does it feel like I know this place?"—Robb says looking around. The ride was a bit longer than we expected. An hour and a half deep into the woods, if we weren't Littlefinger's insurance money I'd say he lured us to our death since he was the one that arranged the whole evening of  _fun_. There is no civilization whatsoever for hundreds of miles, our cellphones aren't even working. There's just this tall building with music baring out of its windows and a massive cue out front.

"That's because you  _do_  know this place, this is one of Dad's old company houses" I say standing next to him while the others are already heading towards the club entrance.

"That's strange, I don't remember the property going for sale"—

"Neither do I but Dad sold a lot of things to keep the company above water" I shrug leading him over to the others.

"This line is impossible. We'll never get in!"—The Poole Bitch bitches away and for once I agree. There has got to be more than 100 people waiting to get in and the line is not moving. "Smalls go out front and tell them to let us in, surely they know who your dad is"—

"I'm not going to pull rank to get into a nightclub Jeyne, I doubt that will look good on my campaign sheet"—

"I agree with Smalls but the line isn't moving, why don't we go someplace else? What do you think Brienne? Something more intimate where we can get to know each other better"—Theon says wiggling himself closer to her.

"Actually Gendry's bike is over there, he's probably inside. Let me go over and ask the bouncer if he can get him for us"—

"Great idea Legs, I'll come with"—

"Uhmm thank you for offering Theon but I'll think I'll have more luck if he saw me alone, perhaps with another girl. Arya do you want to come with me?"— Brienne asks me and I nod following her step. She didn't talk to me the whole ride over but she looked at me a lot. I always caught her staring at me. "Good evening"—

"And it just got even better"—The beast of a man says eying us up and down, the bouncer focuses on me but Brienne stands in front of me shielding me from his pervy glare.

"I'm sorry but can you call a friend of ours? He's already inside"—

"Sorry Doll, I can't leave my post and I'm also not a messenger. Use your phone"—

"There's no coverage here"—

"Then cry me a river"—

"C'mon on dude, at least let us trough so we can find him" I say making him notice me again. That I don't welcome since he favors the slimy side.

"It's invite only Shorty. Unless you and I can come to a different kind of agreement"—He says wetting his lips. Told ya; slimy.

"Ugh, just forget it Brienne. This is just one of Baelish's little jokes" The bouncer freezes.

"Wait, Baelish invited you?"—

"Yeah, he told us he arraigned for us to spend the evening here. Stark Party"

"Why didn't you say so? We've been expecting you"—The bouncer says all business so we call the others as he lets us in "Please enjoy your night and just forget the whole getting in part"—He says personally ushering us to our own private table.

"Is it me or did he seem scared of something?"

"I got that vibe as well. Who is this Baelish person, the owner?"—Brienne asks as 3 bottles of champagne are put in front of us.

"Just the guy our Mother decided to marry"…

The club is pretty cool if I may say so myself, everybody is enjoying themselves as drinks keep popping up. By now everyone is drunk even Bran, Robb stopped drinking but he's still is enjoying himself alongside his beautiful bride.

"Do we look like that?"— Smalls asks me.

"I'm sorry what?" I shout back since the music is so loud.

"I said do we look like that?"—He says gesturing towards Robb and Jeyne who are sitting in a corner huddled up together whispering sweet things to each other. "They look so happy and in love. I mean; we're happy, we're in love. But do we  _look_  like that?"—

"Uhm… Smalls I'm drunk so you're going to have to explain a bit better what it is that you're asking me"

"Never mind"—He says looking at me intently as if trying to figure something out. "C'mon here Mrs. Umber"—He grabs me by the neck and gives me a full on open mouth kiss. I'm not particularly comfortable but it doesn't bother me. Smalls is a good kisser and he loves me. Even if we are in public I still don't push him away as his hand slips my skirt up and grabs my ass.

"Excuse but you are blocking the entrance"—Gendry's voice is like a bucket of cold ice over me. I try to push Smalls away but with the music and his massive arms around me it seems impossible. Gendry asks a second time but Smalls doesn't budge so he shoves Smalls away from me. I know Gendry; he's strong. There's control in his strength so I know he put as much force to push Smalls off of me and into the couch without looking suspicious but the tension on his shoulders, his eyes? They scream bloody murder. "You're running for a public job. Fiancé or not you shouldn't put your hand up your girlfriends dress"—

"Sorry Man, just got caught up in the moment. You know how it is"—Smalls waves him off as if nothing while Gendry remains standing in front of him looking like a bull ready to strike.

"Gendry?"

"Fix your god damned lipstick"—He seethes.

"Waters? Where were you? We've been here for more than two hours!"—Brienne says dragging him away to where Robb is who quickly asks what I want to know. I silently sit down at the far end of the couch while Smalls goes over to the bar.

"Yeah man, how did you get in?"—

"A couple of chicks said they'd get me inside if I bought them a few drinks"—

"Finally! You've been mopping around like a little bitch these days. Did you get their number?"—Robb asks as Gendry gives him a  _'do you have to ask?'_  look on his face. He pulls out about seven scrunched up papers with phone numbers out of his pocket looking straight at me. "Well I for one am glad you're back on the prowl Gen. This infamous  _'Perfect Girl'_  you had holed up someone in the Seven Kingdoms seemed too good to be true"—

"There's no such thing as perfection Robb. It doesn't exist"—He retorts all brooding hovering over a bottle of scotch. He goes for a neat drink. I can taste his cool mouth with that coperish taste on me. Mouthwatering.

"Of course it doesn't"—Robb scoffs "It's finding the balance within the imperfections that makes life worth living. You don't chose family; you chose friends and the one you love? That's fate because love is not perfect. You meet that special someone and you have a fifty / fifty chance of making it. Give me flawed over perfect anyway. I'd fight for this one for the rest of my life"—

"Stop being such a showoff Robb Stark, you already married me. You don't have to woo me"—Jeyne says blushing but loving all the attention.

"She's not perfect…"—Gendry says to no one in particular but I know better… "She's flawed, she's vulnerable, she's strong but kind and perfect in my eyes. She just didn't love me back"—

"Love isn't this fairy tale Disney creates movie after movie" I blurt out, forced to talk, to at least and try to defend myself from this indirect attack 'this lovely happenstance were everybody gets their 'happily ever after'… Maybe she did love you but sometimes love is not enough"

"That's odd"—Brienne says "I mean, you're getting married. Do you not believe in all consuming love? In a world where more than half of marriages end in divorce you would say that anyone willing to tie the knot is a hopeless romantic"— All eyes are on me and it doesn't help that I go into a fit of stutters.

"She's a politician's future wife. She's all about politics now."—Gendry says lifting his glass up in a toast " _FAMILY – DUTY – HONOR_  isn't it?"—I'm all out of slaps and I'm all out of insults because I'm the boy who cried wolf, I'm the cow who gave the milk for free, in a biblical sense I cannot throw the first stone. I gave – Gendry took. He wanted more – I said no. He moved on – I lingered.

"Excuse, I have to go and find my fiancé" I mutter stomping away not bearing to be near Gendry right now, both out of remorse and out of anger.

The dance floor is massive, calling to me, giving me a physical release in dancing. I can't have Gendry, I don't want Smalls. Madonna's insane new club beats will do the trick. Over a corner I see Bran, Jon and the Poole Bitch dancing in circles around Sansa so no one can touch her. I smile and wave at them. Bran is adorable looking like Snoopy as he dances while Jon is going for that awkward shuffle only hot guys can pull off. He doesn't dance, he's just making sure to make eye contact and instill the fear of life to anyone willing to hit on our sister. Sansa? She's in her own little world, hands in the air working it with Jeyne. That is the only reason I stand her company, in the end she's Sansa's friend. Her stupid, envious, airheaded friend but she loves Sans as much as we do. I go further into the pit, blending in the crowd, immersing myself in the center of it all. Letting the beat take over my body. After rehab surprisingly I dropped out of sports (or kicked out). Apparently I had too much aggression and ended up beating the crap out of whoever was in front of me so I took dance lessons. They reminded me of Dad in a way and they really help. One song, one keynote can change your day. Happy, sad, angry, paranoid. You sign a lyric and it goes away. I can do every genre from ballet to African tribal dancing. It's say to say I can fox-trot the shit out of you… The Weeknds 'The Hills' starts, the perfect blend of sexy, desperate, fuck u song and I start moving.

_Your man on the road, he doing promo_

_You said keep our business on the low-low…_

If time is so precious then why does it seem so endless to me?  _Live life to the fullest, you have so little time_. Time; what use does it have when you're in a constant loop? I feel like a hamster on a wheel that everyone keeps spinning for their benefit… I dance and smile, singing the verse. Positively drunk.

_I only call you when it's half past five_

_The only time that I'll be by your side_

_I only love it when you touch me, not feel me_

_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_

_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah…_

At least Gendry knew I was fucked up… Gendry; my half past five. Even my brief time with him was a constant loop. Hotel, sex, home. Hotel, sex, home. Hotel, sex, home. He criticized me for not choosing him but no matter how good the sex was like you know which memories I savor the most? The ride back from the mine after he gave me my car, just talking nonsense and going with him to resize my ring. Simple daily acts, that I can't do with him. I can't hold his hand in public but I can lay down my body for his pleasure yet he still didn't want it. He wanted more.

_I only fuck you when it's half past five_

_The only time I'd ever call you mine_

_I only love it when you touch me, not feel me_

_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_

_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe…_

I feel hands on my hips, dangerously located given my choice of clothing tonight. A little cream colored dress with a low neck / back line so deep that I don't have anything underneath but I keep moving. These new hands are like cool water on my skin. They're not heavy with guilt like Smalls when he touches me neither are they so intense that they paralyze me like Gendry's. I turn around and keep dancing, wrapping my arms around the strangers neck. A normal guy, someone's son, someone's brother, someone's friend. I don't care how he looks. He's faceless to me. He doesn't want my present, he doesn't want my future. He saw a single girl dancing alone on the dancefloor. He wants a dance.

_Always tryna send me off to rehab_

_Drugs start to feeling like it's decaf_

_I'm just tryna live life for the moment_

_And all these motherfuckers want a real love…_

What if I left? I fantasied about the luxury I don't have. What would I do with the freedom I don't have when to begin with it would mean leaving my family behind? It didn't go well the first time. When I came back we were possibly more broken than when Dad died. Distant.  _"The lone wolf dies but the pack survives…"_ Dad used to say. I've been lonely for so long. I can't leave Smalls without leaving my brothers, I can't end my engagement without having Littlefinger exposing Sansa's medical records.

_Hills have eyes, the hills have eyes_

_Who are you to judge, who are you to judge?_

_Hide your lies, girl, hide your lies_

_Only you to trust, only you…_

**"The lone wolf dies but the pack survives…"**

_I only fuck you when it's half past five_

_The only time I'd ever call you mine_

_I only love it when you touch me, not feel me_

_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_

_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe_

_What about love? What about love?._

The song ends and I smile at my dance partner. He smiles back, it's a carefree smile. One that silently asks for another dance and possibly a drink. I give him a quick thanks and go to the upper floor balconies. I need fresh air.

Two days, two days… I'm getting married in two days. I hit the railing with my engagement ring. Clink – clink – clink. Two days. Over the corner I see a couple laughing about something. An older man with a girl that looks younger than me. Can I judged them? No! Maybe they do love each other and I'm the one entering a one sided marriage. I envy them.

"Here, you need to sober up"—

I take the glass of water Gendry gives to me. We're all alone in the balcony besides the missed match couple. I'm surprised but grateful that he decided to follow me. He lights up a Cuban cigar.

"You shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you"

"You shouldn't marry Smalls. It's bad for you"— He throws the punch but apologizes immediately. Not too sincerely I may add. "Sorry. It comes natural to me"—

"It's ok…" I shrug putting the glass down in a small table while we stand in silence. "When are you leaving?"

"Probably tomorrow morning. Brienne's an early riser. She'll probably drive so I can sleep all this shit off"—He says in a gruff voice puffing out smoke.

I want to ask where he is going, where is home for Gendry Waters but I don't. It would be too painful, best leave my memories high above a penthouse "Are you two close?"

"Me and Brie go way back… She had a thing for my uncle"—

"Oh…"

Silence. He leans against the railings and I mimic him, wanting to be close to him at least one last time.

"I don't think we'll see each other again"—He says. I reply despite the pain in my chest.

"I thought so…"

"It hurts to see you with him. I don't need a reminder every day"—

"I understand" I say looking up at the starts. It such a beautiful night. Nature has no fault that I feel so bad under its skyline.

We don't talk for a while. Gendry is just standing there while I lean into his shoulder. He lets me, a quick comfort for both of us. I try to engrave his smell to my brain. Scotch, cigar and Gendry. It's familiar in a strong way I can't even describe.

"You look pretty today"—He said, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you"

"Not that I would let you go out of my house like that…"—

"It's a cute dress. I look pretty, you said it so yourself."

"You show skin, a  _lot_  of it. Your legs alone give men excuse to image how they would look wrapped around them. I don't like it"—

"You're such a jealous green giant Gendry. I love that"

"So you love my jealousy just not me as a whole?"— He says that in a teasing tone but the words are heavy. It was too much to ask for 5 minutes of light chit chat between us.

"Gendry…" He turns over facing me completely. Towering over me. It's like a dance. On cue as I lift my head up one of his hands slips around my waist pulling flush against him while the other cradles the back of my head. In turn mine sprawl across his broad chest over his heart. It's steady beating, strong and on time.

"I don't want a goodbye from you…"—He says in a small voice that cuts through me because he's sad. I've seen happy Gendry, mad Gendry but never sad Gendry. Never because of me and I have never felt worse. It feels too familiar like the old days when I let people down. When I let Dad down… His eyes are bright today, shining even brighter than the starts above. Are those tears? I don't know. I close my eyes and lean in to kiss him. "Well this is awkward"—

I freeze and open my eyes. I toooooooootally misread the situation since Gendry's face is scrunched up in a frown, high above me. No intention whatsoever in kissing me. I try to push away but he doesn't let me and starts to blush and kind of laugh a little.

"Uhmmm don't look but that guy over there is totally getting a blow job. Arya, I said don't look, let's just leave them alone"— Alone? We're in a nightclub! As we leave I can't help but glance over as the girl was on her knees pleasuring the old man. Two things: First of all they are not even trying to be discreet, anyone can go out to the balcony and second? I don't envy them anymore.

"You think we should call someone?"

"It's a nightclub Arya. People let loose under dim lights and music"—He says leading me through the crowd. I chose to remain silent. I remember my engagement party and when he fingered me in front of everyone. "Someone pop up your lovely little head?" He smirks. Bastard. People keep dancing around us on the top floors. I notice Gendry has my hand in his and oh yeah, I remember I have a fiancé. A very public known fiancé.

"I should look for Smalls" I shout as we near one of the many bars.

"We should round everyone and go. I saw Greyjoy heading this way a while ago. And I think that's Ygritte standing over there"—He shouts backs as I see the familiar red head over the sea of people.

"Gryt!" I yell but she doesn't hear me. She's on the far corner of the bar talking to the barman and when we reach her she's frozen and speechless.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I say alarmed. Ygritte is loud 'I'll shut up when I'm dead' is her everyday motto.

"I… I… I wanted a coke"— Ugh? Then she goes into a laughing fit gesturing towards the bar. "I wanted a coke, a diet coke. I'm too plastered to remember what to do to Jon"—By now she's full on laughing. Gendry and I eye each other clueless at what is happening before I see what she's only in the palm of her hand.

"Grytt? What is that?" I say preying her hand of and grabbing the little bag of white powder from her. Cocaine.

"Well if that isn't a good customer service then I don't know what is. I didn't even pay!"—

"What the fuck Ygritte?!"—Gendry says grabbing her by her shoulders and checking out her eyes. "Did you take some of that shit?"—

"Of course not. I wanted a diet coke. Coca – Cola. I don't like Pepsi"—She laughs clearly telling us that the night is over. Gendry grabs the offending bag from my hand with a frenzy. I get it. Recovering addict. Actual product in her hands. I understand. It's not a temptation but it is a possibility. I nod him in a silent thank you.

"Let's go"—Gendry thunders grabbing both of our hands like little children. I laugh when Ygritte nods at Gendry's ass and pretends to slap it but sober up quickly. Ygritte got offered drugs, what kind on club is this? I remember the girl on her knees in the balcony. I need to get Smalls out of here, NOW. This is not a good place for him to be seen in.

"Waters! Waters!"—Theon yells up and down a couch. We meet him half way. "Uhm girls? Go get your boyfriend. I need a wing man"—

"Theon we have to go, some seriously shady shit is going on here. I don't want the girls exposed. Let's go grab the others and leave"—Gendry says in a no bullshit way. Theon on the other hand…

"Leave? Leave? This is paradise. Dude look…"—He says gesturing over three barely dressed women waiting for him. "This is a freaking oasis. Those chicks over there want joy from my not so little Greyjoy. C'mon, you can't say no to that"—

Ygritte smirks swaying all over the place. I help steady her but I'm not doing so good myself "If they're willing to go with you they must be waiting for cash transaction at the end. You reek  _'John'_  and not exactly Snow"—

The girl at the balcony. Ygritte's diet  _coke_ , Theon's  _lady friends_. I look around grasping for the little part of me that is sober. The club doesn't look 'fantastic' anymore. If you look closely yeah, the music is still amazing but the people seem odd, some sedated, some on the prowl. Like the couple in the balcony many don't care that they're being watched as hands go under layers of clothing, people are groping, touching and laughing it all as if nothing. Hey, I'm not a prude but… "Oh my God" I blurt. There's a woman up on a table totally ramming a vibrator up inside herself as four men watch her.

"Why haven't I hung out with Petyr Baelish more?"—Theon says entranced at the spectacle. Ygritte smacks his head while I run. I hear Gendry shouting at me but I don't stop. I see Hot Pie completely shirtless covered in glitter dancing with two men with unicorn onesies. Maybe the drinks were spiked as well, how could I have missed so much craziness?

"Owww, Arya watch the wings!"—He shouts as I drag him away. Yes, he has fairy wings on.

"HP what did you take? Speed? Meth? Don't bullshit me, we promised we'd stayed clean"

"Honey I'm clean as a whistle but I plan on getting dirty with these two fine gentle unicorns so if you don't mind me…"—

"Hot Pie we have to leave. Now! Have you seen Smalls?"

He sighs knowing that leaving is for the best not before he writes his phone number down for one of the guys "What do you mean where is Smalls? You were all over each other 10 minutes ago. I saw you go up the stairs"—SHIT!

I run again up the stairs. This is bad, really bad. Smalls was wasted. He could barely stand on his two feet. All he wanted was to kiss me and apparently that was what he was doing while I was talking with Gendry.

The third floor is just a large corridor filled with doors I really don't want to open. I hear moans, the sound of whips, laughs, yells and even the cries of a baby.

"Stay near me"—Gendry says startling me. Robb takes the lead, apparently informed of everything.

"Jon took the girls back to the bus"—He says already knowing I would ask about the rest of the group.

"What do we do? We need to find Smalls and get out of here"

"I'm not sure we'd like what well see if we open one of these doors Arya."—Robb says while Gendry shushes us.

"Did you hear that?"—He says but I don't hear anything other than the baby crying. What the hell is this place?

"There it is again"—He says walking further into the long hall of rooms. My feet turn into stone not wanting to move as I finally hear what he's hearing.

_"Arya… Arya…"—_ it's faint but it gets stronger as we continue to walk.

"Arya is not exactly a common name"—He says as we stand in front of a door which Robb quickly opens and we finally finds Smalls. He's sprawled on a bed while a woman is bouncing up and down his cock.

"You can't watch this one boys. This is a private taping"—She says not even missing a beat. THERE. IS. A. CAM RECORDER.

"What the hell? Get off of him you slut!" I scream yanking her by her hair, sorry; wig, with so much force that she falls to the floor. I thanks the Gods that I see a condom on Smalls and I fix his pants up.

"There's two Arya's"—Smalls says and I'm not worried about the girl. I should be but I'm not. I'm worried that Smalls looks out of it, not alcohol. It's something else. I know that look. I was the poster child.

"What did you give him?" I growl. She's small in stature and has a dark brown wig. Really? That's all it takes for him to mistake me? I remind myself that he's drugged up and also choose to ignore the look of complete disgust on Gendry's face.  _'You've ruined me for other women'… 'You think I'd even look at another woman let alone sleep with her?'…_ Don't compare them Stark, you fucked up first. I say trying to stay focused.

"I'd bet he's roofied. We should take him to a hospital. He had a lot to drink"—Gendry says while Robb makes us all shit ourselves a little as he closes the door shut.

"He can't go to a hospital. He won't have a career if this get out. Smalls? Small? Babe, c'mon look at me. Don't fall asleep" I say trying to sit him up on the bed.

"We take him back home. I'm sure Jeyne can call someone she can trust with this"— Robb says walking up and down "And you?"—He says to the fake Arya "You're going to tell us who set this up"—

"Look dude, I'm just doing my job. That's all"—She says taking off her wig. She has red hair and huge tits. ' _Of course, I see the resemblance_.' Gendry mutters as I shot him a murderous stare. "I was told to put up the costume and play the part. Everything else is on him"—

"He only touched you because you tricked him, he thought it was me!" I seethe. By now Smalls is completely out of it.

"What's your name?"—Robb asks.

"Ros"— She says eyeing my brother head to toe. Classy.

"How much are you getting paid for this?"—

"2.000"—She replies. Cash signs on her eyes as Robb reaches for his wallet.

"Here's. That's double if you forget all of this. Triple if you give me the tape recorder"—

"People saw me come inside the room with him. They're going to tell my boss anyway."—

"So? You came inside. He feel asleep, nothing happened."—

"Ok but…"—

"Not but's Miss. Ross. That is all I'm going to offer considering I can put you in jail"—Robb says in his CEO voice. Fuck with me and I'll end you. He makes the  _Miss Ross_  sound like an insult.

"Jesus… take the tape ok. I was just going to ask if you two wanted something. Especially blue eyes over there"—

"Look at him one more time and I swear you'll have to work through glory holes since I'm going to mash your face up" I say quickly standing in front of Gendry.

"Wait. I thought you were with the other big guy"—

"She is." Robb says giving me a poignant look.

Cash was exchanged, the tape was retrieved and after another couple of dollars Ross showed us a back door were we could leave. Jon had to come up and help us drag Smalls back to the bus and we quickly left. Naturally the first stop was our house so we were left first while the bus left with everyone else. Jeyne called a doctor so she and Robb stayed waiting for the guy. They're in the living room drinking tea, making time. I'm in our bedroom looking at Smalls sleeping form. Ahh, yeah. Gendry is with me.

"He'll be ok Arya. He just needs to sleep it off"—

"This could ruin his whole future Gendry. I'll feel better when he's away and I know what the hell happened"

"He slept with another woman. You saw him, what proof do you need to end your engagement?"—

"Someone was paid to drug him and sleep with him. I'm not ending anything. We have to be a united front"

"So you're seriously getting the perfect out from this whole mess and you are actually staying with him? Arya I could be drugged on acid and thrown into a fucking harem and I'd still single you out every single time"—

"So what? He fucked up so I get to leave him? It wasn't his fault! I cheated on him, willingly. Over and over again. I'd be stooping even lower if I dumped him by now."

"It's not a marriage, it's a fucking contract!"—

"A contract that has my name on it and I'll be dammed if I end it even if it breaks me in the process!"

"The doctor is here"—Robb says in a cool tone. An obvious contrast to the shouting match we just had going on. Shit. He heard everything.

Doctor Qyburn checks out Smalls as Robb and Gendry stand up straight looking at each other. Me? I'm looking at the clock. It marks 5.08 am. One less day. Less hours, less minutes. Tomorrow I will be a married woman.

 

 

* * *

 

 [Arya's dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9d/9b/9e/9d9b9e34d1ab2e97ba787ea646a44f94.jpg)

[Brienne](http://www1.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Premiere+HBO+Game+Thrones+Season+3+Red+Carpet+MXpnnhSboC1l.jpg)

**SONG: The Hills by The Weeknd.**

**Until next time.**

**XOXO**


	11. Wedding Bells

 

 

 

You know those cheesy rom-cons movies were on the wedding day everything is chaos? The bride transforms into a tyrant, the best man loses the rings, someone dies and somehow a pig ends up running right through the reception? Well this isn’t it. Everything is calm, everything is cool and everything is collected. My wedding day. Today I will stand in front of God and pledged my life and love to Jon Umber. That’s it people. It’s a given. Don’t look for the knight in shining armor who is going to sweep me off on his horse far away into the sunset. I am going to marry Smalls. Period.

I look myself at the mirror. For this being the ‘happiest day of my life’ I feel like crap. I’m so anxious I stopped drinking Champagne altogether. You could have given me gasoline and I wouldn’t noticed the difference. I’m ready. Hair, makeup, dress. All on. I’m just waiting for Robb to come get me, he was supposed to come a while ago but I’m not hurrying either. These are my last minutes as a single woman… There’s a knock on the door.

“If your name is not Robb; go away” I yell, not even standing up… not like I could.

“It’s me, Sansa!”—

“Are the others with you? I’m already going to be gawked at as I walk down the aisle. I don’t want a preview.”

“C’mon Arya, you look beautiful”--

“I look like someone from My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding”

“Yeah well it’s already your wedding day so you can’t exactly pull an entire look from scratch so open up.”—

“It’s actually open” I mutter annoyed as she finally comes in.

“I thought you had the lock on”—

“That would require for me to stand up which as you can see” I say gesturing to the grand production that is my dress “I cannot do it by myself.”

“Yeah… I’m sorry.”—She says sitting across me. “Do you need to go to the bathroom?”—

“No, I just want this whole day to end” I sigh. I can’t even lean my body. This dress is ridiculous.

I guess I haven’t been entirely trustful about the whole cool, calm and collected comment about the wedding day preparations. I did kind of had a Minnie meltdown. A glitch really. I may or may not have started to freak out once I started to see the guests arriving through my window. That’s the reason why we’re in Rickon’s room inside Winterfell Manor. It doesn’t have any windows and it’s located at the far end opposite of the Godswoods where the actual ceremony will be held. My second quasi mental breakdown came when the dress was revealed. I feel like I need to remind you that I only went to one dress fitting and Mommy Dearest took it from there so she’s the one responsible for this thing I’m wearing. It’s big, it’s heavy, I literally sound as I walk, I’m pretty sure that by the end of the evening I’ll have glass cuts all over my body and here’s the quicker; it’s not my size. The corset is so tight and the petticoat is so high that I can barely move let alone reach the floor with my ridiculous tall heels. Oh and did I tell you it has this faint pale lime color to it? With little freaking tree designs on it?!

“Where’s Smalls?”

“He’s outside taking care of everything don’t worry”—Sansa says fiddling with her cellphone.

“What do you mean taking care of everything? Wasn’t Robb supposed to come and get me thirty minutes ago?”

“Arya? Relax. We got it covered. Everything will be ok”—she says trying to adjust the straps on her green dress. You know something is wrong when Sansa Stark looks bad in something. The Poole Bitch looks like an old and used handkerchief while Ygritte looks like a Christmas ornament. All red hair, white skin and green dress.

 _Relax Stark… relax. Ugh… I can’t._ I feel another slightly panic attack coming. “Sans you think you can call Jon in here?”

“Can’t, I think I saw him sneaking off with Ygritte for wedding sex”—

“Where’s Rickon?”

“In the kitchens, where else?”—

“Jesus…” I mutter “Bran?”

“He’s with the Priest discussing religion”—

“For God’s sake Sansa will you drop the phone and talk to me? I’m kind of losing it here” She looks up at me surprised, quickly standing up and handing a paper bag.

“It’s ok, breathe in – breathe out. Breathe in – breathe out. After today everything will go back to normal. I promise”—She coos and for a second there I let myself calm down by her voice eerily similar to Catelyn’s. I remember when we were little and she wasn’t Mommy Dearest, she was Mom. She cared for us and she made Dad smile.

“I… don’t. I don’t think I can do this Sans”

“Of course you can. You’re Arya Stark, you can do anything!”—

“Anything but marriage apparently”

“What? It isn’t your dream to marry your childhood sweetheart, have his babies and eventually be the country’s First Lady?”—She asks lifting her eyebrow. We laugh obviously mocking Catelyn’s latest statement to the press about me. Our little moment interrupted by Sansa’s phone that has not stopped ringing.

“What’s going on? Is everything ok?”

“Every is ok. Trust me.”—

Someone knocks at the door again.

“Who is it?” We both yell.

“Uhm… Smalls. Jon Umber”—He says through the door.

“I know who you are Smalls. What are you doing here? The ceremony is about to start at any minute”

“Actually, I came to talk to you”—

“Isn’t it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?” I ask Sansa who casually shrugs standing up to open the door. “You’re already freaking out and don’t want to marry him. What’s the worst that can happen?”—

“That I actually _don’t_ marry him”

“Just talk to him Ar. I’ll be right outside”—

“Sans?” I tense, reaching out for her hand. She smiles at me and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

“Talk to Smalls, you’ll feel better again”—As she opens the doors I see Rickon hovering over. _‘So, what now?’_ He says while someone shushes him. I try to see who else is outside but Smalls blocks my view quickly coming inside, shutting the door behind him.

He’s wearing a classic tux, nothing out of the ordinary sans the ugly lime bow tie on his neck. His hair cut closed to perfection and he looks dapper, formidable. Like the guy that has is together, that’s Smalls.

“Hey” I say.

“Hey…”—He replies with a kind smile on. I gesture him to sit next to me.

“I thought it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding”

“I know. Did you know I googled it before I came inside? Apparently in the Middle Ages when marriages were arranged fathers feared that if the groom met the bride before the wedding and thought she wasn’t attractive, he’d call off the wedding, casting shame onto the bride and her family. Therefore, it became tradition that the bride and groom were only allowed to meet at the wedding ceremony so that the groom did not have the opportunity to change his mind. And that veil the bride wears? Its original purpose was also to keep the groom from finding out what the bride looked like until the last possible minute, when it was too late to back out of the transaction”—

“I’m not wearing a veil. You’ve seen me buck naked, a veil won’t hide that”

“Yeah… and we aren’t in the Middle Ages anymore” He looks at me taking my hand in his. I feel nervous, Smalls is nervous. That’s just normal wedding jitters right?

“What else Mr. Google tell you?” I say nudging his shoulder.

“The bit were the person who catches the bride’s bouquet or garter when she tosses it over her head will be the next to get married? That’s a dirty story. It was considered lucky to get a fragment of the bride’s clothing, so hordes of guests would follow the newlywed couple into their wedding chamber after the ceremony and stand around the bed, trying to rip pieces of the bride’s gown right off her body. Because dresses were often torn apart, brides searched for alternatives to preserve their gowns and began throwing their bouquets to distract guests while they made their getaway. When the bride and groom made it safely into their wedding chamber, the groom would then crack open the door and toss the bride’s garter to the throngs of people waiting outside as a way of saying that he was about to “seal the deal. Normally the person who caught it got married probably out of shame after screwing someone publicly that night”—

“I’d actually welcome someone tearing this dress off”

“You look pretty in it. You look like a lemon pie cupcake”—

“Smalls do you hear women saying ‘Gee, I want to look like a lemon pie cupcake on my wedding day’?”

“Point taken but you have to admit that women would stress out less if they ate properly before a wedding. Not that you have any trouble on that department… besides, I really do like lemon pie flavored cupcakes”—

“So you really like my dress?”

“Uhm… it’s that ugly. Not exactly what I’d picture you in, it’s not your style.”---

“You pictured me in a wedding dress?”

“Of course, I mean; us being married was something we’ve known for ages. It’s hard not to think about it when you know that that’s where you’re heading. But I just… I don’t know”—He says frowning, looking at the floor. Does he?... I speak softly and with caution.

“Smalls; why did you come here? I mean, we’re supposed to be outside already”

“Arry I… damn it.” – He says standing up. He paces the room for a couple of minutes before coming back and kneeling before me, taking both of my hands and kissing them. “I love you”---

“And I love you”

“I love how little you are but in reality you’re freakishly stronger than me physically and mentally. I love it how you don’t break, things get thrown at you but you slide through them already bracing yourself for the next hit. I love how you try to hide your heart even if you’re the most passionate woman I’ve ever known, you don’t do things half assed, you’d kill for your family and I love, love it how you’ve made me part of that little group. I love how you take care of me and put yourself out there for the benefit of my political career, how you put others before you and that you’re standing before in a lemon pie cupcake dress”—

“Smalls I…”

“Wait, I’m not finished.”—He says and I nod for him to keep talking. “I… I… well the thing is…God, I love your eyes. You know that right?”—

“I may recall you telling me once or twice” I smile caressing his face “And I love yours. Chocolaty; your favorite flavor”

“Arry I’m in love with you but I’m not _in love_ with you and this may be the last conversation a couple can have on their wedding day but I feel this isn’t one sided is it?”—

“I… this is our wedding day. We’re supposed to get married” I say looking down but Smalls catches me with his hand under my chin forcing me to look back up.

“I love your eyes because they tell me the truth Arya. Some people say they’re cold but I know better, they really do show your soul”—

“You never call me Arya” I whisper and he smiles. Sitting next to me again, he tries to scoop me up into his lap but it’s impossible.

“Jesus what is this thing made of?”—

“The souls of the people Littlefinger has screwed over the years” I laugh making Smalls laugh with me.

“Well then it’s good that that’s not going to be a problem anymore”—

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll tell you later but first I need to tell you something. Solely I know this is me talking out of guilt. This is me wanting you to be angry at me because in the end I really do love you Arya and that’s the root of our problem. We love each other but not in a romantic way. I mean you’ve never loved me like that, have you? I watched you, you know? Before your Dad died? I was one of the many positively gagging after you. When my Father told me that he planned on helping your family and _‘hinted’_ that I should get to know you I was ecstatic. When our marriage was planned I thought it was the most brilliant thing ever, Umbers and Starks go way back, it felt like it was fate! And when I finally slept with you I declared myself prepared to die a happy man”—

“I know, you had this ridiculous grin on your face for a month. Even if it was a quickie inside my room”

“You settled”—

“What do you mean I settled?”

“With me, you settled with me. You were wild and I’m not talking about acting out; you had your reasons back then. I’m talking about how you wanted to see the world and what it had to offer. You settled with the life you had with me. You kissed me because you had to, you made love with me because you had to and well, I pretended I didn’t notice that because I had to as well. You love me because I’m already _am_ family Arry, not because you want me to. The same goes for me. Last Friday at our bachelor party? I was fucked up but in a way I knew that girl wasn’t you Arya, I just. I don’t know. I wanted to feel something. Anything, even a little spark”—

“I understand what you’re saying, trust me”—

“Looking at your brother with Jeyne? It hit me hard Arry and it hit me hard because I want that for you, I want your happiness. You never take, only give and I want to give something to you because in the end you were a kid forced into this. We’re not in the middle ages anymore. Robb built the family company up again and paid my dad the loan he gave him.”—He shifts so he can face me, taking my face in his hands. “Arya… I love you. I am positively sure, one hundred present that my feelings for you will never chance, this is something deeper than a romantic pull. What is it that you say about being pack? Well, you’re my pack. I will protect and cherish you for the rest of my life. If you want to go out there and marry me I’ll be damned if I do less than make you the happiest woman on earth every single day BUT if you don’t want to go through with the marriage everything will be ok. We’ll be ok. I. Love. You”—I start to cry. Like really cry. Hard. Smalls tries to hug me but it’s impossible with this damn dress on. “That’s it, this thing is going off”—He says helping me stand up, quickly unfastening my corset. I try to swat his hands away but he ignores me.

“What are you doing? People are expecting us out there! We’re supposed to get married”

“You’re supposed to cry happy tears Arry, these?”—He says whipping a tear with his thumb “… are not. Grab my shoulders”— He says as I quickly comply. In a heartbeat he lifts me up and out of the gown as if getting me out a metal straight jacket. I can finally breathe. I’m left in my bra and lace panties and garner belt. “Here, put this on”—He says giving me his jacket. “Now where are your chucks?”—

“Smalls; it’s more complicated than that. I get what you’re saying and I feel exactly the same way. I love you, I adore you but we _have_ to get married. It goes deeper than us. There are some things that you don’t know”—

“You mean Littlefinger bribing you with Sansa’s medical records?”—

“You knew?”

“Not up until this morning. Here; catch!”—He says throwing me his cell phone. “Check my instagram”—He says trying to find my shoes inside the mess the entire bridal party left after we got ready. I log in and his latest notification catches my eye.

 **Sansa Stark has started following you**. I quickly click on it. Sansa hates any kind of social media, she deleted all her accounts after what happened. She practically disappeared off of the face of the planet.

“Oh my God!” I gasp struggling to sit down. It’s nothing out of the ordinary really. Other than the fact that she already has 30 k followers. Typical Sansa.

Her profile picture is hilarious, I actually took it this morning since we bunked together talking about random stuff all night, she was worried about us not having any beauty sleep. She already uploaded three pictures. The first one was a selfie _‘hello world… again’_ its caption. The second one is an old picture mom took so she isn’t in it. Rickon was a newborn and we’re all huddled up, Dad front and center. _‘Family’_ it simply says. If I though the crying was over I was wrong, the real waterworks start as I see the third and final picture. I wasn’t the only one snapping pictures this morning. It’s a picture of me sleeping. ‘Thank you’ its caption followed by a paragraph.

_‘Hello to all of you! I’ve been away for a while but this little giant you see made me come out of my shell. @aryastalkingme along the rest of my family are the reason I’m living a healthy and happy life. I took some time away after getting out of an abusive relationship. I was under professional help and I’ve never felt better. I’m still battling some personal issues but I’m confident that I’ll be ok. I have a great family, an awesome sister and shopping helps. It always does. Enough sharing for today. See ya soon #love #kissesandhugs #winteriscoming’_

“I take it you saw that your big sister made sure Littlefinger had nothing on you, on _her_ really”—Smalls says taking off my heels and putting my black converse on.

“I… I… I don’t know what to say”

“Nothing really. Your family loves you Arry. You’ve sacrificed a lot for them, it doesn’t go unnoticed”—

“But what about all the guest? The people outside?”

“Gone. I told them the wedding was off”—

“What? Oh my God Smalls, but your campaign, your whole family guy image. OH MY GOD, WHAT ABOUT MOM?!” Hell has no fury like Catelyn’s scorn.

“Actually I’m going to step down of the race. Maybe give a go next year. It really was me pleasing my dad more than anything. As for your mother?”—He smirks “Leave her to Robb”—

“And what about? What about?...”

“What about what Arry? Global warming?”-- By now Smalls is full on laughing. “The priest is still outside, he can still marry us if that’s what you want”—

“This… this is just too easy Smalls. It’s not the ‘not getting married’ part, it’s the principle. I mean, I have to tell you something as well. You won’t like me once you know the truth”

“You mean you having feelings for Robb’s friend Gendry?”—

“You knew?”

“Yup!”—He says emphasizing on the P. “Yesterday he went over my house to talk, told me everything. I broke his nose because… well, you are/were my girlfriend but it’s ok, we’re cool. He makes you smile, I’m not an idiot”—

“Smalls…”

“C’mon here Arry”—He says finally sitting me in his lap as I latch on like I always do. He’s Smalls. He loves me and I love him but it isn’t _love_ love. It’s ok. We’ll be fine. It is love in the end. He rocks me back and forth as I continue to cry, I’m positively shacking.

“I don’t know what to do with myself”

“What do you mean?”—

“It’s been a while since I’ve had a hold on my own life”

“It’s ok. Your family will be right with you and I’m not going anywhere. You’ll always be my girl Arry. I’ll be your best friend no matter what”—

“You’ll have to battle Hot Pie for that tittle”

“We can be friends with benefits. Sex has to give me the upper hand right?”—He says wiggling his eyebrows up and down, we laugh. There’s a silence in the conversation but it’s comfortable. Like a heavy mist lifted out of both of us. Smalls gives me a kiss, it’s chaste and it tastes like a goodbye and a hello blended into one. I finally stop crying.

“So what do we do now?” I ask.

“You come out that’s what. Ouch, don’t hit me Red. I’m not Jon, I’ll hit you back.”—Rickon’s voice behind the door tells me that everyone is waiting for us outside which they totally are. Rickon, Bran, Jon, Ygritte, Hot Pie, Jeyne, Robb, Sansa… Family. Yes, even the Poole Bitch.

“You were getting married in _that_?”—Hot Pie screeches as he sees my attire that is just Smalls’s suit jacket. It’s big enough for me not to flash anybody.

“You know Wolfie; women on a rebound are my specialty. There is a shit load of alcohol waiting for us. What do you say about grabbing a drink with me”—Theon says wrapping me in a bear hug.

“What about the food, can we eat the food?”—Rickon pipes in.

“Of course we can. I’m starving!”—Smalls says reciting every single item on the menu. They all start walking down the stairs but I linger stopping Robb.

“Are you mad?”

“I’d say surprised could describe my headspace for the past three days but never mad. Especially with you.”—He says messing up my hair.

“It’s just that the plan was for me to get married and…”

“The plan was for you to be happy. It was an arranged married yes, but I genuinely thought that you were in love with Smalls. That wasn’t the case, It’s done, we move on”—

“And Gendry?”

“Ahh Waters. Yeah… that threw me for a loop”—Robb says as we walk out of the house. “I love the guy but it’s a scientific fact; guys will never like the dude that comes after their sister.”—

“But you’re ok, with us being…”

“What _are_ you? Is there an _us_?”—

“Jesus I don’t know. I mean; the more I felt for the guy the more I pushed him away. Do you know where he went?”

“Of course. He’s at the end of the aisle”—

“What?”

We’re in the Goodswood. The wedding was supposed to be held here. I’d like to say it looks beautiful but it continues with the Lemon Pie colored theme. It’s hideous. The God’s are surely pissed… But what looks good? What looks in the correct place is Gendry. All tall, big and grinning at me just like Robb said, at the end of the altar with his standard attire. Jeans, tee and leather jacket. Oh, and a broken nose (he still looks hot as hell tho). Next to him is his friend Brienne smiling at me and the clergyman that was supposed to marry me.

“I gotta say that if it isn’t Smalls; I’m happy you like Gendry. He’s family Ar. What he did for you to begin with? That wasn’t a small feat but at the same time I don’t want you to feel obligated. We’ve learned our lesson on that subject.”—

“I like him Robb. He makes me smile”

“Good, we’ve missed that around here”—Robb replies walking me towards the altar. Dad would have done this but I don’t miss him. I don’t miss him because I feel him, he is here. He’s Robb’s personality, he’s Jon’s stern but loving face. He’s Bran’s smile and Rickon’s loyalty and he’s Sansa. _Oh Sansa…_ ‘I love you’; she mouths and I feel it like l feel Dad’s presence. All around. We finally reach the altar. Robb gives Gendry the typical man hug with loud pats on the back while Brienne hugs me as well.

“I hope you make him happy. He’s been waiting this for a long time”—She says gesturing towards Gendry.

“I will”

“Words in another variation that I hope you’ll be repeating in a few minutes”—Gendry says taking my hand. “Hi”—

“Hi…” And just like that we start a new beginning. No baggage, no past. Just us.

“Thanks for coming back” I really don’t know why I’m whispering but just being in front of Gendry, finally out in the open feels so intimate. So right.

“Arya? I never left.”—He says squeezing my hand in reassurance. “You look beautiful by the way”—And even in my chucks and Smalls’s suit I do, I really do. I sure as hell feel more beautiful than in that horrid dress. The priest clears his throat.

“Are we ready?”—

“Yes father. We’re ready”—Gendry replies standing straight, looking at me.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of the Old Gods to join this man, and this woman in a holy relationship.”—

_Ugh?…_

“I thought it was marriage”

“Eager much Stark?”—Gendry smirks. “You’re still young, you need to go out into the world, live a little BUT you’re going to do all those things with _me_. I’m marrying you Arya Stark, that’s a given. Just… not today”—

“Not today…” I whisper again in awe. I love him…

The priest laughs “As I was saying; we are gathered here today in the sight of the Old Gods to join this man, and this woman in a holy relationship. Not to be entered into lightly, a relationship to will lead to matrimony should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honor. Into this holy agreement these two persons come together to be joined. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace…”—

“You ungrateful little beast!”—Mommy Dearest wails walking towards us.

“Excuse us for a sec Father.”—Gendry says turning around annoyed while I’m on guard. Of course things wouldn’t be so simple.

“What the hell is this? Who are you?”—She practically spits at Gendry. “Have you any idea the damage you have done to this family today? We’re the laughingstock of the whole region!”—

“Mother is really not a big deal, everything turned out for the best”—Sansa says as always trying to defuse the situation but her voice has a bark. I hear it. She’s not willing to put up with any of Catelyn’s antics anymore.

“The best? Who is this nobody? And Smalls? You should be ashamed of yourself letting Arya act out like this. Make her marry you!”—

“I won’t make Arya marry me and I’ll never be ashamed of her. Let it go Mrs. Stark. It’s not even your concern”—

“It is my concern when my wayward daughter messes up everything I’ve done. My name, my connections, my image as a noble woman”—

“You were a noble woman when you were with Ned. That’s not the case anymore _Baelish_ ”—Ygritte spits backs a far softer insult than the one that’s on her mind, I’m sure of it.

“Shut up you little slut”—

“Actually you shut up Catelyn. For someone so obsessed with etiquette and propriety you’d think you’d behave better. Reign yourself woman and mind your tongue”—Jon says backing Ygritte who looks smug as hell.

“That’s rich coming from a bastard. What are you even doing here in my property? Get out of my house!”—

“Actually it’s not your house”—

“WHAT?!”—Catelyn shrieks as Robb casually walks over to her.

“It’s not your house.”—

“I am your mother Robb. If you think you can play me like…”—

“Like what? Or better yet; like _who_? Like the man you decided to marry? Where is he by the way?”—

“He’s running around paying for all the services that were left ruined after the wedding”—

“Actually that’s bullshit. I paid them all. Catering, valet parking, band, you name it – I paid”—Gendry says.

“Really?” I ask and he flashes me with a smile but nods at Smalls.

“I got the girl but he broke my nose and I had to pay for everything else. Totally worth it by the way”—He says giving me a quick kiss. I love him… Robb interrupts the kiss that was quickly escalating. _‘Soon’_ he mouths at me winking.

“Petyr Baelish isn’t here mother. Dare I say he left town when I talked with him yesterday after I found out he was using old company grounds for questionable endeavors.”—

“Actually that too is bullshit…”—Smalls says and suddenly I feel like in a Scooby Doo episode in the end when the bad guy is going down. “My Dad got him arrested. I’m not running for Major anymore, I got drugged and slept with a prostitute. Society pages will still care, the political department wont. Littlefinger fixed the whole thing in case Arya backed out. He’s charged with prostitution, illegal gambling, racketeering and those are just a few things on the list”—

“I… I didn’t know”—Catelyn says shocked.

“Mother, must I say the obvious?”—Rob says as everyone yells ‘Bullshit’. “At first I thought you didn’t know but it’s pretty fucking obvious when you’re in the bank footage with him getting the cash he needs. By the way; I hope that you still have some the money Dad left you after he died. You’re not dipping your hand in the boys’ trust fund. _‘There must always be a Stark in_ Winterfell’ You are now a Baelish”. I’m moving back to the manor, Bran will be eighteen next year and heading to college, you will however sign Rickon’s guardianship to me”—

“I will do no such thing! He’s my son, my baby boy”—

“Uhm. No I’m not! Do I have to sign anything? I have a pen!”—Rickon says delighted with the plans.

“You fighting me only tells me that you refuse to end the cash flow you have going on. You don’t care for your children Catelyn, you haven’t cared for a while. If anything I have to apologize to my brothers and sisters for not taking care of the situation earlier. Especially you Ar, you saw right through everything.”—

“Here - here”—Hot Pie says toasting with Theon who is already passing Champaign flutes around. The Poole Bitch is slightly confused “Wait, what’s Arya doing with Gendry? How come she gets all the hot ones?”—

“Because she has a brain”—Bran mutters. Catelyn zooms in on me but doesn’t get too far. Sansa stops her.

“Mother I love you, I really do. We all do at some degree but you have to go. I may not know all the details but I’m sure Robb and Smalls, dare I say Greatjon himself pulls some strings to leave you on this side of the bars. Arya has nothing to do with your downfall, you did it yourself. If anything she picked up of your job as a mother with all of us, me included but I’m here owning up to my mistakes. Leave Arya alone, stop calling names, sign Rickon’s guardianship to Robb and leave. We’re not heartless, you won’t end on the streets. Perhaps you can even go back to Riverrun or the Eyrie with Aunt Lysa but what’s done is done. Today is a day for celebration and we are doing that as a family. Go.”—

She doesn’t cry, sadly we all do. There isn’t remorse on her face. Only anger, what triggered my mother in becoming this heartless, callous woman I’ll never know. What I do know is that she’s gone. My brothers were willing to stand by my side, to fight for me. They saw hope. As a pack; we don’t see that in our mother. She has to go…

She leaves without saying anything. We don’t know if we’ll see her again.

“Do I continue with the ceremony?”—

“Yes, of course Father”—Gendry urges going back into position.

“Wait!”—Jeyne says making Gendry mutter _‘now what?’_ “Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. It’s tradition! Here, you can have the old from me.”—She says giving me a cute ankle bracelet, those funky ones you get at the beach.

“Ok I got something borrowed from Smalls” I say as I hug the jacket closer to my body “I’m missing new and blue” Gendry grunts, annoyed that our little ceremony is being stalled.

“I got it covered, I have new and blue”—

“Blue balls don’t count Darling”—Hot Pie hollers making everyone laugh. Well, not Jon. Jon doesn’t laugh.

“I meant my eyes Sugarplum. Mind out of the gutter. Father? Please continue”—

“Ok…

We are all here today to witness the joining of Gendry and Arya. This joyous day celebrates the commitment and love with which they start their lives together. Through the Gods, you are joined together in the most holy of bonds. You are here taking the first step that will lead you towards marriage and join two hearts, bodies and souls. You are to support one another and provide love and care in times of joy and times of adversity. So, assuming this is not a normal ceremony do you wish to say your own vows?”—

“Nop, skip to the good part / No, Father. Please continue” We say keeping the banter alive.

“Well then… Do you Gendry Waters take Arya Stark to be your lawfully blessed girlfriend? To you love, comfort, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?”—

“I do…”-- _I always have_ ; Gendry mouths at me. I love him…

“And do you, Arya Stark take Gendry Waters to be your lawfully blessed boyfriend? To you love, comfort, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?”—

“I do…” I. LOVE. YOU. He smiles.

“Uhm… are you going to exchange something? I’m sorry, this non wedding has me a bit confused”--

“It’s ok Father, I got it covered”—Gendry says actually going down on one knee. “Arya; today I promise to give you a tomorrow. To live life fullest with nothing but the best and to love you each day more than the last. Even if you are the most stubborn woman I have ever known. Here’s your something new”—He says slipping a gorgeous black diamond ring on my hands. It’s not as big as the one Smalls gave me but dare I say is more striking. More me “I remembered what you said the other day. That you weren’t a diamond kind of girl but I disagree because you are priceless, you are unique, you are hard and you certainly are a sight to be seen. Black diamonds are rare like you so this one may not be flashy and shiny like other rings with gold bands but it says my boyfriend is loaded and I’m spoken so I…”—He doesn’t get to finish whatever the hell he was going to say. I pounce on him as he finishes sliding the ring on my finger.

“I guess that’s my cue”—The Priest says “What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. With the power vested in me by God and the state of the North. I now pronounce you man and girlfriend. You may kiss your girl. Or continue to...” he chuckles.

This is perfect. Gendry is perfect. Him wanting to not marry but asking me to marry him is perfect. My family supporting me is perfect, Smalls? Smalls is perfect! I… I…

“I love you…” I say with effort. Gendry took all my breath away.

“You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that”—

“Well prepare yourself to hear it every day because I love you Gendry Waters”

“And I love you Arya Stark!”

 

**THE END**

**(Sorry… no naked Gendry BUT… Heeeeeeeeeres the sequel’s first chapter although BEWARE. Be sure to check out the author’s note at the end)**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

 

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

 

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

 

 

_What the...? It's 1 am! Who the hell is calling at this hour?_

 

 

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

 

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

 

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

 

 

Robb Stark opened one eye to glare at his cell phone which refused to shut up. Next to it on the night table was a family picture so he did a mental rundown:

_Jeyne is right here next to me where she should be, Jon would never call; if it's an emergency he'd try to take care of it himself but then again it could be Theon, if something was wrong he'd want me to know immediately. It's 1 am, pass bedtime for Sansa and her required 8 hours of beauty sleep and Bran has never bothered me in his life. That only leaves two suspects..._

 

Robb groaned dreading to find out what had Rickon done this time, it had to be him! He was the only child left living in the house and Arya had cleaned her act up since she became a lawyer, well... Gendry cleaned it for her but it's the same thing. These days Arya only fought inside the courthouse.

 

"Stark..."

 

"Robb; how many times have we had this conversation?"---

 

He groaned already trying to get up without waking up Jeyne "What did he do now?"

 

"He? Oh no, I'm having a blast from the past at the station. Guess who's at the wrong side of the bars?"-- _No..._ Sheriff Mormont was heard laughing out loud over the phone. "Come get your girl Robb so we can all get some sleep tonight"

 

"Arya"

 

 

**.......**

 

 

"Robb could you please drop it?"--

 

"Drop it? Drop. It? Arya; one doesn't just drop the fact that they were called at one in the morning to go bail their sister out of jail with an assault charge!"

 

"Old Man Mormont was just hanging on a technicality. Gendry didn't file anything. I was just jailed because I was a tad bit hysterical in the middle of the street"--

 

"Arya?..." Robb was trying his best to not strangle his sister "... could you please explain to me why Gendry; your boyfriend, would have the need to file assault against you and more importantly where is he and why are we driving to the hospital?"

 

"Robbie pleeeeeeeease, I'll tell you everything but I need to talk to Gendry first"---

 

Robb decided to drop it, the hospital was near anyways. Assault; Arya was being held inside of a jail cell at one am after she assaulted someone, her boyfriend of all people. If anything the whole family should kiss the ground Gendry Waters walked on for dealing with Arya who by that way was looking ragged on the passenger seat. Her makeup was sloshed, her hair a mess, her clothes were dirty and wrinkled and she had no shoes on. What the hell happened?

 

The arrived at the hospital and Arya threw herself out of the car not waiting him to even park the car. Well, at least they were near doctors. Robb was already feeling the heartburn that always seemed to appear but that he certainly didn't miss after his sister’s antics. He arrived at the reception calling the nurse as security that didn't allow Arya any further.

 

"But I AM his family!"-- Arya screamed at the top of her lungs at a nurse that Robb had to give her props, she didn't bat an eyelash at Arya's bite.

 

"Sorry Miss, only next of kin"--

 

"I am his next of kin. I'm his emergency contact for God's sake!"---

 

"Yes and the young officer guarding his door also told me you are the same reason that boy is here tonight so sorry if I have my reserves at letting you near him!"--

 

"Listen here you Old Cu..."--

 

"I'm so sorry Madam. As a nurse you can see that my sister suffers from a severe case of Asperger." Robb said dragging Arya to the side "Remember me again why I bailed you out?"

 

"That woman has no authority whatsoever to prevent me from seeing Gendry"--

 

"Yes, I do"-- The nurse scoffed while Robb was definitely feeling the heartburn as his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. By now Jeyne must have found out he left the house after he told her he was getting up to have a glass of water. Arya's temper was a Juggernaut that could only get worse if she didn't see Gendry so Robb didn't hesitate in pulling rank.

 

"Excuse me Miss...?"

 

"Ratched... Nurse Ratched"-- The woman said winking at him and soothing down her uniform. Robb heard Arya growl.

 

"Nurse Ratched I'm sorry to be causing a scene it's just that this has been a very odd night and my sister just needs to see her boyfriend. In which wing is he in? Perhaps in the Eddard Stark Wing? You see, my family has been a contributor to the hospital since it opened it's doors. Actually, now that I remember; my wife is an honorary member on the board..."

 

The nurse dropped her flirty attitude glaring at him muttering a faint Room 237. Robb said thank you while Arya was already by the elevators. Thankfully the ride was quick and it wasn't hard to guess which room Gendry was in, there was a police officer standing outside the door that only smirked after he saw Arya running over.

 

"Counselor"-- He said in a mock salute.

 

"Fuck off and go home Copper"-- Arya yelled shoving him over so she could finally get inside. "Gendry!"-- When Robb finally made it to the room Arya was sprawled across the bed furiously hugging Gendry and crying like a baby.

 

"It's ok, she kind of lives on me"-- Gendry said to another nurse who was checking his vitals and was about to call security.

 

"I take it this is the young woman you were telling me about?"-- The nurse asked while Gendry only gave her a thumbs up. Arya had his lips kidnapped in a kiss. "Well then try to keep things to a minimal. A stab wound is nothing to make fun off"--

 

"A STAB WOUND?! What the hell happened?!"

 

"Robb? Hey man. Sorry... I didn't see you there."-- Gendry said courteous as always, even if he was in a hospital bed.

 

"You two. Explain. Now!"

 

"Well..."-- Gendry said while Arya actually hid under the covers "I asked your dear sister to marry me and she stabbed me"--

 

"Good God..." by now Robb sat down and pressed the emergency button next to Gendry's bed. "I'm going to need a few painkillers"

 

 

* * *

 

**First thing's first. A huuuuuuuuuuuuge thank you too:**

**amz208, riverside_singer, CharlotteMoore, Perversity, BintLilith, Dkpetersen26, bluegrayeyes, Liz_63, theredninjaza, sweet_dreamer, yourloved, Archivelogin, slycatsmeow, AngelQueen87, DrHolland, SerBalonSwann, Gingerpie81, RaeraeK17, just0another2person3in7the12world, byNaat, Injekcia, justgrace, BangableHott, 13letters, Breann, and epicmotherfuckerx as well as 117 guests left kudos on this work! Every each and one of you are simple amazeballs!**

*** See chapter Eight for what Arya said about her engagement ring.**

[Arya's wedding attire](http://madisonti.co/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/princess-gown-wedding-dress-trend-big-princess-wedding-dress-big-princess-wedding-dress-wedding-ideas.jpg)

[Bridesmaids dresses](http://www.oncewed.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/08/green-bridesmaid-dress-ideas1.jpg)

[Sansa's profile pic on Instagram](http://cdn23.us2.fansshare.com/photos/sophieturner/full-sophie-turner-actress-991273490.jpg)

[Arya's new engagement ring](http://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/8506853/14k-Gold-2ct-TDW-Certified-Black-Princess-cut-Diamond-Engagement-Ring-Bridal-Set-P15791386.jpg)

**I hope you enjoyed my little story and get on board with the sequel but I must warn you, it might take a while to write it. Why? Because I started Wedding Bells because I had a huge writers block with my two other stories. I kind of still do but I will be more committed to finish them. Feel free to check them out. _A Second Chance with Someone New_ and _The strength is in the Pack_. Both total Gendrya ship. **

**The sequel will be called "Take me to Church" and it will be a first person POV, again it will be all Arya; still debating on Gendry (What do you think?) the first chapter with Robb as the POV was just a teaser to set the story which will be five years later. No angst whatsoever. Pure fun and laughs. Oh, and yeah, lots and lots of naked Gendry. The People have spoken.**

**Again, thank you all for your support and feel free to subscribe, review and bookmark.**

**XOXO**

**New girl.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Leave your review to see if you like were this is going.


End file.
